Yo soy Uzumaki Himawari Naruto
by elyzmaki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, en su camino de convertirse en un gran ninja descubre... !QUE ES UNA NIÑA!, y siempre lo avía sido. mal summary, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor CLEMENCIA. Este es un femNaruto, y como verán todavía no e decidido cual será su pareja por lo que pronto lo daré a votación del publico.

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

El sol se había ocultado hace algunas horas, trayendo consigo la noche donde se podía apreciar el esplendor de la luna llena junto a las estrellas en aquella aldea shinobi.

La mayoría de los negocios habían cerrado a excepciones de bares y algunos restaurantes, mientras en las calles se podían ver sorprendentemente como a pesar de ser tan tardes, muchas personas se encontraban transitando tan rápido incluso más que en la mañana.

Claro que solo algunas personas, específicamente aquellas entrenadas en el arte shinobi, podían ver todo aquello, incluso, podían notar la desesperación con la que se desplazaban aquellos ninjas.

La razón: Uzumaki Naruto había robado el pergamino prohibido, donde se encontraba todos los Jutsu de todo rango de Konoha.

"_Seguramente lo izo para vengarse y destruir nuestra aldea"_- ese era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los ninjas, los cuales portaban resentimientos por el pobre niño que solo era el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas.

Todos ellos, ya sea anbus, jounis o chunins, corrían desesperados por encontrarlo y algunos casos, buscando la oportunidad de poder golpearlo y si pueden matarlo.

Pero todo eso era mentira, aquel chico inocente había sido vil mente engañado y manipulado por uno de sus maestros, Mizuki, chunin de la aldea de la hoja, que ahora corría por el bosque con una sonrisa una psicópata en busca de Naruto.

-FeMnArUto-

Se encontraba completamente agotado. Llevaba aproximadamente tres horas entrenando como loco y al fin había conseguido aprender la endemoniada técnica esa, aunque debía admitir que era mucho mas genial y de mas utilidad que el "Bunshin no Jutsu".

Con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas se tiro en el pasto mientras inflamaba el pecho de forma orgullosa y dirigió sus hermosos ojos azules al enorme pergamino que había junto a el mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Mizuki-sensei

"_Solo tienes que "robar" el pergamino, luego aprender cualquiera de las técnicas que se encuentra ahí, y al final cuando te encuentre, mostrarme lo que haz aprendido, y si lo encuentro acto, podrás convertirte en todo un genin, solo no tienes que decirle esto a nadie, esta prueba solo es aplicada a personas que consideramos que tienen posibilidades de convertirse en grandes shinobis, en tu caso, en el mejor Hokage en un futuro_"

Se había puesto tan feliz ante las palabras dichas por su sensei que no había pensado lo extraño que era esa prueba. Desecho tales pensamientos para luego dirigir su mirada mas abajo.

Ahí, junto al enorme pergamino, había como diez pergaminos más pequeños donde había copiado todos los Jutsu que contenía el más grande.

-Mizuki-sensei nunca dijo no que podía copiarlos- pensó en voz alta ensanchando su sonrisa.

Claro que Naruto no era tan estupido como todos creían, o por lo menos, alguien que pudo evadir a los anbus que protegían la torre Hokage, robar un pergamino prohibido y que pudo colocar mas de cien sellos de pintura por toda la academia ninja, activarlas, y no ser descubierto, y todo en el mismo día, no podría ser considerado alguien estupido, solo que los maestros en aquel lugar nunca habían contemplado eso.

Naruto era un genio nato a la hora de improvisar o en la elaboración de un plan, y eso era algo con lo que muy pocos contaban.

Miro nuevamente los pequeños pequeños pergaminos. Había pensado en esconderlos para que Mizuki-sensei no se diera cuenta, pero mientras iba copiando, noto un extraño pero singular Jutsu que le seria de mucha ayuda. Se trataba de un Fuin Jutsu por lo que decía en el pergamino, donde tenia que colocar un pergamino en blanco completamente abierto, escribir algunos símbolos y colocar un poco de su sangre, colocar los objetos que deseaba guardar, realizar señas de manos y al menos de que tuvieran su sangre, nadie aparte de el podría llegar a abrirla.

Viendo que pasaba todo lo que en el pergamino decía, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa de forma estupida hasta al punto de comenzar a dolerle.

-¡ESTO ES GENIAAAL! Al fin podré ser un verdadero ninja-Pero antes de seguir celebrado, guardo rápidamente el pergamino en su porta kunai al sentir una presencia.

-NARUTOOO!- se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que allí estaba Iruka-sensei y no Mizuki como lo había pensado.

-Iruka-senseeei- lo llamo contento ignorando el hecho del por que estaba ahí.

-Naruto me debes una buena explicación del por que has robado ese pergamino- siseo de forma seria y demandante.

-yaaa sensei, no debe de actuar así, Mizuki-sensei me lo dijo- decía todavía sonriendo.

-¿como que…? ¿Qué te dijo Mizuki?, Naruto-de nervioso, sospechando lo que le diría.

-¿como que que me dijo?, todo lo que izo fue darme la oportunidad para así poder volverme genin, me dijo que si "lo robaba", y luego aprendía alguna de las técnicas que habían aquí, podría se un genin, ¡GENINI SENSEI!- grito emocionado.

-…- ni siquiera pudo decir nada, estaba completamente en shock al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir el pelirrubio.

-vaya, vaya, creo que un poco tarde ¿no?- Iruka y Naruto se voltearon para encontrarse con Mizuki parado sobe una de las ramas de un albor.

-Mizuki-sensei –grito emocionado. Iba a decir algo mas cuando sintió como algo le impacto en su hombro derecho- ah… que?- dijo mientras caía torpemente y recostándose un poco del albor que tenia detrás al sentir que le faltaba respiración. Miro el senbon que tenia clavado y alrededor como goteaba un extraño liquido de un color morado oscuro- ¿ve-veneno?- se pregunto entre sorprendido y asustado.

-NARUTOOO!, que le hiciste Mizuki, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Por que hago esto, ¡¿Qué POR QUE HAGO ESTO? Tú mejor que nadie sabes por que hago esto, pero si tanto quieres oírlo te lo diré. Lo hago por PODER, para vengarme de todos los que hicieron daño, principalmente de TI que recibiste todo el amor de nuestros amigos y conocidos, y de ese ZORRO que destruyo MI vida y también la tuya matando a nuestros padres-

-de q-que es-estas habland-do- dijo Naruto entrecortada mente debido a los efectos del veneno.

- oooh cierto, tu no lo sabe… dime Naruto, ¿Quisieras saber por que todos te odian?- dijo sonriendo de forma psicópata asiendo que Naruto abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

-NOOOO Mizuki, NO SE LODIGAS-

- eso es por que eres el KYUBI NO YOUKO, el zorro que ataco ha Konoha hace doce años. Por tu culpa mis padres y los de Iruca murieron ese día- Todo lo que cavaba de escuchar lo habían puesto en un tremendo chock mental, estaba confundido, ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?

Toda la conmoción no le dejaron ver como Mizuki salto repentinamente con la intención de matarlo. Muy tarde, solo cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando que todo acabara rápido. Pasaron segundos y no paso nada. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a ver que era lo que pasaba para arrepentirse al instante…

-sen-sensei…-dijo en shock- SENSEIIII-grito desesperado. Iruka con la intención de salvar a Naruto, no previo cuando Mizuki le enterró su katana.

-ku ku ku… JAJAJAJAJAJA, Iruca tan estupido como siempre- decía mientras tiraba el cuerpo inerte de Iruca- tenia planeado ver la cara que ponía al atravesarte mi katana- decía ahora mirándolo- pero esto es mucho mejor JAJAJAJA-

Mizuki reía escandalosamente. Naruto apretaba los puños con impotencia por no haber hecho nada mientras sus lagrimas caian como cascada. No podía moverse, como deseaba haber previsto aquel senbon, pero ya no podía hacer nada, si tan solo fuera mas fuerte, -_si tan solo tuviera mas poder-_

**Quieres ser más fuerte…**

_-que… ¿Quién me habla?_

**Quieres tener mas poder…**

_-¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate!_

**Quieres poder vengarte…**

_-yo… no, solo desearía haberlo salvado._

**Quieres ayudarlo.**

_-si, si quiero… pero ya es demasiado tarde…_

**Y si no fuera demasiado tarde…**

_- lo ayudaría, aria todo lo posible para __protegerlo_

…**Eso era lo que quería escuchar…**

Mizuki tan concentrado estaba de reírse como psicópata que noto la gran capa de chacra rojo que empezaba a rodear a Naruto hasta que sintió un enorme instinto asesino.

-¿q-que… como?- preguntó aterrado.

-Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- grito para después Mizuki ver con panico como todo el bosque se llenaba de clones de Naruto.

Lejos de ahí, toda Konoha se le iriso la piel al escuchar como desde lejos se oían los gritos desgarradores de una persona.

-FeMnArUto-

Se sentía adolorido, más especifico en el hombro donde Mizuki le había enterrado la Katana… ¡MIZUKI!, abrió los ojos de golpe. Observo el cielo t noto que no pudo haber pasado mas de quince o veinte minutos después de haberse desmayado.-_Rayos, creo que aun soy muy débil-_ pensó un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

-Na-Naruto- pronuncio débilmente al sentir como algo o mas específicamente _alguien _sollozaba sobre su regazo, para después sentir como se paralizaba y dejaba de emitir sonido alguno después de escuchar su voz.

-Naruto- volvió a llamarle de forma calida mientras se terminaba de sentar. Solo pudo ver la cabellera rubia de Naruto se movía rápidamente colocando su cabeza en hueco del cuello y lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-Iruka-sensei, ¡Iruka-sensei!-casi gritaba llorando de felicidad. Esta bien, ¡Estaba vivo!

-shhh, no llores Naruto, todo estará bien, ¿si?- decía respondiendo al abrazo. Al principio se había sorprendido por que aunque Naruto nunca le había mencionado nada, sabia por parte del Hokage que Naruto sufría un caso no alarmante pero si preocupante de Afenfosbia, por lo que siempre tenia que estar pudiente de sus actos en un intento de evitar algún tipo de mala reacción por parte de el.

Pasaron unos minutos en es posición. Iruka acariciaba suavemente la cabellera rubia de Naruto en un intento de tranquilizarlo que funciono a la perfección hasta que paro sorpresivamente notando algo raro-_algo no anda bien aquí-_

Deslizo un poco mas la mano notando que el cabello de Naruto se encontraba mas largo de lo normal. Siguió y siguió hasta que toco el suelo (N/A: recuerden que están sentados en el suelo).- ¡_QUE DEMONEOS!-_O.o

Sintió como Naruto inconcientemente iba apretando mas y mas el abrazo notando _algo_, que aunque nunca lo había abrazado antes, notaba que antes no estaba _ahí.-_O/./O

Tragando pesadamente, decidió que debía separarse de Naruto para demostrarle a su mente morbosa que todo era una GRAN confusión. (N/A: Iruka no le pudo ver el rostro al Naruto tirársele por encima como rayo XD).

-Naruto- le llamo moviéndolo un poco. Se fue moviendo lentamente, hasta que lo vio…

-Lo siento Iruka-sensei, es que yo… ¿Iruka-sensei?-pregunto un tanto inquieto como extrañado por la forma en que lo estaba viendo y no era para menos, pues delante de Iruka no se encontraba Naruto, o no exactamente al Naruto que buscaba, pues delante de el se encontraba una joven de la misma edad de Naruto con el cabello del mismo hermoso color dorado tan largo que topaba el suelo, sus facciones mas finas y marcadas, con la piel blanca levemente bronceada y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que le daba un aspecto zorruno y encantador. Sin duda alguna una joven muy hermosa, inclusa mas que Ino.

- ¿Na-Naruto? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto todavía en shock.

-Claro que soy… que rayos, ¡Que le pasa a mi voz!- notando ahora que era mas aguda y suave que antes-¡HAAAAAA! ¡QUE DEMONEOS LE PASO A MI CABELLO!-decía mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo. Su cara, su cabello hasta llegar a sus…O.O-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡Que demonios me esta pasando!- gritaba entrando en la desesperación.

-Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas, por lo que deberías tranquilizarte Uzumaki Himawari Naruto- al escuchar aquella voz, ambos voltearon el rostro para encontrase con el Hokage, sorprendiéndose por como había llamado Naruto, junto aun peliplata que se encontraba como si nada leyendo un libro, y al que Naruto reconoció como Kurenai-sensei que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

Aquella noche seria mas larga de y difícil de o que había creído…

**Nota:** _**clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia (Hagamos de creer que tengo como 5 horas con lo mismo), clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**_

_**Elyzmaki**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primeo quiero dar las gracias a:

Mapita Yeah: Gracias por tu sugerencias, en cerio que las voy a tomaren cuenta y me fueron de mucha ayuda, creo que tenias mucha razón sobre las caritas, pero es que no lo podía evitar XD. En cerio gracias por ser la primera en comentar.

Narukofans: en cerio muchas gracias, me ciento feliz de que te guste.

Xiucoatl: gracias por tu mensaje, y por lo d la pareja, pues ya lo avía pensado y claro que en este fic Hinata tendrá un gran papel, pero la verdad al ser un femnaru, seria yuri, y aunque no tengo nada en contra, no me llama mucho la atención, pero si lo que quiere es un Naruhina, no te preocupes, se me avía ocurrido una idea fantástica y pronto subiré el fic.

LocaporelItaSaku y ama: por el parecido de sus mensaje, y saben que, tienen razón, este mundo es tan cruel TT_TT, aunque en comunidad se encuentra muchos, la mayoría son en ingles, incluso se encuentra mas fic en Polaco que en español, ¡PUEDEN CREERLO!, es tan frustrante tener que buscar un diccionario cuando hay alguna palabra que no entiendo en ingles, pero créanme, (al menos de que nadie lo lea), NUNCA ABANDONARE ESTE FIC, POR NUESTRAS COMPATRIOTAS AMANTES DEL FEM NARU XD.

DhampireCry: gracias, en cerio, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, y si que divertido jeje, estaba inspirada XD, y tienes mucha posibilidad de que sea un SasufemNaru, aunque me gusta mucho el GaafemNaru… pero eso depende de lo que diga el publico.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante:

obito kun 9520: a ti te dedico este capitulo, gracias por siempre mandarme esos mensajes de apoyo y disculpa por no contestar el ultimo, pero mi padre tubo un infarto y desde entonces no e usado mi computadora casi para nada, solo aproveche hoy para terminarlo, ya que después seguramente ni tocaría mi pc, e estado un poco depre…

Eso era todo lo que quería decir, espero que disfruten del fic ^U^.

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

, tantas emociones acumuladas que no lo dejaban pensar, comenzando con la sorpresa devastadora que sintió al enterarse que _el_ o lo que sea que este dentro de el es culpable de que todos en Konoha lo odien, el dolor que sintió cuando creyó ver su sensei morir, la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada por detenerlo, odio, ira, sed de sangre que nunca antes avía sentido, la satisfacción al ver a su ex-sensei golpeado e inconciente en el suelo, nuevamente dolor al ver el cuerpo inerte de Iruka en el suelo, la felicidad casi abrumadora a ver que estaba vivo, y luego… luego ya no había nada, ya no había sentimiento alguno. –_Talvez me he convertido el monstruo que todos decían que era-_ pensó mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba en el suelo.

-_¡Himawari!-_

Fue lo último que escucho.

-FeMnArUtO-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuanto había pasado, no tenía ni la menor idea. Había despertado hace como diez minuto, pero aun así no sabia nada, ni siquiera si era de día o de noche, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia la hora, aunque no era algo de lo que se había molestado en averiguar…

Se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza horripilante, sentía como los huesos le eran pesados y le era un tanto incomodo el respirar, ¡kami que problemático era su vida!, ya cansado de estar acostado, se levanto lentamente y cometió el acto que izo que se olvidara del mundo… miro su reflejo.

Los recuerdos lo invadieron como las pulgas a Akamaru. Sus ojos se movían con tanta rapidez, desde su largo cabello el cual ya no estaba tan rebelde como antes, ahora se veía completamente lacio y desde simple vista hasta delicado. Sus facciones, las cuales antes le parecía finas pero no tan marcadas y femeninas como ahora. Y su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para su edad, si parecía mucho mas bonita que Ino, la cual era considerada la mas hermosa de su generación.

No pudo contener las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Sabía que su vida era una mentira, todas esas bromas, todas las sonrisas, incluso el comportamiento tan estupido que tenia, pero esto… esto era la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lloro, lloro como cuando pequeño, lloro como nunca, lloraba las lagrimas que de años rogaban salir. No sabia si tenía horas, no sabia si tenia días, solo lloraba sin importarle nada.

-Naruto…- escucho a alguien hablar.

-¿jiji?- Sarutobi Hiruzen se acerco a pasos lentos.

-Estoy aquí, Naruto- hablo con voz suave intentando ocultar el dolor de verlo así.

-¡JIJI!- salto sobre el, buscando protección, buscando cariño, el amor de alguien en compensación de que no tenia padres. Desahogo todo el dolor que guardaba desde ase años, para cuando terminara, enfrentar todo lo que venga, por que aunque ya no sea hombre, por que aunque todo el mundo lo odie, el seguía siendo Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

-FeMnArUtO-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-estas hablando en cerio-

- mira Himawari, no se como te sientes y créeme que intento comprenderte pe…-

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!, SOLO DIGAME POR QUE DEMONEOS ME OBLIGA A HACER ESTO-

-¡Himawari!, donde están tus modales, no le hables así a Hokage-sama- grito Iruka reprendiéndole.

-que no le hable así, ¡QUE NO LE HABLE ASI!, una cosa es aceptar que SOY mujer, pero otra cosa muy diferente es ACTAUR y COMPORTARME como una rosadita y me llamo NARUTO- respondió muy enojada.

- Him-Naruto, entiéndelo por favor, no digo que actúes de ese modo, pero tienes que entender que como la _mujer _que eres, debes aprender por lo menos los requisitos básicos para una kunoichi- y era cierto, puesto que el desarrollo y aprendizaje de los chicos y chicas que estaban en la academia eran un tanto diferente en algunos aspectos.

El Sandaime, Iruka-sensei y Yuuhi Kurenai se encontraban en su apartamento por lo que de mala gana se tuvo que poner a organizar antes de que llegaran a su casa. Ayer, justo después de llorar como una magdalena, el Hokage le entrego un protector declarándola finalmente como genin. No pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al saber que todos sus esfuerzos avían valido la pena, pero esto…

-¡Y por que debería tomar clases extras y entrenamientos de ACADEMIA!-

-eso Naruto, se debe a que nos dimos cuenta de que tu aprendizaje en la academia fue saboteado. Tal vez pasaste la prueba, pero tus conocimientos aun son muy escasos por no decir nulos, además de que no ayudabas mucho ignorándonos todo el tiempo y escapándote para realizar bromas, ¡NO CREA QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QE FUISTE TU EL QUE PUSO ESOS SELLOS DE PINTURA!, eres el único estudiante que puede hacer eso con tanta facilidad y nitidez- decía Iruka con una vena en la cabeza y el puño alzado-

-jeje si bue-bueno jeje… ah, eh KURENAI-SENSEI que hace aquí entonces- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa intentado salir del tema.

Yuuhi Kurenai era antigua maestra de la academia, había dejado de dar clases después de convertirse en jounin, según tenia entendido, daba las clases de literatura en la academia, pero nunca llego a recibir clase de ella.

-pues Kurenai-chan desde ahora será tu nuevo sensei- respondió Sarutobi impresionado a la ahora _joven niña-_ ella te entrenara en tu formación de Kunoichi y te entrenara y educara como es debido- termino regalándole una sonrisa.

-bueno eso lo entiendo, pero como entrenare jiji, ¿Qué pasara ahora cuando la gente me vea?, ya no abra forma de protegerme- pregunto preocupada.

-eso te lo iba a decir justo ahora, ya le he aclarado esos detalles a Kurenai por lo que no te tienes que preocupar, cualquier cosa que necesites o alguna pregunta que tengas con acerca de tu nuevo estado, mañana podrás preguntarle, ya es muy tarde por lo que mejor era descansar- dijo lo ultimo rápidamente viendo como Naruto intentaba protestar.

Después de un par de comentarios los tres adultos se despidieron de Naruto. Al sentir su barriga gruñir de hambre decidió preparase algo mientras recordaba lo que paso en estos últimos días.

Después de que jiji le entrego su protector, se dispuso a tener una conversación seria con el.

FLASH BACK

_Después de llorar y sacudirse los mocos, para desgracia del Hokage, en las ropas de jiji, no pudo evitar volver a llorar pero esta ves de felicidad al saber que por fin avía conseguido convertirse en un ninja. _

_-me alegro mucho de que estés feliz, pero tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos muy serios Naruto, mejor dicho, Himawari-chan- a lo comentado, Naruto no pudo evitar palidecer mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían._

_-Naruto, debes saber que…-_

_-¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJSTE ANTES?¡¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?, ¡¿Por qué me engañaste de esa forma?, ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?- grito desesperada. Ya no estaba llorando pero se veía los esfuerzos por no hacerlo._

_-Himawari…-_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!-_

_-Naruto… créeme que todo fue para protegerte, el Yondaime lo izo para protegerte- le dijo dejándola sorprendía- ya se que sabes sobre el Kyubi en tu interior, el Yondaime quiso que se te considerara un héroe pero sabia las posibilidades de que eso no pasara, si ellos supieran que eras una niña y no un niño, que crees que hubiera pasado, que crees que hubiera hecho algunos de esos hombres que llegaron a atacarte cuando pequeño- lo que dijo Sarutobi le sorprendió de sobremanera por lo que este decidió continuar- Naruto, ese sello que te puso debió desactivarse a tus dieciséis años de edad-_

_-q-que, ¿pero c-como?- _

_-Naruto, ¿recuerdas la pelea con Mizuki?, el veneno que uso es considerado altamente peligroso ya que este puede dañar las redes de chacra, pero el chacra que utilizaste no fue el tuyo sino el del zorro-abrió los ojos como platos- el Kyubi tiene poderes curativos por lo que no has sufrido ningún daño, pero el sello que se te puso se encontraba sobre el sello del zorro, por lo que al liberar esa gran cantidad de chacra, el sello se activo en caso de que el zorro intentara escapar, absorbiendo toda la energía y de paso el sello que ocultaba tu genero- le explico de forma que pudiera entender._

_-Quiero que entiendas Naruto, que el Yondaime nunca deseo que todo pasara de este modo, el no quería que sufrieras y deseba que tuvieras una vida normal como cualquier joven de tu edad, por lo que te pido, no lo odies, si el decidió ponerte aquel sello y encerrar al Kyubi en tu interior, fue por que pensó que eras la única capas de conllevar con ese peso-_

_-jiji… eh-_

_-no, ninguna persona de tu generación sabe nada, después del accidente, proclame una ley donde prohibía que nadie podía decir nada sobre el bijou en tu interior aparte de mi y tu si lo deseabas- respondió adivinando lo que le iba a preguntar. Naruto le dio una pequeña pero calida sonrisa._

_- Gracias jiji…-_

FLACH BACK END.

Naruto sin darse cuenta ya avía terminado de comer. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia… hasta que algo le izo clic.

-como diablos me voy a bañar- decía mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por la nariz.

**-Veo que tienes problema**

-¿q-que? ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto un poco alterada para caer al suelo por la impresión.

Al abrir los ojos, noto que ya no estaba en su baño y ahora se encontraba frente a lo que parecía una gran cárcel cerrado sencillamente con pedazo de papel que decía "sello".

Sintiendo un enorme poder, pudo observar con asombro y miedo la imponente bestia que avía dentro.

**-Esta es la primera ves que nos vemos, aunque se que sabes quien soy, déjame presentarme.**

Para su sorpresa, una pequeña cantidad de chacra salia de las rejas para tomar una figura humana. Esta era la de un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos escarlata, de entre unos diecinueves años de edad vestido con una yukata negra que a simple vista se veía sumamente cara. Un hombre sumamente hermoso.

Lentamente se fue acercando con pasos suaves y felinos. Tomo de forma delicada su valvilla alzándola y susurrar de forma seductora en su oído.

**-Soy el Kyubi no Youko, en cerio es un placer conocer a mi hermosa carcelera-**

Estaba sumamente confundida. QUE DEMONEOS AVIA PASADO. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerda bien el orden.

En que momento avía acabado allí.

En que momento aquel demonio comenzó a hablar.

En que momento el _demonio _se convirtió en un Dios griego.

En que maldito momento la comenzó a besar…


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD… … Ok ya se que eso fue estupido pero saliendo del tema, muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado Reviews nuevamente a: **obito kun 9520, Mapita Yeah, DhampireCry, LocaporelItaSaku, Xiucoatl y ama. **Y** **en cuanto a:**

**SeleneAka****:** no te preocupes, en cerio gracias por leer y darme tu opinión a cerca de la historia, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si era Kurenai y Kakashi junto al Hokage es que no me avía detenido a releerlo por si avía algún error, pero en fin el daño esta hecho. Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje, en cerio lo aprecio mucho.

**Narukofans:** … la verdad es que no entendí tu mensaje, me lo aclararías por favor? XD.

**Yuuki Ootori****:** Gracias por tu mensaje, como le dije a SeleneAka, aprecio la opinión de todos como no tienes idea, y cualquier pregunta que tengas no dudes en preguntar que con mucho gusto responderé la tuya y la de cualquier otro.

**Los demás si se preguntan, ¿Por qué no me has dicho unas palabras tan lindas como a los otros tres?, por que me da flojera, claro que aprecio todos sus mensajes, en cada actualización lo primero que are es desperdiciar un poco de su preciado tiempo para recordárselos, pero les repito, me da flojera y además de que dos de ellas leen por primera ves la historia y una… simplemente no entendí que me quiso decir, pero cada vez que tengan una pregunta o duda o quieran la respuesta de una sugerencia se las contestare con mucho gusto, y si en este momento alguno se pregunta: ¿Por qué has perdido todo tu tiempo aclarando esto en vez de tomarlo para decirnos las cosas bonitas que tanto nos gustan que nos diga?, por que soy rara… pero no en ese sentido O/O.**

**Otra cosa importante que les diré cuando terminen este capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten ^U^:**

Estaba aburrida, no, aburrida se quedaba que daba corto, ase una semana había iniciado su clases con Kurenai-sensei la cual se pasaba desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, puesto que el Hokage había puesto la excusa de lo orgulloso que estaba de que todos hallan pasado siendo este el mejor grupo el cual hasta ahora habían tenido en la academia, le avían dado a todos los graduado un mes para que puedan descansar y entrenar por su cuenta, pero en realidad era para que esta pudiera recibir la educación que necesitaba y acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Hasta ahora y para su desgracia avía tenido que tomar clases de arreglos florales, el arte del te, etiquetas y protocolo y lo básico que se le imparte a la estudiante en el arte de la seducción, claro que aparte de eso también avía tenido clases de historia, matemáticas, física básica, literatura, sigilo y estrategia, biología, además de algunas charlas incompletas que tubo con Kurenai-sensei por su nuevo estado de mujer que le provocaron o un derrame por la nariz, estado de shock o simplemente terminaba desmallado-_que débil es la mente masculina-_ avía pensado Kurenai.

En un principio Kurenai se encontraba bastante molesta por la forma de actuar y de expresarse Naruto por su desagrado a su ahora nuevo estado de genero, pero al final la comprendió, en su caso si se enterara de que ella en realidad es un hombre ¡CORRE KAMI QUE TE ARCANZO!, por lo que mentalmente juro entrenarla y convertirla en una belleza femenina, pues conocida como la guerrera feminista que era, lo que esta odiaba mas en el mundo era el machismo, teniendo como nindo demostrar que una mujer puede ser igual o mas fuerte e inteligente que un hombre.

En un principio le avía costado que Naruto le prestara atención, pero luego recordó lo que le avía dicho Iruka unas horas atrás, al pedirle consejos de cómo podía comportarse con Naruto para que pudiera estudiar, sabiendo la fama que esta tenia.

-_la verdad es que no se que decirte. Naruto-k-chan es un caso único, solo no te burles y no te metas con su orgullo, puede que después te arrepientas de ser su nueva sensei-_ sonrió macabramente ante el recuerdo. Sin duda alguna aria todo lo contrario.

Horas después comenzó con sus clases, no estaba tan segura en probar su teoría pero al final lo izo obteniendo excelentes resultados, claro que tubo sus momentos de descontrol con la hiperactiva Naruto, pero supo controlarlo mejor de lo que pensaba, no, todo MUCHO mejor, por que después de un par de horas, domino a la bestia, consiguiendo no solo a una Naruto, si no veinte copias de Naruto devorando los libros en un intento por demostrar que no seria ninguna tonta, estorbo o inútil como había dicho Kurenai-_es una niña muy ilusa-_ había pensado Kurenai con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de todo Kurenai no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida, no, shokeada era lo que parecía estar, no solo por que la niña pudiera realizar un Jutsu tan avanzado como lo era el Kage Bunshin, sino también por el talento que tenia la chica, ¡ERA UN DIAMANTE EN BRUTO!, era como una esponja que absorbía todo lo que aprendía a velocidad sobrehumana, incluyendo la facilidad de adaptarse a un nuevo escenario, la forma sorprendente en la que era capaz de elaborar un plan de forma improvisada, el sigilo, sus conocimientos de infiltración y escape(adquiridos por sus constantes bromas), y de sus sospechas de que tenga un IQ de entre 130 a 160, sin duda mas alto que el de alguien normal.

Pero lo que le cayó como agua fría en la cabeza, fue el ver que la joven tenía mucho más talento en los arreglos florales que ella misma. Naruto lo ignorara, pero sin duda alguna era mas femenina de lo que pensaba.

Los días pasaron, el mejoramiento de Naruto era notorio y ahora si le asía honra el rango de genin. Kurenai había hablado ya con el Hokage sobre estos logros dejándolo bastante sorprendido, y si no se equivoca en aproximada mente un mes esta podría enfrentar e incluso ganar al genio Uchiha, no por fuerza si no mas bien por creatividad e improvisación, por que Naruto sin duda alguna era un genio, no un genio intelectual como Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi o Shikamaru, sino un Genio creativo, este fácilmente podía encontrar mil usos en una sola y simple técnica y emplearlas de forma fácil, inesperada y completamente devastadora.

Era una pena que todos en la aldea no pudieran ver más allá de su odio y resentimientos, por que aquella chica pudiera ser gritona, terca, maleducada y un tanto anormal, pero también era tierna, amigable, comprensiva y a pesar de todo lo que avía vivido, su corazón era mucho más puro que el de un niño. Talvez si los demás maestros a parte de Iruka le hubieran prestado un poco de atención, en este momento esa chica podría ser una chunin de nivel alto o máximo jounin de bajo nivel.

Pero en ningún momento le había comentado nada de esto a Naruto, por supuesto que lo avía elogiado en barias ocasiones, pero nunca dejo reflejar la sorpresa que la embargaba en busca de evitar que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza.

Por supuesto que aparte de todo eso, se avía hecho una nota mental de en uno de estos días hacerle en estudio psicológico mas profundo. La chica, por simples elogios se ruborizaba o se comportaba con un nerviosismo que rivalizaba con la de la pequeña Hinata, la chica seguramente era incluso peor que Hinata y lo disfrazaba con su actitud alegre e hiperactiva incluyendo además que según por lo que le había dicho el Hokage y comprobó ella misma en una ocasión, el caso de Afefobia de Naruto podía ser peor de lo que pensaba, eso le llevo a dos conclusiones, o era endemoniada mente buena actuando y escondiendo sus emociones, o solo estaba exagerando.

Así pasó la semana, aunque la misma Naruto admitía e incluso se encontraba sorprendida y enormemente feliz con sus mejoras, no podía evitar hacer sus constantes discusiones con su nueva sensei por lo aburrido y cansino que era estudiar.

Así con el mismo aburrimiento se levanto considerablemente temprano para limpiar un poco su casa. Ya tenia su maleta preparada puesto que con una platica que avía tenido con Kurenai-sensei y el Hokage avían decidido que esta se mudara a su casa, puesto que ella no quería que nadie aparte del Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei y el tipejo raro ese que estaba con el Hokage cuando lo encontraron a Iruka y a ella en el bosque, que por cierto hasta ahora no lo ha vuelto a ver, se enteraran de que ahora era _ella _y mucho menos del cual era su nombre completo, puah, no quería ni pensar en que estaban pensando cuando le pusieron Himawari(_girasol_) de nombre.

Y no es que se avergonzaba de ser mujer, _bueno ya no tanto avía que ser sinceros, _pero ya de por si las personas lo consideraban un monstruo, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si se enteraran…

En menos de media hora, con ayuda de algunos clones, el departamento estaba más que reluciente.-_debería limpiarlo mas seguido-_pensó la joven. Hasta ahora siempre había considerado su departamento muy pequeño, aunque no era algo que le molestaba, claro que todo eso era por todo el desorden que había siempre allí. Si lo miraba mejor, no es que fuera la gran cosa, pero era un poco más grande que el de un apartamento normal para una persona. Tenía un baño, su sala, su habitación, una cocina el comedor y su área de lavado, incluyendo el balcón que avía en su habitación que al estar en el último piso tenía una preciosa vista, y al tener pocos muebles se veía incluso un poco más grande.

No teniendo mas nada que hacer, decidió ir a tomarse un baño y salir rápidamente antes de que se haga mas tarde y los aldeanos comenzaran a abrir sus negocios. Iba entrar al baño cuando un delicioso olor la distrajo. A pasos lentos se acerco a la cocina y no pudo evitar reflejar toda la ira acumulada en sus ojos y en la megavena que ni Kami-sama sabía por que demonios no explotaba.

Ahí tarareando con una hermosa voz, un joven hombre como de unos dieciocho o diecinueve bastante alto de piel blanca y suave a la vista, de estructura musculosa pero no exagerada, simplemente perfecta. Aquel hombre vestido solo con unos pantalones de dormir de seda negra. Si, sin duda alguna era el, talvez sus ojos de un color caramelo amarillento y su cabello largo de un hermoso color entre blanco y plateado ya no eran de ese intenso color sangre que tenían ase unos días, pero sin duda alguna era _el. _

Después de todo, nunca podría olvidar como fue que _ese___apareció en su vida.

FLASH BACK

_Que estaba pasando, ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE LA AYUDARA!, COMO RAYOS AVIA LLEGADO A ESTA SITUACION. De repente estaba en su baño intentado para el derrame que tenia por la nariz, y ahora estaba frente a una enorme cerda con un tipo que parecía quererla violar. _

_Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho intentando apartarlo inútilmente. Sentía con dolor comos sus labios devoraban los suyos mientras el por su parte disfrutaba del tacto, atrajo mas su cabeza, si era posible, con la mano que tenia en su nuca queriendo profundizar mas el beso._

_Naruto no podía sentirse mas en pánico cuando sintió como la lengua del otro se introducía en la suya y su mano se movía tocándola por todas partes hasta posarse en sus glúteos apretándolos fuertemente._

_-__**AAAAAAH…-**__grito el Kyubi al sentir como su lengua era fuertemente mordida por la rubia- -¡__**¿Qué demonios te…?-**__ no pudo terminar cuando tubo rápidamente que evitar una patada cargada de chacra por parte de la rubia._

_Así paso un rato esquivando y defendiéndose de los ataques de la rubia, sabia que la avía cagado, solo ver en los ojos llorosos de la rubia cargados de resentimientos se lo decía. Ni si quiera supo en que momento la avía comenzado a besa, todo era instinto, sin duda alguna todos sus planes se habían ido a la basura… _

_De repente la rubia cayo, el kyubi se acerco para ayudarla pero…_

_**-**__¡NO ME TOQUES!__**-**__ grito desesperada. Sentada en el suelo, abrasada a sus rodilla lloro con impotencia, odiaba que la tocaran siempre lo odio. Le recordaba cuando era pequeña, todos esos golpes, todos esos gritos e insultos, se sentía tan indefensa en ese momento._

_Así pasaron como veinte minutos hasta que se pudo calmar, momento que iba aprovechar el Kyubi hasta que…_

_-¿Qué demonios ago aquí?- pregunto seria, algo poco común en ella._

_-…- Kyubi la miro fijamente viendo que ya no habría problemas en hablarle__**- quiero que me pagues el favor que te hice ase unos días…-**_

_-¿Qué, a que demonios te refieres?- pregunto impaciente y confundida._

_**-que recuerde, fui yo el que te di de mi chacra para que pudieras salvar a tu querido sensei, incluyendo a todos estos años que he estado curando todas las heridas que has obtenido por culpa de los aldeanos**__- eso la dejo impactada.-_así que es por eso que sano con tanta rapidez-_pensó preocupada._

_-s-suena justo, ¿q-que es l-lo que quieres?- pregunto algo nerviosa. El Kyubi sonrió ante su respuesta. Camino hasta donde ella, esto la asusto de manera por lo que comenzó a retroceder._

_-no te are daño- dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla. Tomo suavemente su mano para la sorpresa de Naruto y dijo- lo unico que quiero es mi libertad…-_

_Esto dejo más que impactada a la joven rubia…_

FLASH BACK END.

Eso paso ase una semana, claro que no fue hasta ase tres días que, después de una larga charla donde discutieron las condiciones para poder liberarlo, que para desgracia del sádico Kyubi, no podía matar, decir quien era, llamar la atención, tocarla, o crear algún conflicto con alguna persona, además de que la iba ayudar a entrenar con los jutsu que había copiado, puesto que una gran parte de ellos no los entendía.

Ya aclarada las condiciones, el kyuibi le explico lo que tenia que hacer, en el cual le indico con su ayuda drenar todo el chacra del kyubi que podía intentado formar con este un cuerpo, al ver el peligro que había de que el sello se activara, le indico que desde ese momento utilizara de su chacra siendo el que predominase en aquel cuerpo, razón por la cual su cabello y color de ojos habían cambiado radicalmente, y después traspasar su alma al cuerpo. Aunque todo parecía fácil en un principio, aquello duro alrededor de cuatro horas en realizar.

Para desgracia del Kyubi, la cantidad de chacra que le avía pasado la chica, era lo suficiente como para durar unos meses, pero no lo suficiente para luchar a su máximo poder, por lo que debería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella en caso de que necesitara mas chacra, aunque hasta ahora se avía quedado en casa o paciendo por la aldea mientras ella entrenaba con Kurenai.

Después del "incidente" que tuvieron en su mente, Kyubi no avía intentado tocarla nuevamente y ni si quiera era amable como en un momento se avía comportado. Ahora la trataba según el "como la mocosa que era", por haberlo mordido. Claro que su relación tampoco era tan mala, el problema era que al parecer el disfrutaba de molestarla.

Se acerco lentamente a la cocina dispuesta a hablar:

-¿Qué estas asiendo-ttebayo?- pregunto de la forma mas calmada que su autocontrol le permitió.

-…-

-¿me estas _escuchando_?- dijo forzando aun mas la voz.

-hmn… ¿decías…?-

-¿Qué que estas haciendo?- repitió llegando a su limite.

-el desayuno. Sabia que eras una mocosa maleducada, pero que para colmo estupida, solo kami-sama sabe por que demonios te eligieron como mi contenedor- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿SI SERAS…?-

-SABES QUE, ME TINES ALTO MALDITA MOCOSA, ¿SABES QUIEN SOY YO? ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?, YO SOY EL KYUBI NO YOUKO, EL DEMONIO MAS PODEROSO AUN CON TODOS LOS OTROS DEMONIOS JUNTOS, Y no voy a permitir que una humana corriente como tu ME DOMINE, aquí los dos estamos enojados por que te allá besado, digo, quien en su sano juicio quería besar a una mocosa marimacho con poco atractivo y en cima mal aliento, pero no se puede a ser nada, el daño para mi desgracia esta echo, así que siéntate y comete tu maldito desayuno- grito lo ultimo tirando un plato de comida a la mesa, que se veía muy apetitosa, ante la shockeada joven.

PLASH

-y tu ¿sabes quien soy yo?, ¡¿A CASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?, SOY UZUMAKI HIMAWARI NARUTO-TTEBAYO, TU MALDITA CARCELERA, LA QUE DURANTE DOCE AÑOS A ESTADO SOPORTANDO LOS MALTRATOS DE LA GENTE POR TU MALDITA CULPA, Y SI CREES QUE ME VOY A DEJAR DOMINAR POR TI, TAN INTELIGENTE QUE DICES SER, PERO TAN ESTUPIDO PARA DEJARTE ENSERRAR EN ESTA HUMANA CORRIENTTE QUE DISES QUE SOY, ESTAS MUY EQUIBOCADO, MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA SE ASE LO QUE YO DIGA MALDITASEA, Y AUNQUE NO SEA ASI, PUES IGUAL, RECUERDA QUE SOY YO LA QUE DECIDO SI VIVES O SI TE MUERES, Y SOY ADEMAS LA QUE TIENE CONTROL DE TODO TU PODER, POR LO QUE ANTE MI, NO ERES NINGUN DIOS NI NINGUN DEMONIO, SOLO ERES UN CACHORRO DE CUARTA-TTEBAYO- dijo para después tomar su plato de comida y encerrarse en el baño dejando a un shockeado demonio con cinco dedos marcados en la cara.

Saliendo de su estado de shock, no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera una enorme carcajada teniendo que taparse la boca para que la joven no lo escuchara, lo mataría si se enterara de lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerla enojar. A pasos lentos se acerco a la puerta del baño apoyando su espalda en esta.

-_te pareces tanto a ella… mi hermosa girasol- _pensó mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se instalaba en sus labios.

-FeMnArUtO-

Estaba enojada, confusa y un poco arrepentida, no podía creer que después de todo los que le dijo y la cachetada que le avía dado, actuara como si nada.

-_ah, eso, pues ya se me avía olvidado_- le avía dicho restándole importancia. Sin duda alguna el Kyubi era rarísimo y por un momento creyó verlo sonreírle antes de comenzar nuevamente a molestarla, ese demonio si que era masoquista, mira que ya estaba pensando que el necesitaba molestarla mucho mas que respirar.

Retirando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tomo su toalla y se dispuso a secarse. Algo que tenia que ameritarle al Kyubi era que si no fuera por el en este momento estaría en el hospital muriendo por falta de sangre, ya que gracias a el, pudo nuevamente colocar el sello que ocultaba su genero, claro que con la diferencia que este se encontraba mas débil, pues si escondía bien su pecho y el área puvica como antes, pero lo que era un poco su figura y su rostro aun tenia su toque femenino, claro que no tanto como antes, y en cuanto a su cabello, solo se avía encogido hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, puesto que Kurenai avía frustrado sus planes de cortarse el pelo, alegando, que para una mujer era un acto de suicidio, claro que eso a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo terminando con un pequeño corte, por un kunai, en el cuello como advertencia de lo que podría pasar.-_las mujeres son muy agresivas cuando se trata de cabello-_ avía pensado una temerosa Naruto.

Tomo su mono naranja dejando su chaqueta semi abierta dejando ver la franela negra que tenía por debajo. Kurenai, que había recibido el dinero por parte del Hokage, le había comprado nueva ropa obviamente de mujer, y algunos objetos intimo que necesitaría desde ahora en adelante, claro que hasta ahora ni si quiera se avía detenido a obsérvala.

Saliendo del baño, encontró a Kyubi con su maleta asiendo unos sellos para guardarlo en un pergamino. Miro con asombro la ropa que tenia puesta, pues no solo se veía cara, sino también lo extraña que era puesto que por eso lugares no era común ese tipo de ropa, además de lo endemoniada mente bien que se veia- _¡en que demonios estoy pensando!, por dios Naruto eres un hom… olvídalo_¬¬_- _

-¿donde conseguiste esa ropa?- pregunto no aguantando ya la curiosidad.

-FeMnArUtO-

Se veia una señora frente a una tienda, a tempranas horas de la mañana.

-aaah… otro dia otro… ¡KYAAAAAA!, no puede ser, ME HAN ROBADO, ¡ME HAN ROBADO!- gritaba viendo como la mayor parte de la ropa masculina mas cara había desaparecido.

-FeMnArUtO-

No teniendo repuesta alguna, decidió ignorarlo no queriendo volver a tener alguna discusión como ase un rato. Tomo el plato que había dejado en el baño y se dirigió a la cocina viendo sorprendida que ningún traste del desayuno.

-_al menos resulto muy útil el zorro ese- _pensó con gracia. Lavando el plato noto algo a lo que no le avía dado mente antes.

-¿de donde rayos sacaste los ingredientes para el desayuno, Kyubi? Si yo solo compro ramen para comer-ttebayo-

-FeMnArUtO-

Un hombre se veia alterado gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro por la calle.

-señor Fujosaki, ¿es usted?- pregunto una señora que venia corriendo junto a su hijo mayor y se detuvieron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-señora Utada, es horrible, me han robado muchos de mis productos- decia alterado

-como, ¿A USTED TAMBIEN?-

-FeMnArUtO-

-hmn… ¿decías…?-

-nada Kyubi, nada-_ contrólate Naruto, ya nos vengaremos-_ pensó mientras contaba mentalmente hasta díez.

Terminando de recoger todo lo que necesitaba, coloco el porta kunais en su pierna derecha donde avía tenido asegurado el pergamino con los jutsus copiados, puesto que seria muy peligroso en caso de que alguien entrara y lo encontrara.

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- grito de repente asustando al nueve colas- ¿y como rayos vamos a explicar el que tú estés conmigo-ttebayo?-

-maldita seas mocosa, me tienes que asustar de esa manera, ya había pensado en eso- dijo para después de un posf, una cortina de humo lo envolviera apareciendo nuevamente en su lugar un pequeño zorro blanco de ojos amarillentos, un poco mas pequeño que akamaru.

- JAJAJAJAJA, oooh pero que lindo-ttebayo, no sabia que podrías ser tan tierno Kyu-_chan_- decía mientras reía como loca.

-ríete, ríete si quieres, pero jura que me vengare. Es todo lo que pudo hacer con la migaja de poder que has dado- gruñía mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de atacarla antes de cometer una locura.

-jajaja ya ya esta bien, pero ven aquí- para sorpresa de Kyubi sitio como lo cargaba, sabiendo ya este lo mucho que esta odiaba el contacto físico, y lo colocaba en su chaqueta, como avía visto que Kiba hacia con akamaru.

-_hmn… huele muy bien, huele un poco a ella…-_ pensó el Kyubi sonrojado sin que Naruto se diera ni cuenta de ello.

Asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, cerro muy bien las puertas después de activar el sello que había colocado Kyubi en caso de que alguien intentara entrar, como muchas veces había pasado.

Llego a la casa de Kurenai-sensei faltando cinco minutos para las siete y media. Como esta vivía muy apartada de los hogares en la aldea, era raro ver a alguien por ahí, por lo que verificó que no había nadie alrededor y desactivo el sello antes de tocar la puerta. Kurenai se había sorprendido cuando se entero que podía activar y desactivar el sello cuando quisiera, pero esta le avía dicho que cuando este con ella no tenia que tenerlo puesto, pues el motivo principal de que ella le este dando clases era para educarla y guiarla en lo referente a su genero.

Al abrir la puerta la puerta, Kurenai quedo completamente sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Naruto llegara tan temprano además de que…

- ¡Buenos días Kurenai-sensei!- medio grito Naruto con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿N-Naruto-k-kun?- escucho como alguien lo llamaba. Miro detrás de su sensei para ver a una chica parada de cabello corto azul oscuro, de tez blanca y ojos blancos perlados. Abrió los ojos con terror.

-¿Hinata?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Esta situación se volvería más complicada de lo que pensaba…

**CHA CHA CHA CHAAAN, CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAN! XD… ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, espero que si jeje, pues bien, antes de ir a lo principal quiero que sepa que el Kyubi viene siendo Eugene Devolkan** **del anime ****Hanasakeru Seishounen, ¿no lo conocen?, búsquelos por Google por favor y la ropa que tenía puesta la pueden en esta página: **

.com/forumtopic-335411/if-you-were-an-anime-characterwho-would-you-marry-with?pg=13

**Es uno de los trajes que utiliza Lee-Leng Huang en uno de los capítulos jeje XD.**

**Ahora que lo noto, este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora ¿no?, ****aprovechen por que no estoy segura de que siempre sea así, pero saliendo de este tema de conversación que a mi parecer es completamente inútil, vamos con lo principal:**

**Este fic lo quiero hacer lo mas realista (si eso es posible) que pueda, refiriéndome a Naruto y a su nueva condición. Nadie que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida como hombre de la noche a la mañana le podría comenzar a gustar los hombres o aceptarse a si mismo (Tanto hombres y mujeres que lean este fic por favor no se sientan ofendidos si escribo algo que no es de su agrado) ya que ahora es una **_**mujer**_**, por lo que no será hasta el tiempo donde debería comenzar la shippuden en que Naruto comience a cambiar su forma de pensar a una mas **_**femenina, **_**claro que pondré mochas insinuaciones con personaje masculinos hacia Naruto cuando descubran su verdadero genero, pero no será hasta después de la lucha en el Valle del Fin en que la **_**acción **_**romántica mas intensa comenzaran jeje O/O, por lo que:**

**-Sasuke:**

**-Gaara:**

**-Neji:**

**-Rock Lee:**

**-Shikamaru:**

**-Shino:**

**-Kakashi:**

**-Haku:**

**-Itachi:**

**-Kyubi**

**Todos esos hombres son los que are un acercamiento con intención romántica hacia Naruto. Elegirán al que mas le gusten, con todos Naruto tendrá un acercamiento amoroso, pero el ganador será con el que principalmente se relacione. **

**OJO: eso será aquí en la primera parte, ya que después are un nuevo sorteo para elegir el definitivo.**

_**PD: los reviewrs son gratis, recuerda que por cada ves que **__**envíes uno le salvas la vida a un gatito.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, realmente lo siento por durar mucho en publicar, pero no es mi culpa es culpa de mi flojera y mi fuerza de voluntad… bueno Ok es mi culpa, pero por que rayos nadie me había dicho antes que "Bleach" era tan genial, por dios soy humana, bueno si me habían dicho que era genial, pero yo en ese tiempo estaba muy entretenida y enamorada de Naruto y Crepúsculo como para fijarme en otra cosa, pero hace unos días, muy aburrida, me fui a female naruto a ver algunos fics, y de repente veo uno que me llama la atención, resulta ser una historia ligada con el mundo de Bleach, no era muy bueno que digamos era un ByakuyafemNaruto pero eso me incentivo para ver la serie de Bleach y ¡BAM!, me enamore, y ase unos días cuando me recordé de que tenia que actualizar me dije:**

**-¡Pamela Elizabeth! Vete ahora mismo a escribir esa historia antes de que… oh no oh no, por dios POR DIOS, como demonios en tan poco tiempo Ichigo pudo realizar el Bankai, no que se toman años, benditos mangakas mentirosos de p..., pero esta genial, no, genial es poco y…- y como dicen, eso es una historia diferente.**

**Asi que lo siento, pero que creen, la fiebre Bleach manía se acabo cuando comencé a ver esos episodios, que según mi hermano, son de relleno y si es verdad pues con razón por que no me gustan ¬¬, esos los de los vampiros (no se me sus nombres XD) ,****pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo ya dividirán los grupos, y pues bue, no los entretengo mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo ^U^.**

**PD: **http:/s tati .cr unch yro m/fo rumto pic-33 5411/i f-you-we re-an-a nime-chara cte rwho-wo uld-y ou-mar ry-w ith?pg =13

**(pegar los espacios separados) note que el episodio anterio no se coloco bien la pagina de la ropa que utilizo Kyubi, asi que se la pongo nuevamente**.

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

Caminaba intranquila por la sala de Kurenai-sensei. Ase como cinco minutos había llegado de lo más tranquila puesto que por órdenes y recomendaciones del Hokage y Kurenai respectivamente, ella se quedaría a vivir en la casa de su nueva sensei por lo menos hasta que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo o pudiera comenzar con las misiones, como ella quisiera, pero que _grata _fue la _enorme _sorpresa de saber que no estaba sola como esperaba, sino que estaba acompañada por ni mas ni menos que con una de sus compañeras de academia, Hyuga Hinata, que al verla y darse cuenta quien era termino desmayada.

-_! Rayos y ahora que are! -_ se gritaba mentalmente perdiendo el control.

-Naruto – lo llamo Kurenai mientras bajaba por las escaleras- ven- le dijo mientras caminando a la cocina. Este algo nervioso le siguió hasta allí para luego sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras veía como ella preparaba lo que parecía un te.

- sensei…-

-Naruto – lo interrumpió- Hinata, ella… discúlpame por favor, se que no querías que nadie supiera de tu condición, pero es… no creí que vinieras tan temprano, como ya te había dicho ayer que podías llegar un poco mas tardes si querías…-

-ahhhh, no se preocupe sensei, pero etto… ¿Qué ase Hinata aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

Kurenai le dirigió una extraña mirada. Desde que la habían elegido como la protectora de Hinata ellas habían formado una relación como de madre e hija, sabia casi todo acerca de Hinata incluyendo el enamoramiento que tenia por Naruto, y por lo que la chica le había contado, juraba que Naruto ni sabia de la existencia de Hinata.

-soy la protectora de Hinata, Naruto. Desde ase alrededor de cuatro años soy la encargada de velar por su seguridad y entrenamiento-

-ehhh, ¿Por qué-ttebayo?-

- supongo que conoces algo sobre el clan Hyuga…-

- lechuga…?

- h-y-u-g-a, Naruto. Es uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos de toda Konoha, el cual posee una de las líneas sucesoras oculares mas poderosa, el byakugan, ¿recuerdas?- Naruto asintió sorprendido, recordando la clase que tubo donde hablaron sobre las líneas sucesoras de sangre, Kekkei Genkai y los donjutsus.

-Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga, su donjutsu es muy codiciado, por lo puede encontrarse en constante peligro, por eso me pusieron a cargo de protegerla. Desde que el Hokage me puso encargo de ti, ya no e podido atender mis obligaciones con Hinata. Ella sabía que tenía una nueva labor por encargo especial del Hokage, pero Hinata y yo tenemos una relación más fuerte que el de protector y protectora, ella es como un familiar, es por eso que estaba aquí, solo me estaba visitando- Naruto aunque no lo demostró no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por Hinata, pero no era solo eso, sino el pensar que el nunca había tenido una relación tan fuerte con alguien. Estaba el Hokage e Iruka, pero la forma en que ella hablaba era casi... ¿maternal?

-lo entiendo pero, ¿Qué le diremos a Hinata?- pregunto nuevamente nerviosa.

-ahhh, ya me encargue de eso-

-a bueno eso es… ¡¿Qué?-

-Hinata despertó justo cuando saliste de la habitación, ¿no te lo dije?- negó con la cabeza- le conté sobre tu "situación", exceptuando sobre tu inquilino claro esta. Mira Naruto-decía mientras posaba sus manos en cada hombro de esta- Hinata es muy inteligente, seguramente debe estar pensando en lo extraño de tu condición, ya que nadie le cambiarían de genero sin que algo mas importante este en juego, pero también es una persona muy buena, tal ves no tengas mucha relaciones con ella pero se que serian muy buenos amigos, ella te entendería y nunca te juzgaría por llevar lo que tienes dentro- esta palabras afectaron a Naruto mas de lo que ella pudiera pensar, tener un amigo, su primer amigo, que sepa su secreto pero que lo aceptara sin importarle aquello. Seria tan feliz, pero era demasiado irreal… Solamente asintió no confiando demasiado en sus palabras.

-ahora vamos, Hinata debe querer verte- decía tomando una pequeña bandeja con tres tasas de te. Al llegar al cuarto, vieron como Hinata se levantaba. Dio un par de pasos aun sin notar la presencia de Naruto y Kurenai. Sintiéndose un poco mareada y a punto de caer se preparo para el impacto que nunca llego.

Lentamente abrió los para encontrase con un par de ojos azules, mas intensos de los que lo recordaba, el rubor comenzó a subir salvajemente para luego irse con la misma rapidez con la que vino por que, no tenia razón de sonrojarse, ya no tenia por que tartamudear, por un momento pensó que era su amor rubio el que había detenido su caída, pero en su lugar ahora hay una despampanante rubia que le hacia sentir tan _inferior…_

-Hinata… ¿estas bien-dattebayo?- pregunto preocupada la rubia por la forma extraña en que se comportaba.

Esa voz… no pudo quedar más impactada, no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Recordaba lo que su sensei le había dicho, se hubiera reído a carcajadas pero la imagen de esa hermosa rubia llego a su mente quedando sin palabras y después que Kurenai-sensei sensei salio de la habitación no pudo evitar desmayarse, una forma algo estúpida para intentar borrar toda esa información.

Noto al despertar que no había estado mucho tiempo inconciente. Sentía un punzado en su cabeza, sabia que faltaba algo pero no fue estando a punto de caer, cuando sintió unos calidos brazos sujetar sus caderas y miro aquellos ojos tan intensos que lo recordó, y de nuevo su mundo se desbarato…

-Hinata, por Kami háblame-ttebayo-

Escucho como la llamaba…no, escucho su voz. Tan diferente pero tan parecido a la vez. El timbre tenia todavía parecido, pero ahora era mucho mas agudo pero suave casi delicado, con el mismo tono inocente que lo caracterizaba…

Sin poder evitarlo poso sus manos en cada mejilla. Levanto su cara que hasta ahora había mantenido agachada. Naruto la miro sin hacer nada, sentía como pánico invadía su cuerpo pero utilizó de todo su auto control para no mostrar alguna emoción.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo con voz pastosa.

Miro los ojos de esta, aunque a simple vista parecía tranquila podía ver en sus ojos terror infinito. Sin duda alguna era Naruto, años de mirarlo a escondidas logro enterarse de algunas cosas sobre este como su Afefobia. Las lágrimas esta vez salieron con más libertad. Sabia que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de estar con Naruto, tal ves en el fondo esta feliz de saber que ninguna chica jamás podría estar con Naruto, aunque eso era lo que le rompía el corazón. _No tenía ninguna oportunidad…_

Pero a pesar de eso lo haría, si, _lo haría_, si su padre se enterara de esto no habría duda que la desterraría del Clan, pero no le importaba, era lo que siempre avía querido.

Naruto abrió los ojos impactada cuando sintió una extraña sensación en sus labios, fue rápido, casi podría decir que fue una ilusión, pero el sonrojo de Hinata se lo confirmo. Ella la había besado.

Miro a su sensei en busca de auxilio, ella parecía igual de sorprendida que ella, pero despertando del shock sintió como Naruto la miraba, al que sonrió levemente y señalo con la cabeza a Hinata.

Esta temerosa miro nuevamente a Hinata para ver como mantenía agachaba tímidamente la cabeza escondiendo inútilmente el sonrojo que tenia. La miro nuevamente y recordó las tantas veces que sentía que era observada, pero no eran aquellas miradas llenos de odio y resentimiento que muy acostumbrada estaba de recibir, aunque nunca llego a ver esa persona, nunca se sentía incomoda, era como sensación le daban fuerzas para continuar. Miro los ojos de Hinata, avían tantas emociones como miedo, impaciencia, felicidad, vergüenza… cariño?

_¿Acaso le gustaba a Hinata?_- pensó sorprendida.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca se había fijado mucho en Hinata, pero ahora que la miraba, sin duda alguna era bellísima, se veía alguien amable y muy tímida, pero eso le hacia ver mas encantadora, que recordaba nunca la había maltratado y las pocas veces que habían hablado había sido muy amable. Sin duda alguna había encontrado otra razón para querer volver a ser hombre. Siempre desde que tenia memoria su mayor sueño aparte de ser Hokage era el poder tener una familia, Hinata seria una gran esposa pero lamentablemente eso jamás podría suceder, por lo que entendió el por que de su acto al besarla. Hinata seguramente debía apreciarle mucho.

Con todo el valor que no supo donde saco, tomo lentamente las manos de Hinata y le sonrió tímidamente.

-es-espero que podamos ser buenas a-amigas- dijo nerviosamente.

Hinata sintió como se estrujaba su corazón, pero lentamente fue remplazada por calidez. Entendía sus razones y era obvio que nunca podrían estar juntas de esa manera, pero podrían estar juntas como buenas amigas, su mejor amiga.

A esto le respondió con una sonrisa igual de tímida. Este era el comienzo de una extraña pero buena amistad.

-FeMnArUtO-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Hinata sabía que era mujer. Al principio su trato era un tanto tímido y lejano ya que no sabían como actuar, pero a los días su relación fue creciendo de forma que ahora actúan como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y ese tiempo fue completamente suficiente para que Hinata ya no actuara de forma tan nerviosa, no es que halla dejado su timidez, pero a decrecido de forma levemente notable y ya no actúa de forma torpe cuando estaba junto a Naruto.

Al final de todo su sensei tenia razón, Hinata había resultado la amiga que siempre había querido. La trataba de forma tan amable que no podía evitar de ves en cuando soltar algunas pequeñas lagrimas, de lo que Hinata y Kurenai se habían dado cuenta pero actuaban como si no lo habían notado.

Desde entonces Hinata había ido todos los días a visitarla y ayudarla en su entrenamiento, ademas de que se había confabulado con Kurenai-sensei para transforma a _Naruto_ en _Himawari_, claro que todo ese esfuerzo no había resultado para nada, acepto para producir le perturbaciones posiblemente de por vida, por lo que prefirieron dejar las clases de sexualidad y concentrarse mejor en sus estudios ninjas, los cuales desde que Naruto había iniciado a tomarlos lo había echo en la casa de Kurenai o en el campo de entrenamiento quince el cual estaba prácticamente abandonado.

A esto último Hinata también se le avía unido para mejorar un poco, ya habían dejado los estudios e iniciado algunos entrenamientos físicos ya que habían notado que Naruto había perdido fuerza y resistencia al volver a ser mujer aunque a cambio adquirió mas agilidad y velocidad al desplazarse.

Kurenai les había puesto un entrenamiento aunque a vista fácil, terriblemente difícil donde tenia que utilizar unas pesas especiales la cual cada dos días debían inyectar algo de su chacra para aumentar su peso, método el cual según Hinata y Kurenai era utilizado por un tipo raro llamado Gay que se especializa en Taijutsu.

Desde que había iniciado su entrenamiento hasta ahora Naruto por su parte no había tenido ningún día de descaso, queriendo aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido en la academia para volverse mas fuerte, y por supuesto esto trajo consecuencias, ya que al levantarse noto que ya era mas del medio día.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! no no no, me e quedado dormida- gritaba mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras terminando cayendo en el ultimo escalón.

-Hima-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hinata mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal puesto, seguramente estaba cocinando algo. Desde que las tres comenzaron a vivir juntas Kurenai y Hinata habían insistido en llamarla Himawari, según ellas, que era más bonito y para que se acostumbrara.

-Valla, parece que que al fin decidiste levantarte Himawari- decia Kurenai igualmente saliendo de la cosina.

-pero sensei, ¿Por qué no me ha levantado?- pegunto con ojitos llorosos.

-¿Qué?, por supuesto que lo intente, incluso Mustafa te araño la cara y tu ni e despertapa-

-eh ¿mustafa?- pregunto estrañado. Miro de repente a la puerta de la cocina para encontrar al Kyubi muy relando viendo la escena.

Ahora lo recordaba. Como le había dicho Kurenai, Hinata casi ni se inmuto cuando le dijo que tenia al Kyubi dentro de si, aunque si se mostró muy sorprendida cuando se entero de que ahora estaba fuera de ella, claro que el juraba que los dos se llevarían de mal, Hinata por miedo y el Kyubi por ser un maleducado y tener un comportamiento de yo soy Kyubi-mato-a-la-gente-por-que-se-me-da-la-gana-y-mal-imitador-de-los-Uchihas-cubitos-de-hielo-no Yoko, pero nooo, el Kyubi de solo verla salto en sus brazos como el buen zorrito que era y Hinata la muy inocente le creyó el cuento de yo soy Kyubi-el-santo-que-no-mata-ni-una-mosca-y-no-destruyo-la-vida-de-Himawari-chan. Y después de la presentación entre ella y Hinata decidieron ponerle Mustafa para que no haya sospecha, no podían solo andar por la calle y llamarlo Kyubi, solo de pensar que alguien podía llegar a escucharlo… definitivamente seria muy malo, por eso el nuevo nombre del Kyubi, claro que esto es un secreto entre Hinata y Naruto, Kurenai solo piensa que es la nueva mascota de Naruto aunque al principio se sitio desconcertada al sentir la gran cantidad de chacra que tenia, Naruto solo le dijo que lo había encontrado por lo que seguramente pueda ser una mascota Ninja, esto la tranquilizo un poco, aunque aun no se le salía de la mente que el chacra de este le era muy familiar.

Gruño de tan solo recordarlo, ese maldito zorro le había causado muchos problemas anteriormente y ahora viene y trata a Kurenai y a Hinata tan bien, mientras a ella aun la trataba como paria, ese zorro realmente le encantaba molestarla, ese era el problema.

Suspiro, aunque ciertamente eso le era molesto, no podía negar que la mayoría de las discusiones que tenia con el zorro eran bastante divertidas.

-Hima-chan- dijo Hinata tronando los dedos en su cara.

-eh a lo siento jeje, creo que todavía tengo algo de sueño- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- y como no?, Himawari has estado entrenando y estudiando incluso mas horas de las establecidas, agregándole también que utilizas a mas de veinte clones en cada tarea, lo sorpréndete es que aun estés viva, debería tomarte esta semana libre para que puedas descansar- dijo Kurenai seriamente.

-¡¿Qué? Pero si quiero seguir entrenando-

-eso es lo que quieres pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, no debes obre esforsarte, hasta ahora has hecho un gran avanse y no quieres terminar en e hospital ¿cierto?, hasta ahora no has sufrido algun daño gracias a los poderes curativos del Kyubi, pero recuerda que no siempre podras contar con ellos para ayudarte-

-Kurenai-sensei tiene mucha razón, Hima-chan deberias tomarte esta semana para descansar, recuerda que ya en unos dias iniciaremos nuestra vida como genin y deberemos encontrarnos al cienporciento estables-

-_ellas dos tienen razón mocosa, no creas que voy a curar tus heridas cada vez que se te pegue la gana, recuerda que si utilizas mi chacra en exceso tu vida disminuye poco a poco, lo que significa malas noticias para mi_- le dijo el Kyubi mentalmente.

-Grrr… esta bien, pero solo si me dejan calentar por tres horas en la mañana-

-dos y no pidas mas, la tercera la puedes utilizar para estudiar un poco los libros de estrategia que te he dado, pero el resto de esta semana preferia que descansaras antes de volver a tu casa, conociéndote aprovecharías como ya no estoy para vigilarte y morirte entrenando-

-je je je, tampoco exagere sensei, esta vez pondré un horario para mi entrenamiento ya que como iniciare las misiones no tendré todo el día-ttebayo, además quiero por lo menos pasar tiempo con Hinata y también me gustaría que siga enseñando como realizar venenos, realmente creí que moriría la ultima ves y me gustaría mejorar y no provocar un incidente como la ultima vez- a esto Kurena y Hinata no pudieron evitar estremecerse al recordar como Naruto intento realizar un senillo veneno paralizante y al final lo que izo fue una explosión con un extraño humo verde que tiño su ropa de rojo, ¡ROJO!. Por suerte no era dañina y estaban al aire libre por lo que no hubo muchos problemas.

-en eso no habrá problemas, aunque mejor sea que hablemos luego de eso, vete a comer seguramente deberías tener hambre, en un rato Hiata y yo teníamos pensado en salir un rato a comprar unos víveres y me gustaría que nos acompañaras, solamente has salido a entrenar y no, saldrás como Himawari no como Naruto-

-¡¿Qué?, rayos, esta bien pero quiero ramen para cenar-ttebayo- decía haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Hinata solo sonreía ante el acto de su amiga mientras le servia un plato. Kurenai-sensei le había prohibido comer ramen todo el tiempo según ella, por que le hacia daño a la salud-_patrañas-_pensó Naruto.

-si no quieres me la puedes dar a mi, Hima-chan-dijo el Kyubi aprovechando que Kurenai no estaba allí.

-búscate tu propia comida maldito zorro- respondió ya cansado de su de su acto de soy-un-buen-chico.

-Naruto-chan, no deberías hablarle así a Kyubi-sama- decía Hinata mientras lo cargaba saliendo en su defensa.

-oh Hinata-chan no deberías decirme así, solamente dime Kyu-chan o Mustafa, como prefieras-decía mientras sonreía.

-por eso mismo es que lo trato así, te esta engañando, solamente es un maldito zorro maleducado y pedofilo de mil años, ya veras Hina-chan cuando seas grande y te cases el Incubo que realmente es-

-… creo que exageras…-

-ah, se acabo, ¡me voy a vestir!, Hina-chan ayúdame y tu te quedas aquí-

-como quieras Hima-chan-decía con una descarada sonrisa.

-_ya veras como un día de estos te mato, pequeña mocosa-_

-_también te amo Kyu-chan- _pensó burlonamente sin notar el leve sonrojo que surgió en el rostro del Kyubi.

-_realmente es tu hija…-_ pensó para si mismo intentado calmar su corazón.

-FeMnArUtO-

No solo se sentía incomoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta, sino también nervioso por todas las miradas que le dirigían, y no eran esas miradas de odio de las cuales muy acostumbrada estaba de recibir y de las que pasaba sin darle importancia, eran mas bien miradas curiosas, extrañadas, amigables y…. ¿lujuriosas?

No, tenia que ser su imaginación eso ultimo, aunque al principio se sorprendió por ese trato luego lo comprendió. El ahora mismo físicamente no era Uzumaki Naruto, la peste de Konoha, ahora era una _niña _nunca antes vista por ahí que andaba acompañada por la heredera de los Hyugas, obviamente una persona que nunca antes habían visto que anda que una persona de tan alta clase como un Hyuga, debería ser alguien importante, de buena familia, o simplemente cualquier cosa menos un demonio. No pudo evitarse sentir mal, si supieran quien era…

-ah, Hinata y ahora que hacemos-ttebayo, mejor vamonos a caso esta ropa realmente es incomoda-

-pero que dices Hima-chan, si estas bellísima-

-_la Hyuga tiene razón mocosa, por lo menos ya no pareces una…-_

No pudo terminar de hablar al ver la imagen mental que ella le dio de ella estrangulándolo, trago pesadamente ante eso mientras saltaba de la cabeza de la rubia a los brazos de la peli-negra.

-¿de verdad lo crees?- Hinata asintió mientras sonreía. Hinata le habia convencido de ponerse una de las ropas que Kurenai le habia comprado, obviamente pagadas por el Hokage. Se trataba de un vestido que le recordó al que utiliza Sakura, a diferencia de que las mangas aran largas y anchas como las de un Kimono de color blanco con algunas decoraciones de cerezos en el hombre derecho y al final del vestido en la parte izquierda con unos short igual al que utiliza Sakura solo que negros y unas sandalias chinas rojas, mientras su cabello lo tenia atado en una cola baja echada en su hombro izquierdo con los flecos adornado alrededor de su cara -hmn…-dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda a ver si hay algo que te guste?, Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que podíamos ir de compras si queríamos- dijo recordando como a mitad de camino Kurenai recibió un mensaje del Hokage a través de un halcón, posponiendo las compras para la comida y dejándonos dinero para que hiciéramos lo que queramos.

-no me gusta eso de salir de compras, pero si es para ya no tener que utilizar estas ropas, que estas esperando-ttebayo- dijo nuevamente emocionada mientras tomaba su mano y corrían hasta la primera tienda que vieron.

Se pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas buscando algo que gustara a Naruto mientras iba de tienda en tienda mirando. Ese día Naruto y Kyubi descubrieron que la tímida Hinata no era tan tímida cuando se trataba de ropas y compras, y eso queridos amigos daba miedo.

-Hina-chan, por favor ya vamonos estoy muy cansada- decía mientras cargaba las quince bolsas, (tres de ella el reto de Hinata) mientas la pelinegra salía de otra tienda con una pequeña bolsa negra.

-eeeh, ya hemos comprado tanto, creo que tienes razón, esta oscureciendo y parece que esta a punto de llover- dijo de forma pensativa- por que no nos quedamos en mi casa-

-¿tu casa?, te refieres a la mansión Hyuga, ¡¿estas segura?- dijo sorprendida.

-si, no creo que halla problema, ademas ya es muy tarde y esta a punto de llover. Hasta ahora mi casa es la mas cerca entre la tuya y la de Kurenai-sensei, mi padre lo entenderá-

- en serio, no te preocupes podría quedarme en mi casa, no esta muy lejos, por lo menos mas cerca que la de Kurenai-sensei-

-no es molestia Hima-chan, me encantaría que vinieras, por favor, siii?- decía mientras hacia unos ojitos de cachorrito.

-_donde dejo su timidez-_ pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

-_vamos, no va a ser tan malo mocosa-_ decía el Kyubi saltando nuevamente a la cabeza de la rubia.

-_si tal vez tengas razón, solo tal vez…-_ no sabia por que, pero sentía que algo en esa casa iba a suceder.

**Jeje, ¿les gusto? Espero que si, y bueno lo que tanto ustedes han esperado, ban ban ban ban (sonidos de tambor lose muy malos¬¬):**

**¡La pareja de naru! (recuerden que esta pareja elegida es la en que me voy a concentrar, después are otro sorteo a ver cual sera la pareja oficial)**

**-Sasuke:**** 4**

**-Gaara:**** 2**

**-Neji:**** 1**

**-Rock Lee:**** 0**

**-Shikamaru:**** 1**

**-Shino:**** 0**

**-Kakashi: 1**

**-Haku: 0**

**-Itachi: ****1**

**-Kyubi: 4**

**¡¿Qué? ¡EMPATE!... nah, no se preocupen chicas, había estado pensando en el fic y tal vez esto no sea un KyubifemNaruto, TALVES, ya que en la historia va a ver mucha trama con respecto al Kyubi y su antigua carcelera… creo que hable de mas, pero esa era mi intención, picarles en su gusanito curioso XD.**

**Vuelvo a repetir, disculpen por la tardanza y espero que el cap le hayan gustado, a mi casi no me gusto saben?, pero espero que a ustedes si, y me mande ese regalo especial que a los autores no encanta, reviewrs*U***

**PD: recuerden que mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo.**

**2da PD: si no actualizo para máximo el domingo, no este, el próximo, revisen si e subido una nueva historia, ya que estaba pensando en hacer un NaruHina y como no soy superman no voy a subir dos historias a la vez, necesito inspiración y no voy estar pensando en dos cosas a la vez, le es dicho algunas vez que soy una de las mejores estudiantes de mi curso… si, difícil de creer, me lo dicen muy seguido XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo ^U^.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

Emergió la cabeza que mantenía bajo el agua respirando agitadamente, mientras seguía mirando maravillada el baño en que estaba. Luego de haber caído a un charco de lodo no por culpa del malagradecido zorro-nótese el sarcasmo- Hinata la había llevado al baño personal que tenía en su alcoba para que pudiera limpiarse.

-Hina-chan tiene una casa muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?-

-hi, es muy hermo… ¡¿PERO QUE…?- en todo su esplendor y como Kami lo trajo al mundo (si es que nació así), ahí, al otro extremo de la tina, el Kyubi en su forma humana enjuagándose el cabello- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí-ttebayo?- pregunto histérica mientras se sonrojaba.

-bañándome, dah ¬¬-

-no me refiero a eso estúpido zorro, SOY UNA CHICA-TTEBAYO-

-pues lo único que yo veo es a _un_ tarado rubio medio afeminado- dijo remarcando el hecho que había vuelto a su forma masculina- y además, ¿tu desde cuando te consideras una niña?- pregunto burlonamente.

-…- se sonrojo ante lo último sin ni siquiera saber que decir. Era verdad que últimamente había adquirido algunas costumbres un tanto _femeninas_(como por ejem, bañarse tres veces al día), y también era verdad que había aceptado, de mala gana, el hecho de que ahora era mujer, pero no era como si hubiera comenzado a pensar como _una_ mujer, aun a veces se olvidaba de que ahora era una mujer y su mente masculina seguía tan intacta como antes de haber vuelto a su forma original lo que significaba "no pudor o vergüenza con este tipo de cosas", el problema estaba es que aun no confiaba en el pervertido del Kyubi incluyendo el hecho de que aun no olvidaba lo que el pedofilo zorro le había hecho cuando se conocieron.- p-pues eso ya l-lo se- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- querría decir, ¿por estas aquí?-

-la tina es grande ¿no?- dijo obviando el hecho del enorme tamaño de la tina- y si no te has dado cuenta el tiempo que duras para bañarte es casi abrumador y no voy a durar tanto tiempo con ese desagradable olor en sima mocosa- recordándole que también había caído al lodo al estar sobre su cabeza.

- yo no tengo la culpa de que _alguien_ me estuviera molestando mientras cargaba barias bolsas pesadas- dijo exasperada.

-y tengo yo culpa de eso- dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

-por su puesto, ¡todo es culpa tuya-ttebayo!-

-¡¿culpa mía? No fui yo el que se creyó superman y negó la ayuda de Hinata, estúpida mocosa- comenzándose a enfadar.

-¡Hinata es una chica por Kami! ¡No iba a dejar que cargara esas bolsas tan pesadas!-

-¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA CHICA!-

-¡Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA DE QUE NO ME CONSIDERE UNA! ¡¿QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO?- Grito.

-…- se limito a mirarla mientras comenzaba a sentir una extraña molestia en el pecho que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Sin pudor alguno y sin importarle como se sonrojaba Naruto, salio de la bañera mientras tomaba una toalla que había cerca. Se seco rápidamente y tomo en manos sus cosas.

-¡¿a-a donde vas-ttebayo? ¡Estamos hablando!- dijo irritada.

-por ahí, no quiero que por mi culpa te pase otra desgracia…- dijo fríamente para desaparecer en un ¡Puhs! Ante la mirada anonadada de Naruto.

-¡Ah!, ese estúpido zorro…-exclamo antes de sumergirse nuevamente. Siempre la molestaba e insultaba, siempre se burlaba de ella, nunca le prestaba atención, no la respetaba, y lo peor de todo, ¡Por su culpa casi toda la aldea la odiaba!

Era cierto que después de enterarse de que por el era odiada por la aldea, que por culpa de el le ocultaron su genero, aun después de haberla besado a la fuerza, aun después de hastiarla tanto… ella no lo odiaba, su corazón le era casi imposible procesar tal sentimiento. Pero tampoco era que le agradase, después de todo, el había provocado muchas muertes, el había herido a tantas personas, por su culpa ella ha sufrido tanto, venia el a exigirle libertad, pero tampoco era estúpida, si, le dio la libertad de poder estar afuera nuevamente, pero todo su poder estaba aun dentro de ella y era solo con la condición de entrenarla y hacerla mas fuerte… Eso fue lo que había dicho, pero la verdad era que simplemente sintió pena por el Kyubi.

Incluso un criminal en prisión tenia algo de libertad tras las rejas, tenia la libertad de poder ver a personas que han sido especiales para el, tenían la posibilidad de convivir con alguien aun se llevaran mal y fuera también otro criminal… pero el Kyubi no tenia eso. Fue condenado dentro de una prisión solo y para toda su vida, y tal ves si se lo merezca, pero… hasta ahora en el tiempo que llevaba con el nunca había hecho nada por lo que sea condenado a un mundo de soledad. Si era alguien molesto, irritante, pervertido, pedofílo e insoportable, pero había conocido personas peores hasta ahora. Y tal ves, solo este siguiendo las reglas para tener algo de libertad, tal vez solo estaba fingiendo, pero las risas, sus sonrisas, las bromas, sus peleas, su cara llena de dolor y frialdad eran tan reales para Naruto… se sentía algo culpable.

-KYAAA! ¡Deja de pensar en el!, es solo una treta mas para molestarme, _el solo es una bestia que nunca a conocido el dolor_…- pensó lo ultima intentando borrar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la albergaba. Tomo su toalla y salio del baño.

No pudo evitar quedar nuevamente impresionada por lo grande y hermosa que era la alcoba de Hinata. Vio sobre la enorme cama una sencilla pero bonita yukata blanca con algunos estampados de flores amarillas y un pequeño obi de igual color pero entrado a mamei. La reconoció en seguida como la yukata que Hinata le había obligado a comprar. Ante eso se izo una nota mental de volver a ir a alguna tienda, puesto que Hinata al final en vez de comprar la ropa que quería Naruto, la obligo a elegir la ropa que _ella_ quería, sea kimonos, yukatas, y un par de zapatos.

Viendo que su ropa anterior (que se hubiera puesto mil veces antes que alguna de las demás prendas) estaba sucia y ese era el más censillo comparado a las otras prendas, se puso la ropa interior, (que al parecer había lavado y secado rápidamente) que estaban junto a la yukata, obviamente con los ojos serrados al quitar el Henge, y se dispuso a cambiarse abriendo los ojos después de haberse puesto la ropa interior.

Las personas en la aldea no solo lo daban como un demonio, sino como pervertido. Pero la verdad era que antes de convertirse en mujer no conocía esas partes de la mujer, o era que no veían que _aquellas partes_ siempre estaban ocultas por el humo blanco que las rodeaba al meno que hiciera el Henge con ropa interior. Solo era un niño con ganas de divertirse a costa de la vergüenza de otros, no era como si alguien se hubiera sentado con ella alguna vez para hablarle sobre el género y la anatomía humana, aunque la verdad era que después de una "charla" donde no hubo ningún tipo de "amenazas", Kurenai-sensei le había hecho jurar no hacer de nuevo ese Henge.

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse, Hinata iba entrando con una bandeja con te y algunas galletas que ella misma que había preparado.

-oh, se te ve muy bonito esa yukata Hima-chan- esclamo al verla.

-eeeh, ni lo menciones. Dijiste que íbamos a comprar ropa con que me sintiera cómoda- dijo asiendo un gracioso punchero.

-je je, lo se lo siento, pero no me pude resistir, te vez tan linda-decia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-si, bueno… por cierto Hina-chan, ¿Por qué la mansión esta tan basia?, cuando llegamos no había mas nadie a excepción de las mucamas que nos ayudaron cuando llegamos -

-aquí en la mansión principal solo habitamos los ancianos del nuestro consejo que son cinco, mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo Neji y yo, mientras el resto de la familia secundaria vive en la otra mansión- decía mientras recordaba la situación de la familia de Hinata, que ella misma le había contado- Seguramente los del consejo deben estar en las termas, mientras mi padre y Hanabi-chan según sabia iban a ir fuera de la aldea a hacer un entrenamiento, y Neji-oni-san debe de estar con su equipo- dijo lo ultimo notablemente adolorida.

Después de contarle de su situación con el Kyubi, Hinata le hablo acerca de su familia y el problema de los Souke y Bouke, ademas de como su primo Neji y los miembros de su clan la odiaban por la muerte de su tío Hizashi y por no considerarla digna heredera del clan respectivamente. Naruto se había quedado completamente furiosa por el trato que Hinata recibía en su clan, principalmente con su padre y su primo Neji, que aunque no lo conocía, tenia ganas de partir le el culo principalmente al ultimo.

-¡ah!, por poco y se me olvidaba- dijo repentinamente cambiando de tema- toma, !ábrelo!- exclamo emocionada.

-¿Que es Hina-chan...?- pregunto curiosa mientras habría una pequeña bolsa negra. Dentro había una cajita roja, que contenían unos preciosos pendientes de cristal y plata.-eh, ¿aretes?-pregunto confundida.

-¡Hi!, pero no son aretes comunes. ¿Ves los cristales?, son muy exóticos y muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que estos son capases de contener enormes cantidades de shEmergió la cabeza que mantenía bajo el agua respirando agitadamente, mientras seguía mirando maravillada el baño en que estaba. Luego de haber caído a un charco de lodo no por culpa del malagradecido zorro-nótese el sarcasmo- Hinata la había llevado al baño personal que tenía en su alcoba para que pudiera limpiarse.

-Hina-chan tiene una casa muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?-

-hi, es muy hermo… ¡¿PERO QUE…?- en todo su esplendor y como Kami lo trajo al mundo (si es que nació así), ahí, al otro extremo de la tina, el Kyubi en su forma humana enjuagándose el cabello- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí-ttebayo?- pregunto histérica mientras se sonrojaba.

-bañándome, dah ¬¬-

-no me refiero a eso estúpido zorro, SOY UNA CHICA-TTEBAYO-

-pues lo único que yo veo es a _un_ tarado rubio medio afeminado- dijo remarcando el hecho que había vuelto a su forma masculina- y además, ¿tu desde cuando te consideras una niña?- pregunto burlonamente.

-…- se sonrojo ante lo último sin ni siquiera saber que decir. Era verdad que últimamente había adquirido algunas costumbres un tanto _femeninas_(como por ejem, bañarse tres veces al día), y también era verdad que había aceptado, de mala gana, el hecho de que ahora era mujer, pero no era como si hubiera comenzado a pensar como _una_ mujer, aun a veces se olvidaba de que ahora era una mujer y su mente masculina seguía tan intacta como antes de haber vuelto a su forma original lo que significaba "no pudor o vergüenza con este tipo de cosas", el problema estaba es que aun no confiaba en el pervertido del Kyubi incluyendo el hecho de que aun no olvidaba lo que el pedofilo zorro le había hecho cuando se conocieron.- p-pues eso ya l-lo se- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- querría decir, ¿por estas aquí?-

-la tina es grande ¿no?- dijo obviando el hecho del enorme tamaño de la tina- y si no te has dado cuenta el tiempo que duras para bañarte es casi abrumador y no voy a durar tanto tiempo con ese desagradable olor en sima mocosa- recordándole que también había caído al lodo al estar sobre su cabeza.

- yo no tengo la culpa de que _alguien_ me estuviera molestando mientras cargaba barias bolsas pesadas- dijo exasperada.

-y tengo yo culpa de eso- dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

-por su puesto, ¡todo es culpa tuya-ttebayo!-

-¡¿culpa mía? No fui yo el que se creyó superman y negó la ayuda de Hinata, estúpida mocosa- comenzándose a enfadar.

-¡Hinata es una chica por Kami! ¡No iba a dejar que cargara esas bolsas tan pesadas!-

-¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA CHICA!-

-¡Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA DE QUE NO ME CONSIDERE UNA! ¡¿QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO?- Grito.

-…- se limito a mirarla mientras comenzaba a sentir una extraña molestia en el pecho que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Sin pudor alguno y sin importarle como se sonrojaba Naruto, salio de la bañera mientras tomaba una toalla que había cerca. Se seco rápidamente y tomo en manos sus cosas.

-¡¿a-a donde vas-ttebayo? ¡Estamos hablando!- dijo irritada.

-por ahí, no quiero que por mi culpa te pase otra desgracia…- dijo fríamente para desaparecer en un ¡Puhs! Ante la mirada anonadada de Naruto.

-¡Ah!, ese estúpido zorro…-exclamo antes de sumergirse nuevamente. Siempre la molestaba e insultaba, siempre se burlaba de ella, nunca le prestaba atención, no la respetaba, y lo peor de todo, ¡Por su culpa casi toda la aldea la odiaba!

Era cierto que después de enterarse de que por el era odiada por la aldea, que por culpa de el le ocultaron su genero, aun después de haberla besado a la fuerza, aun después de hastiarla tanto… ella no lo odiaba, su corazón le era casi imposible procesar tal sentimiento. Pero tampoco era que le agradase, después de todo, el había provocado muchas muertes, el había herido a tantas personas, por su culpa ella ha sufrido tanto, venia el a exigirle libertad, pero tampoco era estúpida, si, le dio la libertad de poder estar afuera nuevamente, pero todo su poder estaba aun dentro de ella y era solo con la condición de entrenarla y hacerla mas fuerte… Eso fue lo que había dicho, pero la verdad era que simplemente sintió pena por el Kyubi.

Incluso un criminal en prisión tenia algo de libertad tras las rejas, tenia la libertad de poder ver a personas que han sido especiales para el, tenían la posibilidad de convivir con alguien aun se llevaran mal y fuera también otro criminal… pero el Kyubi no tenia eso. Fue condenado dentro de una prisión solo y para toda su vida, y tal ves si se lo merezca, pero… hasta ahora en el tiempo que llevaba con el nunca había hecho nada por lo que sea condenado a un mundo de soledad. Si era alguien molesto, irritante, pervertido, pedofílo e insoportable, pero había conocido personas peores hasta ahora. Y tal ves, solo este siguiendo las reglas para tener algo de libertad, tal vez solo estaba fingiendo, pero las risas, sus sonrisas, las bromas, sus peleas, su cara llena de dolor y frialdad eran tan reales para Naruto… se sentía algo culpable.

-KYAAA! ¡Deja de pensar en el!, es solo una treta mas para molestarme, _el solo es una bestia que nunca a conocido el dolor_…- pensó lo ultima intentando borrar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la albergaba. Tomo su toalla y salio del baño.

No pudo evitar quedar nuevamente impresionada por lo grande y hermosa que era la alcoba de Hinata. Vio sobre la enorme cama una sencilla pero bonita yukata blanca con algunos estampados de flores amarillas y un pequeño obi de igual color pero entrado a mamei. La reconoció en seguida como la yukata que Hinata le había obligado a comprar. Ante eso se izo una nota mental de volver a ir a alguna tienda, puesto que Hinata al final en vez de comprar la ropa que quería Naruto, la obligo a elegir la ropa que _ella_ quería, sea kimonos, yukatas, y un par de zapatos.

Viendo que su ropa anterior (que se hubiera puesto mil veces antes que alguna de las demás prendas) estaba sucia y ese era el más censillo comparado a las otras prendas, se puso la ropa interior, (que al parecer había lavado y secado rápidamente) que estaban junto a la yukata, obviamente con los ojos serrados al quitar el Henge, y se dispuso a cambiarse abriendo los ojos después de haberse puesto la ropa interior.

Las personas en la aldea no solo lo daban como un demonio, sino como pervertido. Pero la verdad era que antes de convertirse en mujer no conocía esas partes de la mujer, o era que no veían que _aquellas partes_ siempre estaban ocultas por el humo blanco que las rodeaba al meno que hiciera el Henge con ropa interior. Solo era un niño con ganas de divertirse a costa de la vergüenza de otros, no era como si alguien se hubiera sentado con ella alguna vez para hablarle sobre el género y la anatomía humana, aunque la verdad era que después de una "charla" donde no hubo ningún tipo de "amenazas", Kurenai-sensei le había hecho jurar no hacer de nuevo ese Henge.

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse, Hinata iba entrando con una bandeja con te y algunas galletas que ella misma que había preparado.

-oh, se te ve muy bonito esa yukata Hima-chan- exclamo al verla.

-eeeh, ni lo menciones. Dijiste que íbamos a comprar ropa con que me sintiera cómoda- dijo asiendo un gracioso punchero.

-je je, lo se lo siento, pero no me pude resistir, te vez tan linda-decia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-si, bueno… por cierto Hina-chan, ¿Por qué la mansión esta tan bacía?, cuando llegamos no había mas nadie a excepción de las mucamas que nos ayudaron cuando llegamos -

-aquí en la mansión principal solo habitamos los ancianos del nuestro consejo que son cinco, mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo Neji y yo, mientras el resto de la familia secundaria vive en la otra mansión- decía mientras recordaba la situación de la familia de Hinata, que ella misma le había contado- Seguramente los del consejo deben estar en las termas, mientras mi padre y Hanabi-chan según sabia iban a ir fuera de la aldea a hacer un entrenamiento, y Neji-oniisan debe de estar con su equipo- dijo lo ultimo notablemente adolorida.

Después de contarle de su situación con el Kyubi, Hinata le hablo acerca de su familia y el problema de los Souke y Bouke, además de como su primo Neji y los miembros de su clan la odiaban por la muerte de su tío Hizashi y por no considerarla digna heredera del clan respectivamente. Naruto se había quedado completamente furiosa por el trato que Hinata recibía en su clan, principalmente con su padre y su primo Neji, que aunque no lo conocía, tenia ganas de partir le el culo principalmente al ultimo.

-¡ah!, por poco y se me olvidaba- dijo repentinamente cambiando de tema- toma ¡ábrelo! Es para ti- exclamo alegre un poco sonrojada.

-¿Que es Hina-chan...?- pregunto curiosa mientras habría una pequeña bolsa negra. Dentro había una cajita roja, que contenían unos preciosos pendientes de cristal y plata.-eh, ¿aretes?-pregunto confundida.

-hi! hima-chan, pero realmente no son unos p-pendientes comunes. Este tipo de cristal comúnmente llamado Kontena(contenedores), ya que son c-capases de contener enormes cantidades de chakra incluso el doble que el que normalmente tiene un kage- dijo ante una sorprendida Naruto por el hecho de que algo tan pequeño pueda ser capas de contener tanto poder.

-¡eeeh!, ¡En serio Hina-chan!, ¡¿y como funcionan?-

-pues es muy fácil, mira- dijo apuntando a su oreja, mostrando unos iguales pero estos eran de un color morado claro- solo tienes que inyectar un poco de chacra en ellos, y al instante tomaran el color de tu chakra-

-¿el color de mi chacra?-

-si, normalmente somos capaces de ver el chakra mas no diferencial el color el cual es muy diferente en c-cada uno. Estas piedras tomaran el color de tu chakra y de pequeñas cantidades casi imperceptibles para los que lo utilizan, estas van tomand-do el chacra poco a poco-

-pero si absorben nuestro chakra, no deberían ser peligrosas para nosotras?-

-no, como ya te dije son p-pequeñas cantidades de chakra que en tan solo un par de minutos recuperaríamos rápidamente, por lo que es casi imposible n-notar su p-perdida. Y en caso de que perdamos todo nuestro chakra en a-alguna pelea o por cualquier otro motivo, este rápidamente se activara drenando todo el chakra en nuestro cuerpo que hasta ahora había t-tomado.-dijo terminando u explicación.

-¡Increíble!- vociferó emocionada- pero no debiste Hina-chan, si son tan valiosas debiste guardarlas o dárselas a alguien mas-

-eh, pero yo te lo quise dar a ti, además el que los consiguió fue Kyu-ch…-paro abruptamente poniéndose las manos en la boca.

-¡¿Kyu-chan? No estarás hablando del zorro apestoso- dijo conmocionada.

-¡N-Naruto-chan!, no d-deberías llamarlo a-así- dijo poniéndose nerviosa- pero te cuento…

FLASH BACK

_Estaban platicando amenamente el Kyubi y Hinata la cual cargaba al anterior, mientras Naruto cargaba las pesadas bolsas de la ropa que Hinata había comprado para ella y las que le había "recomendado" comprar._

_-oh, Hinata vamos a detenernos de un pronto en esa tienda por favor "tu y yo"- dijo serio mirando a Naruto, a lo que capto en seguida._

_-hi- murmuro bajito- Hima-chan, voy a entrar ha eta tienda, ¿podri…?-_

_-eh, descansar, claro Hinata, tomate tu tiempo- dijo mientras corría como dos cuadras hacia un banco cayendo con todo y bolsas._

_-eso fue fácil- dijo el Kyubi divertido, mientras Hinata la miraba con mala cara por su visible fastidio ante sus adorados momentos de compra._

_El Kyubi mirando que nadie les este prestando atención salto de los brazos de Hinata para volver rápidamente a su forma humana._

_-bien, vamos hina… ¿Hinata?-dijo extrañado por el sonrojo y la expresión que tenia la chica- ¡aaah! cierto, Hiina-chan nunca había visto mi forma humana, a que soy sexi- dijo haciendo una pose a lo que Hinata ya no se podía diferenciar si era ella o un tomate._

_-¡K-M-Mustafa!- exclamo no sabiendo donde esconderse._

_-ja ja ja, solo es una broma, ven entremos- dijo caminado hacia la tienda. A simple vista parecía muy una tienda muy sencilla, pero por dentro era muy diferente. Estaba hermosa mente decorada en tonos tintos y negros. Era una joyería, y sin duda alguna si Hinata no hubiera estado tan concentrada en las hermosas joyas que había en uno de los varios gabinetes que había en la tienda, hubiera notado al pobre hombre, al parecer el dueño, que parecía a punto de orinarse ante la mirada amenazante del Kyubi cuyos ojos habían vuelto a su rojo natural._

FLASH BACK END.

-…-

-eh, y ¿Que paso después Hina-chan?- viendo que no decía mas nada.

-pues la verdad e-es que estaba muy entretenida viendo la tienda. No estaba muy segura de que era lo que había estado haciendo hasta que llegamos aquí, que Kyu-chan me mostró lo que era. Me dio estos que llevo p-puesto y me dijo que te diera este par a ti, pero que no te dijera que fue de parte de el…-

-pero… ¿Por qué?- murmuro de forma casi inaudible con la cabeza gacha.

-eh… sabes, aunque ustedes se vivan peleando, yo creo que le agradas mucho- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- no le digas que te conté, pero hay veces que lo e atrapado mirándote con una sonrisa, y en todo el tiempo que estuvimos de compra estuvo enviándole varias miradas desagradables a todos los hombres que te miraban- murmuro lo ultimo con una sonrisa picara, como si estuviera contando el chisme del año.

Naruto solo pudo mirar hacia abajo sintiendo nuevamente ese apretón desagradable en su pecho.

-Sabes, Naruto-chan-hablo ahora con el semblante serio- deberías darle una oportunidad a Kyubi-san. Tal ves haya cometido muchos errores, pero si el fuera tan malo como dicen… no seria extraño que hasta ahora no haya hecho nada contra la aldea, contra ti, Kurenai-sensei o contra de mi… ¿alguna ves le has preguntado por que ha hecho lo que izo?-

Naruto hasta ahora no había levantado la cabeza pero se veía bastante inquieta. Por dentro se sentía basura, era cierto, nunca se lo había preguntado, hasta ahora nunca le había preguntado los motivos por el cual había cometido todos aquellos actos y solo lo había ayudado a salir principalmente por poder, nunca se había interesado en conocerlo mientras el sabia prácticamente todo de ella, era una escoria, no era diferente a las personas de su pueblo, lo había tratado como la aldea la trataba a ella.

_**Yo creo que le agradas mucho-**_ esa frase resonaba en su mente…

-me voy- murmuro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el balcón.

-eh… ¿que?, ¿te vas? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida por la actitud de Naruto.

-voy a buscar al kyubi. No me esperes, me quedare en mi casa-

-eh, ¿no se encuentra aquí?, pensé que estaba en el baño. ¿Cuándo se…? – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como Naruto salto rápidamente del balcón hacia el techo- ¡Espera Himawari!- dijo corriendo tras de ella.

Al saltar el techo Naruto corrió sobre este rápidamente hasta la parte delantera, sintiendo como Hinata iba tras de ella y sin querer dar algún tipo de explicación mando chakra a sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad y se impulso para dar un enorme salto cayendo de forma ágil y elegante en posición gatuna en medio de la calle.

-¡Himawari!- exclamo al llegar justo de tras de ella pero sus esfuerzos se vieron en barde al ver como Naruto desaparecía en un remolino de pétalos de girasoles.

-tks… supongo que ellos arreglaran el resto- dijo para si mismo en un susurro con un enorme sonrojo, al recordar como accidentalmente con su Byakugan activado pudo ver la discusión que los dos habían tenido siendo capaz de leer los labios, haber sabido de que habían hablado

-_me siento una pervertida, pero es que quería cerciorarme si Naru-chan estaba bien, no creí que Kyubi-san iba estar también allí…- _

Volviendo a sus pasos, dispuesta a volver a la mansión, se encontró que a no mas de cuatro metros de ella se encontraba las tres personas, con las cuales ni se imaginaba encontrarse.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama- Hablo una gelida voz.

-buenas noches… Neji-niisan-.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN XD.**

**Primero quería decirles que se que había dicho que iba a publicar el domingo, y se que también había dicho que en este cap iba Naruto entrar ya a la academia para dividir los grupos, pero e estado muy ocupada y el cap se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo así que decidí dejarlo hasta ahí, en próximo cap, continuo con la emoción XD.**

**OJO (deben leer esto)**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviewrs, se los agradezco de corazón, aparte quería comentar a todas a aquellas personas que me comentaron sobre lo del Kyubi como pareja.**

**El si va hacer unas de las posibles parejas, en realidad al principio había diseñado la historia para que el fuera el pro junto a naru, pero como parte de la historia del fic (de lo cual no diré nada) habría unos cap donde se hablaba sobre el Kyubi que estaba pensando poner a partir de los exámenes chunnin (tampoco me pregunten nada), pues bien, esa parte de la historia la escribiré (todavía no la he escrito) por inspiración de un anime que había visto hace muuuuuuuuucho, donde los personajes NO terminan juntos. **

**Había dicho que TAL VES, el Kyubi no sea parte de las posibles parejas, por que estaba pensando seriamente en si guiarme de ese anime… pero e decidido que no, mi inspiración con el Kyubi esta mas que buena XD.**

**Así que los principales posibles parejas de Naruto, son: Kyubi, Sasuke y Gaara (por votaciones de ultimo minuto).**

**Así que sin más, no les quito su tiempo valioso. Recuerden que mientras mas reviewrs mas rápido actualizo, tomen en cuenta que este estúpido miércoles inicio la escuela ¬¬#... lo que consiste en clases, tareas, castigos, profesoras menopausicas, en fin, un mundo de torturas al alcance de tus manos. ¡Buena suerte a todos y dichosos sean los que aun no entraran al colegio! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que que les guste este cap ^U^.**

****Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.****

_-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama- Hablo una gélida voz._

_-buenas noches… Neji-niisan-._

Se miraron por varios segundos, el con odio disimulado y ella con dolor…

-¡YOOOHS! ¡HINATA-SAN! ¡TUS YAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SON…!-

-¡No grites Lee!-Exclamo una castaña con dos chonguitos al chico raro de enormes cejas y fuertes pulmones - buenas noches Hinata, y disculpa a Lee, ya sabes como es el- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas n-noches Ten-Ten-san, Lee-san y no te p-preocupes no m-me molesta- dijo tímidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Hinata-san, si no es molestia, ¿me dirías quien era la Rubia de hace un segundo?- dijo con emoción contenida.

-Cierto Hinata, ¿Era una amiga tuya?-dijo Ten-Ten igualmente curiosa como su amigo Lee.

-bu-bueno…- balbució nerviosa pensando si era correcto hablar, viendo la cara de curiosidad de los compañeros de su primo, mientras el último seguía con su cara seria y su molestia disimulada, aunque internamente estaba igual o incluso mas impaciente por saber quien era la bella joven.

-¡Por favor Hinata-san! ¡ME GUSTARIA SABER QUIEN ERA ESA ENCANTADORA FLORECILLA QUE A AVIVADO MI CORAZON! ¡QUIERO SABER EL NOMBRE DE ESA HERMOSURA CUYAS YAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ERAN TAN…!- calló abruptamente por el golpe de su amiga.

-¡que no grites!-exclamo enfadada Ten-Ten- lo siento Hinata, si quiere no digas nada, es solo que me dio curiosidad aquella chica, solo cayó repentinamente y desapareció sin más… cuando la vi bien parecía alguien muy frágil, pero parece alguien ser muy hábil, ¿es un ninja de Konoha o alguna compañera?, nunca la había visto antes por aquí…- pregunto esperanzada de que le contestase.

-bu-bueno p-pues ella era…-tartamudio haciendo el S.O.S. mentalmente con la esperansa de que la ayudaran.

-no tenemos por que perder el tiempo con estupideces- todos voltearon al escuchar el tono frió de Neji.

-Neji-niisan- murmuro Hinata sintiendo una punzada de dolor ante el tono que había usado, aunque mentalmente le agradecía por ayudarla aunque este ni idea tenia de eso.

-mañana tenemos una importante misión y si tienen tanto tiempo que perder hablando, deberían irse ya a sus casa y prepararse, para evitar ser un estorbo el día de mañana. Buenas noches-dijo con una leve inclinación hacia Hinata fulminándola con los ojos de forma que solo ella fuera capaz de ver, y entro sin mas.

-ohhh, Neji es tan frio como siempre- dijo Ten-Ten algo ofendida por el comportamiento de su compañero.- aunque tiene razón, nos veremos después Hinata. Vamonos Lee- dijo mientras empujaba levemente a su amigo por la espalda.

-eeeh, pero yo quería saber quien era la Rubia. Estupido Neji y su faceta de perfección, seguramente era el mas interesando por saber quien era la hermosa floresilla.-mascullo Lee por lo bajo sin saber que tenia toda la razón-¡Adiós Hinata-san! ESPERO QUE CUANDO NO VOLVAMOS A VER SUS YAMAS DE JUVENTUD SIGAN TAN…-

-si, si, Lee, camina-dijo callándolo mientras lo empujaba suavemente por la espalda.

Hinata se limito a corresponder la despedida con una leve reverencia y los observo partir mientras discutían hasta que los perdió de vista. Suspiro. Camino dispuesta a entrar a la mansión Hyuga cuando escucho una voz…

_-¡buena noches!-_ No pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa al notar que justo al lado de ella estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el Kyubi no Youko en su forma humana.

-¡Ky-Kyubi-san!- exclamo aun sorprendida.

-¿te asuste? Disculpa…-dijo en tono neutro.

-eh? No esta bien, no te p-preocupes -dijo un tímidamente aun no acostumbrada a su forma humana.

-bueno, me voy seguido, tengo algo que hacer. Dile a la mocosa que la veré mañana- siguió hablando en el mismo tono neutro aunque Hinata pudo sentir un deje de enojo cuando termino de hablar.

-Himawari-chan se fue-dijo Hinata -D-Después de que le di el r-regalo, estaba muy triste. Dijo que iba a buscarte y d-desapareció.-

-¿sabe que fui yo?- pregunto con el mismo tono de indiferencia. Hinata asintió.-hmn… esta bien, no importa- siguió caminado.

-Kyubi-san- llamo atrayendo su atención.- ella esta muy arrepentida…-

-…- no recibió alguna palabra o asentimiento de que la halla escuchado, solo pudo ver como desapareció en un remolino de fuego con la esperanza de que todo se arreglara…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Se sentía cansada tanto mental como físicamente, completamente frustrada y para colmo adolorida, si, adolorida, pero quien la manda a salir corriendo de la casa de Hinata descalza. Llevaba mas de tres horas buscando al estúpido zorro ese para para para… ¡ni si quiera sabia para que lo buscaba!, simplemente había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de hablar con el, aclararle sus dudas, decirle…<p>

-¡KYAAA!, ¡Ni si quiera se por que me preocupo por el! ¡El es el Kyubi no youko! ¡Sabe como cuidarse! ¡Me voy a casa!- dije volteándose repentinamente para regresar pero... simplemente no pudo moverse. Suspiro.

-¿Por qué sentiré esta opresión en el pecho? ¡¿Por qué me afecta tanto? _¿Por qué?-_ se dijo para si misma. Miro nuevamente el entorno para ver si encontraba rastro del Kyubi. Se encontraba en el parque central de Konoha, lo había buscado en todas partes, desde Ichiraku, la academia, en su casa donde dejo un clon en caso de que apareciera e incluso en la torre Hokage en el cual se llevo mas tiempo al estar completamente cerrada, y no es que tuviera problema en entrar y salir cuando se le pegara la gana, pero al parecer había reesforzado la seguridad desde su ultima broma.-_después de tantos años y aun no aprenden-_ pensó.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras se tiraba sobre el pasto sin importarle lo estropeado que había quedado la yukata después de estar corriendo tras horas sudando y en par de ocasiones cayendo donde adquirió algunos manchones de tierra.

Se preguntaba donde estaba el Kyubi, tal ves debía haberle dicho a Hinata lo que paso y tal ves le hubiera podido ayudar a buscarlo con su Byakugan y... el ¡Byakugan!, ¡rayos! ¡¿Por que no lo pensó antes? Pero ya era tarde, no quería ir a molestarla a su casa.

Se levanto ignorando inútilmente el dolor de sus pies. Miro el cielo estrellado junto a la luna en todo su esplendor que iluminaba todo alrededor, para luego mirar la pequeña cajita en su mano que contenían los aretes que Hinata le había dado. Suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez desde que había salido de la casa de Hinata, y camino con la intención de irse a su casa.

-vaya, pero miren lo que Kami nos ha mandado je je- escucho justo atrás d ella una grotesca voz.

-aaah, kawai ja ja ja nunca había visto una flor tan bella- dijo burlona mente riendo junto con los otros.

-sabia que Kami-sama algún día nos recompensaría por nuestras buenas obras-dijo el tercer tipo siguiéndole el juego a los otros riendo escandalosamente.

Naruto se quedo de piedra. Había mejorado mucho en estas semanas, si. Pero dichos conocimientos ninjas se habían borrado de su mente al verlos. Los conocía… eran los tres tipos que en cada año, aun a veces no era su cumpleaños, la perseguían junto a otras personas para golpearla.

Sabia gracias a su buen oído y los murmullos de la gente que todos aquellos que intentaban algo contra ella eran ejecutados. Pero tal vez gracias a Kami que estaba en su contra, aquellos tres se las habían ingeniado para salir ilesos. Y solo por miedo, por miedo de que escaparan y volvieran, por miedo a que la buscaran y le hicieran algo peor de lo que ya le han hecho, se mantuvo callada.

-¿estas nerviosa floresita? Si no te aremos nada- dijo el primero que había hablado. Era un hombre gordo moreno. El segundo era un tipo bajo pero robusto castaño y el otro era alto y delgado pelirrojo, este la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era alguien bueno y amable por sus facciones relajadas pero resulto ser como los otros dos, alguien grotesco y repugnante tanto en apariencia como en su forma de hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres muda?- dijo alzando una mano para tocarla sin esperar que la chica reaccionara violentamente.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grito golpeando su mano y echándose a correr. Los tres hombres no perdieron tiempo y al ser ya Jounin pudieron atraparla, con algo de dificultad claro, siendo el pelirrojo el que la atrapo por la espalda rodeándola con los brazos con dificultad al estar moviéndose constante.- ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTA…!-le tapo la boca para que no la pudieran escuchar.

-oh vamos, seremos muy amable- hablo en un tono aparentemente "sexi".

Quería llorar, quería gritar, maldecir, golpear, correr, suplicar… tantos malos recuerdos de aquellas personas que la golpearon y marginaron, eran tantos los rostros y nombres que habían en su mente, pero solo tres eran los cuales valió la pena recordar…no, mejor dicho, los rostros que desgraciada mente nunca podría olvidar…

_-Naruto… créeme que todo fue para protegerte, el Yondaime lo izo para protegerte- le dijo dejándola sorprendía- ya se que sabes sobre el Kyubi en tu interior, el Yondaime quiso que se te considerara un héroe pero sabia las posibilidades de que eso no pasara, si ellos supieran que eras una niña y no un niño, que crees que hubiera pasado, que crees que hubiera hecho algunos de esos hombres que llegaron a atacarte cuando pequeño- lo que dijo Sarutobi le sorprendió de sobremanera…_

Las palabras que el viejo Sarutobi le había dicho cuando se entero de su genero resonaron en su mente. También recordó las cosas que le había contado Kurenai-sensei, lo peligroso, lo verdaderamente peligroso que era el mundo shinobi… aun más peligroso cuando eres una mujer.

Intento, en cerio lo intento, liberarse y escapar, pero no pudo. Es cierto, se había vuelto una digna oponente, tanto estratégica mente como en velocidad y si era digno de mencionar hasta mucho mas flexible y ágil, pero su cuerpo se había vuelto algo débil y menos resistente, llevaba quien sabe cuanto tiempo buscando al Kyubi, ¿y para que?... para pedirle perdón, tenia que admitirlo, era una desgraciada que lo había tratado que los demás la habían tratado a ella y tal vez si se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste florecilla?- dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo viendo como el forcejeo de Naruto disminuía por el cansancio.

-oigan, es mi imaginación o esta cría se parece mucho al chico Kyubi- dijo lo ultimo casi escupiendo mientras la miraba indecorosamente de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto ahogo un grito de miedo a escuchar lo que dijo.

-es cierto- dijo el gordo con rabia en la voz- deberíamos hacerle una visita pronto. ¿No creen?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-cierto, es extraño no ver a ese asqueroso zorro molestando a la gente y gastando bromas- esta vez hablo el castaño- sabes preciosa, es una pena que te parecieras mucho a el, tal vez ni lo conozca ya que solo es maldito huérfano, y créeme que íbamos a ser muy ambles, pero la verdad no estamos de mucho humor…- dijo macabra mente mientras pudo ver de reojo que los otros dos solo reían de acuerdo con la idea.

Sintió como todo a su alrededor repentinamente se revolvía y como en un ¡puf! aparecieron los tres en una habitación oscura, pero por lo que podía ver, parecía una vieja cabaña como abandonada.

Sintió como era estallada a la pared, y como algo viscoso bajaba por su frente, con la poca fuerza que tenia levanto su mano hacia su frente, _sangre…_

-yo primero- hablo el pelirrojo y con horror vio como bajaba su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, colocando su mano en su entrepierna, estimulándose.

Un chillido de horror salio de su boca, tenia que admitir que, por un momento, tubo la esperanza que simplemente la golpearan hasta el cansancio, pero era obvio que le esperaba algo mucho peor. De forma temblorosa comenzó a retroceder. Ella no sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero estaba muy asustada y agotada tanto física como mentalmente para pensar en alguna cosa que lograra salvarla.

Cuando el pelirrojo la tomo por el brazo, por acto de reflejo atino a golpearlo fuertemente en la nariz, que lo mas probable es que aunque no tuviera su excelente audición, aun así hubiera sido capas de escuchar el !crack! que el golpe provoco.

-¡Perra!¡ERES UNA PERRA!- grito colérico mientras ponía una mano en su nariz que estaba sangrando- ¡AGARENLAN!- vocifero en modo de orden a los otros dos que dejaron de soltar las pequeña risas al ver la joven defenderse y sin ningún problema la agarraron, cada uno, de un brazo.-¡Estúpida!- le grito mientras le pegaba una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla- ahora si no tendré consideración-dijo con voz de ultratumba haciendo que Himawari se arrepintiera de su acto.

Se sentía morir. Preferiría morir antes de que pasara lo que creía que iba a pasar. Se acordó breve mente de la vez que conoció al Kyubi... y sinceramente esto era muy diferente de aquella vez. Si, la había besado y su trato no había sido muy amable, pero había sido mas ¿tierno?, como decirlo, ella había visto nostalgia y sufrimiento cuando el la vio, ella sintió la necesidad y cariño cuando este la beso, ella pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando ella lo golpeo y pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando le dijo perdón...

El a cambio de estos hombres degenerados había sentido arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho, y sin duda alguna, estas personas eran aun mucho mas dignas que el Kyubi de ser catalogados como "demonios".

-_Kyubi- _pensó su nombre.-_si hubiera sabido que esta noche... si no hubiera sido tan estúpida- _pensó soltando lagrimas a sentir como aquel ser comenzaba a manosearla. Sintió un terror que jamas había experimentado cuando comenzó a rasgar la hermosa Yukata con un kunai mientras los se carcajeaban estruendosamente ante su horror mientras besaban su cuello repugnante mente.

-_Que alguien me salve por favor, Kyubi, lo siento, Kyubi _¡KYUBIIIIII!_- _grito lo ultimo mientras los tres paraban sorprendidos y algo alterados ante el nombre que había gritado, para después suspirar y reír ante lo que ellos pensaba, la estupidez que la niña había gritado.

-vaya, después de todo si conoces al mocoso Kyubi, esto sera aun mas interesante y desgarrador para ti _florecilla-_susurro en su oído. Los manoseos comenzaron a ser mas constantes y doloros por la fuerza que usaban pues los res decidieron participar en la misma y horripilante labor. Sintió su alma romperse cada ves que la tocaban, cada ves que sintió aquellos labios por sus brazos o muslos, pero sin duda alguna, queria morir cuando escuucho al pelirrojo decir:

-separen sus piernas...

**Ese día había pasado una de las peores experiencias de su vida...**

La puerta de aquella vieja cabaña se abrió salvajemente, camino un par de pasos hasta ser iluminado por la luz de la Luna que s infiltraba por la ventana mostrando la figura de un joven hombre, cuyos ojos amarillentos destellaban en furia…

**_-Naruto…_**

_Esa voz…_

-¿Quién d-demon-nios e-eres?- dijo el castaño asustado por la enorme sed de sangre que emanaba.

**-Créanme cuando les digo que soy su peor pesadilla…-**

_…sonaba enojado, no, nunca lo había escuchado tan **enojado.**_

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de aquella bestia sedienta de sangre estaba junto a el… hasta que vio los rostros muertos de sus amigos, como cada miembro de sus cuerpos caía rebanados, completamente masacrados…

_Por esto…_

**-Kyubi no Youko-**

_Por esta aquí…_

**-**p-por f-av-vor p-perdo-n per-rdon-neme- dijo el único vivo con el miedo casi palpable a escuchar su nombre y ver como sus ojos y su pelo se tornaban de un intenso rojo _sangre…_

_Por ayudarme…_

**-¿Qué te perdone? ¡¿Qué TE PERDONE?-**grito colérico antes de atravesar su pecho, arrancándole el corazón.

_Por salvarme…_

_-_**Nunca te perdonaría por lastimar a la persona más importante en mi vida…**

**_...Gracias._**

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto y Kyubi, después de masacrar, quemar y escupir este sobre lo cuerpos pulverizado de los tres degenerados, partieron al apartamento de Naru el Kyubi cargando a la anterior tipo novia.<p>

-ya... me puedes bajar, gracias...- dij en un murmullo casi inaudible después de entrar en su _hogar_.

-Naruto...-

-me ire a acostar-

-espera, Naruto...-

-me ciento muy cansada y...-

-HIMAWARI- exclamo enojado por su evasión tomando con ligera fuerza su mentón.

¡Paf!

Naruto vio estupefacta su mano viendo lo que acababa de hacer...

-_lo siento,_ lo siento, ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!, a-actue sin p-ensarl-lo, lo s-siento, l-lo s-sient-to- dijo tapándose la cara furiosamente con las manos- yo, y-yo, no me t-toques, n-no me toq-ques, _te lo s-suplico-_ sin poder evitarlo, lloro, descargo todas las lagrimas que contenía. Los sonllosos salían de su boca, poco a poco transformándose en chillidos de o horror y desesperación.

-¡AAAh!- pego un grito de deseperaion al sentir como el cuerpo del Kyubia se abrasaba al el sullo.

-no te soltare, me escuchaste, .Soltare. No te Voy a dejar sola, nunca me voy a perdonar por dejarte sola, confía en mi por favor, _no te dejare sola-_ hablo serio, pero se notaba la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Naruto tenia que ser sincera. Ni siquiera con Iruka-sensei, Hina-chan, Hokage-jiji, o Kurenai-sensei, las cuales eran sus personas preciosas, se había sentido tan protegida como ahora se sentía junto al Kyubi, por lo que se aferro a el, su nueva persona preciso, y lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Después de un rato, el Kyubi pensando que había quedado dormida, la sostuvo para cargarla, pero miro con sorpresa con salio dispara hacia el baño. La siguió sin entender hasta que vio con vergüenza como la chica terminaba de romper la ya destruida Yukata y la ropa interior sin activar el sello.

-q-que haces- tartamudeo nervioso, para ver como habría la regadera de la tina.

No le contesto, volteo para evitar la mirada del Kyubi dándole la espalda y se inclino para toma el shampoo y tallarse con desesperación el pelo.

-Huelo mal, estoy sucia, _huelo a ellos...-_gimió en desesperación tallándose con mas fuerza.

Capto en seguida a lo que se refirió, y solo un Inuzuka, Naruto o el Kyubi, los cuales tenían un olfato bastante desarrollado podrían notarlo. El solo recordar lo que hace no mas de treinta minutos había sucedido, provoco que su furia creciera al punto de que su pelo y sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente rojos, pero rapidamente volvieron como antes al ver con dolor como el cuerpo de Naruto se estrmecia del susto.

Tomo una toalla y apartando la vista la envolvió en el cuerpo de la joven. Entro a la bañera sin importarle mojarse y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el sedoso cabello d Naruto suavemente, así como tomo un jabón perfumado limpiando ni rápido ni lento de forma suave su piel.

-pon el sello- murmuro evitando mirarla a los ojos, comenzando a tallar su espalda después de que ella izo lo que le pidió...

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Sentada sobre su cama con las piernas pegada a su pecho, Naruto se encontraba mirando embelesada por la ventana. Eran mas de la media noche. El Kyubi después de salir del baño le había dejado una toalla seca junto a su pi llama que consistía en un pantalón naranja pálido con unos tiernos osos comiendo ramen, que curiosamente tenia mucho antes de ser mujer, y una camisa manga larga que ahora le quedaba algo floja, pero no por eso mal.<p>

Al salir del baño se encontró con el Kyubi que le había preparado algo para cenar, que aunque se había negado, la mirada del Kyubi le había terminado de conversen, y al terminar, el simplemente le dijo que fuera a su alcoba, que el recogía todo. Se fue sin saber que pensar. El nunca se había comportad tan amable, solo el día que se conocieron, pero eso no había durado tanto como para tomarlo en cuenta.

Y ahora estaba aquí, mirando las estrellas que se asomaban por la ventana sin saber que hacer.

-pensé que estarías durmiendo- la voz terciopelada del Kyubi resonó bajo pero suave en su habitación. Miro para ver con sorpresa que no estaba ni a un metro, sentado junto a ella en su cama mirándola con ojos profundos.

-... no tengo sueño ah...- bostezo sonoramente sonrojándose ante la suave risa del Kyubi al descubrir su obvia mentira.

-deberías dormir...¿O acaso tienes miedo?- dijo con tono burlón, aunque se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como su rostro se torno pálido y sus ojos se llenaban de temor.- lo siento, creo que debería de irme...-

- ¡NO!-exclamo sorprendiendo al Kyubi- y-yo, _podrías quedarte_-murmuro casi inaudible. El Kyubi sonrió ante su sonrojo, y sin decir nada levanto las sabanas y acurruco a la rubia contra su pecho mientras tarareaba una suave melodía...

-sabes que, has incumplido todas las reglas- susurro sintiéndose mas adormilada.

-¿hmn...?- also una ceja sin saber lo que quería decir.

-saliste de mi con la condición de que no podías matar a nadie, decir quien eras, llamar la atención, tocarme, o crear algún conflicto con alguna persona, además de que me ibas ayudar a entrenar, y no ha cumplido nada de eso- vio como Kyubi iba hablar pero se adelanto- pero sabes algo..._Gracias, si hubieras hecho todo aquello, no se que me hubiera pasado-_murmuro.

_-hmn_...- el no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo su contenedora- yo... no eh roto todas mis promesas, sabes- enuncio con fingido enojo- te había prometido que nunca te abandonare ¿no?, _y aunque quisiera no __podría _¬¬_-_ murmuro para si mismo.

-¿que dijiste?-

-nada, ahora duérmete mocosa- inquirió de forma irritada mientras comenzaba a tararear de nuevo.

Naruto se limito a mirarlo mal, sabia que después de esto volvería a ser el flojo, irritante, y apestoso Kyubi-yo-no-hago-nada-malo-no Youko y ambos actuarían como si no hubiera pasado nada, por lo que se ahorro sus palabras y volvió a acomodarse para disfrutar del momento y en tan solo unos minutos conciliar el sueño. El Kyubi al ver esto dejo de tararear y se dedico exclusivamente a observar el rostro de Naruto.

Su rostro se veía completamente tranquilo y no había signos de miedo o incomodidad en su rostro. Disfruto en ver los rasgos que no había podido notar, como que su rostro aun permanecía redondea aun con la grasa e bebe, sus largas pestañas o el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras mantenía sus labios en un cómico punchero.

Río suavemente ante lo ultimo y beso su frente con dulzura...

-_nunca te abandonare, te lo prometo... no repetiré mi el mismo error dos veces, no te perderé como a ella-_se juro mentalmente para luego quedarse dormido abrasado al cuerpo de Himawari.

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Los diez días restantes que le quedaban para ir a la academia habían pasado velozmente.<p>

Hinata y Kurenai habían notado el extraño comportamiento de Naruto en ese tiempo. Ambas sabían que le había ocurrido algo, pero desdieron dejarlo al olvido al ver su sonrisa nuevamente. Esto se debía al Kyubi. A pesar de que ahora sin discutían mas que nunca, Hinata se alegro de ver de que sus problemas se habían arreglados, y aunque no lo notaran, ambos estaban mas unidos que nunca.

Kyubi se las había empeñado en hacer todo lo posible por distraer a la rubia, ya que en las noches podía despertarse ante los sonllosos de Naruto teniendo alguna pesadilla, mas cuando se esparció la noticia de que habían encontrado los cuerpos masacrados y carbonizados de tres de algunos de los "_mejores_" Jounins, sin saber que el Kyubi les había hecho un enorme favor al haberse deshecho de aquellas basuras.

Naruto también, para el gusto del Kyubi, había adquirido un leve desagrado hacia su antigua genero, des incluyendo al Kyubi, aceptándose felizmente como era ahora, solo que esto solo se presentaba con hombres mucho mas mayores que ella, principalmente los que le enviaba miradas coquetas cuando estaba en su forma normal.

Después todo eso, todo continuo como normal lo pasaban. Naruto pasaba las mañanas peleándose con el Kyubi como ya era costumbre, paseando junto a Hinata y/o Kurenai-sensei, visitando en un par de ocasiones al viejo Hokage, ademas de entrenar por no mas de un par de horas como le había dicho Kurenai, y leyendo uno que otro libro, que para sorpresa de todos y hasta de ella misma, se encontró fascinada por los libros de Historia y estrategias y unas que otras novelas, las cuales le dieron muchas ideas para futuras bromas, o emboscadas hacia Sarutobi-jiji...

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Era una bella y tranquila mañana en Konohagakure no Sato...<p>

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Bueno, no tan tranquila...

-¡No grites cria!, eres una completa exagerada ¬¬ - hablo el Kyubi.

-Exagerada, ¡¿EXAGERADA?, despertarme con una maniática risa, que me amarraras y luego violaras mis vírgenes oídos, ¡ACASO SOY UNA EXAGERADA-TTEBAYO!- dijo colérica.

-si y de lo peor ¬¬... solo te hice unas perforaciones, o como creíste que te ibas a poner los aretes, con ¿saliva y chicle?- pregunto sarcastico.

-pues no se oye tan ridículo, pudiste siquiera despertarme-Dattebayo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-y donde quedaba la diversión, mocosa- dijo compensando a reír sonoramente.

-hmn...-La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego retirarse a su habitación murmurando una que otras palabras no tan bonitas mientras se frotaba en sus adoloridas orejas.- Me voy a cambiar-ttebayo-

-no te tardes mocosa, tienes que desayunarte rápido, se te va hacer tarde-

- ¡Y de quien es la culpa!-el solo le contesto con otra de sus ya famosa maniáticas risas.-_que mal sentido del humor tiene este zorro- _pensó.

_-te escuche-_

Le dijo uno que otros insultos mas, y luego bloqueo su mente para evitar otra riña.

Había activado el sello, por lo que su cuerpo había tomado el masculino, claro que como había notado antes, aun tenia algunos rasgos femeninos como sus ojos o sus labios, aunque tampoco eran tan notorio, sus facciones eran algo mas frinas, o su cabello que solo había encogido hasta por encima de sus hombros y que a comparación de antes, ahora estaba mas lacio que su usual desordenado y en forma de picos que tomaba sus cabellos antes. Estos desidio amarrarselo en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara ya que seguramente estara en constante movimiento.

Suspiro. Se tomo su tiempo para cambiarse. Al terminar, se miro al enorme espejo de cuerpo para ver como le quedaba su nuevo uniforme ninja. Se había puesto un largo abrigo negro con capucha(con la de akatsuki solo mas corta y sin las nubes) que mantenía abierta dejando ver la polera blanca manga corta y una hermosa cadena de cordón negra con una pequeña medalla de plata en forma del emblema de Konoha que Sarutobi-jiji le había regalado ya hace mucho, pero que no e había puesto. Un pantalón estilo Jounin gris oscuro, y había cambiado sus antiguas zapatillas ninjas azules con unas botas ninjas negras. También había vendado su pecho, en caso de que volviera a su verdadero genero, aunque estas no se notaba.

Para ser sincera, si, le quedaba bastante bien en comparación a su otra vestimenta naranja, pero la verdad es que a ella le gustaban los colores vivaces, pero no tenia que de tomar sus armas ninjas hasta toparse con sus dos nuevas adquisiciones. Se trataban de dos wakizashi de unos treinta cm que el Kyubi le había dado. Sabia utilizarlas de forma decente, por las beses que se había escapado para ver las practicas de los mayores, puesto que le habían parecido interesantes.

Escondió muy bien ambas armas, una en cada pierna dentro de sus botas dejando ver solo el mango el cual casi no se notaba(como Alex con su barita en los hechiceros de Wervely place XD), para evitar preguntas.

-buen lugar para esconder unas pequeñas katanas que podrían cortarte un miembro con suma facilidad- se burlo el Kyubi.

-a si, pues...- de repente, se acordó de algo, bueno, dos cosas que no le había preguntado al Kyubi- hablando de Katanas, donde las conseguiste, y de paso podrías decirme donde has conseguido estos contenedores de chacra-Dattebayo- dijo apuntando a sus aretes que habían tomado un suave color azul, para luego mirar los que tenia el Kyubi el cual eran de un rojo sangre...

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Dentro de la base de torturas e interrogación, un grupo de personas desde ya hace varias semanas trabajaban día a día tratando de resolver un problema que empeoraba a cada momento...<p>

-!No puedo creerlo! Llevamos un mes, !Un maldito mes tratando de resolver esta maldita oleada de robos!- grito una hermosa mujer con al parecer, poco pudor por su forma extravagante de vestir.

-Anko, por el amor de Kami, tranquilízate- hablo su compañero, Ibiki Morino.

-bien...- murmuro ya hastiada.

-como seguía diciendo. En este ultimo mes se han reportado barios casos de robos, al principio no se habian tomado mucho en cuenta, pero estos han crecido de forma amenasante, y por la informacion reunida, todo ha sido por una misma persona...- esto ultimo atrajo los murmullos de sorpresas al ver como en tanto tiempo no se ha encontrado al culpable, y mas si es solo una persona.- !SILENCIO!- hablo logrando que todos callaran-bien, como seguía diciendo, estos han sido desde robos sencillos como de un mercado, tiendas de ropa, productos de haceo, pero últimamente se han ido a escalas mas grandes como el robo de una gran cantidad de dinero en el banco central de Konoha, robos de armamento ninja, una joyería, y fue demandado también el robo de seis pequeñas gemas, las cuales eran unos poderosos pero también estaños contenedores de chacra los cuales iban a ser subastado por en señor Kenji Mashimoto aquí en Konoha y se nos entregaría un diez por ciento de cada gema vendida a cambio de guardar por la seguridad del señor, y algún que otros requisitos que había pedido... desgraciadamente, no se han encontrado ninguna pista y ciertamente dudo que podamos encontrar, nada que nos pueda mostrar quien sea el que ha estado detrás de estos robos...

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>-Y bien...-pregunto una impaciente Naruto.<p>

-ah si eso... !Por Kami, mira la hora!- dijo apuntando dramáticamente hacia el reloj que mostraban que faltaba solo quince minutos para las ocho.

-!¿Que? !Tan tarde es! !Tenemos que irnos!- dijo corriendo a su cocina en busca de su desayuno mientras el Kyubi tomaba forma de zorrito. Se comió rápidamente las tostadas con huevos y tocinos que Kyubi le había hecho y tomo la leche directamente del cartón ignorando el hecho de que tenia un baso servido justo delante de ella.

-!10 MINUTOS!- grito tomando en brazos al Kyubi y salia corriendo de su apartamento sn antes activar el los sellos para proteger la casa de los aldeanos que en muchas ocasiones tiraban piedras rompiendo las ventanas o se metían dentro destruyendo todo a su paso.

A pesar de estar mas preocupada pensando en como llegaría a tiempo para la asignación de grupos, por dentro se sentía muy excitada, ya que por fin, demostraría que ella no era la perdedora que solía ser, que había mejorado y era digna de respetar y admirar, por que ella era Uzumaki Himawari Naruto...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de veras lo siento, pero creanme, hablaba en serio con lo de entrar a clases ya que este año, en el grado que estoy se extienden los horarios de clases y como en las tardes tomo clases de ingles a parte, mas que tengo que limpiar, estudiar y hacer mis tareas, estaba todavía acostumbrándome a mi nuevo horario, bueno, eso, y mis padres me habían quitado por un tiempo mi lad por que el año pasado no había obtenido, según ellos, las calificaciones que esperaban (la verdad es que no se que diablos querían de mi si todas mis notas están sobre los 80) y tenia poca inspiración XD.<strong>

**Pero ya estoy bien, el ingles ya lo termine por lo que estoy menos apretado, aunque en realidad inicio otro nivel en octubre, pero intentare actualizar por lo maximo cada dos semanas.**

**También**** para los curioso, no, los ambus no podrán atrapar al Kyubi, el tipo es un profesional en el robo y el escape XD. Eso y decir también algunas cosa como que Hinata seguirá siendo igual de dimita pero no tanto junto a Naruto. Aquí Naruto si izo su sexi no jutsu, pero nunca su versión femenina por lo que nadie nunca la reconocerá, tal ves se le haga conocida pero no mas. Y disculpen si no les gusto la parte de la casi violación, pero la verdad no tenia inspiración, una amiga me aconsejo eso y pues bien, así quedo este capitulo, créanme que no pretendo lastimar a Naru mas de los que ya esta psicologicamente. **

**sin mas, les agradezco, en serio, a todos los que leen mi historia, estoy feliz con los mensajes que me enviaron, recuerden también que mientras mas reviewrs mas empeño pondré para actualizar mas rápido. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que que les guste este cap ^U^.**

****Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.****

-uf, estoy a salvo-ttebayo- musito Naruto mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, acabando de llegar solo faltando cinco minutos para las ocho. No fue como a mitad de camino que se acordó del Shunshin no Jutsu. Naruto se había pasado por más de dos semana intentando convencer a Kurenai de enseñarle la técnica cuando la vio llegar en un remolino de hojas, y lo logro, solo que a diferencia de su sensei, casualmente ella desaparece siempre en un remolino de pétalos de girasoles.

-Naruto-ch-kun- miro a su derecha para ver a Hinata saludándola.

-ah, ¡Hina-chan!- exclamo feliz sintiendo además alivio por no tener que compartir solo la mesa junto a unos de sus compañeros y con el peor que se lleva, Uchiha Sasuke, que desde que había llegado, no, todos sus compañeros desde que había llegado lo miraban de una forma extraña y murmuraban por lo bajo, principalmente las niñas, aunque la mirada de Sasuke era intimidante.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde esta Mustafa-san?- utilizo el nombre que le haban puesto al Kyubi, ya que noto con vergüenza y nerviosismo que todo el mundo los miraban.

-eh, pues el se quedo afuera, ya ves, para no atraer la atención, aunque eso no hubiera funcionado como quiera- Hinata asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo.- por cierto Hina-chan, donde crees que el encontró estos pendientes-ttebayo- murmuro para que solo Hinata escuchara.

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>El cleptómano Kyubi pego un fuerte estornudo, haciendo que casi cayera del techo en el que estaba cómodamente sentado.<p>

-debería ir a un psicólogo para resolver este problema- murmuro para si mismo, viendo con diversión como una pelimorada atacaba de forma maniática a todos los shinobis e incluso a algunos aldeanos a su alrededor, al ver que no estaban sus preciadas cajas de dango y su botellas de sake-… naaah- dijo para reír por lo bajo saboreando placidamente aquellos deliciosos dango junto al néctar del sake…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>-ah, pues la ver…-<p>

-¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!- se escucharon dos estridentes voces hablar al unísono. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

-Sakura-chan…- Hinata vio con algo de tristeza como Naruto bajaba la cabeza sonrojada al ver a la pelirosa.

-de que hablas frentesota, o acaso estas ciega- siseó burlonamente Ino.

-pero que dices Ino-_puerca_, si estoy viendo claramente como mi dedo mayor esta mas delante del tuyo- dijo remarcando el puerca.

-a si, pues… e donde – paro de hablar cando vio donde iba…

-ano sa… - dijo mirando con decepción como los asientos junto a su querido Sasuke estaban ocupados por la Hyuga y…- ¿Na-Naruto…?- abrió los ojos sorprendida, casi ni lo reconocía.

-ah, ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- exclamo animadamente como siempre, con su usual sonrisa zorruna, una que otra chica del aula no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El cambio en Naruto realmente había sido tremendo.

-eh…- Sakura esta incluida entre el grupo aunque ella se golpeo mentalmente por ese hecho pudiendo controlar el sonrojo y poner su acostumbrada cara de desinterés cuando estaba junto a el- si, hola!, me das tu lugar, quiero sentare junto a Sasuke-kun- sonrió mientras miraba al nombrado.

Naruto estaba sentado justo al lado de el, normalmente ella simplemente hubiera ignorado el saludo y lo hubiera empujado para tomar el lugar, pero la Hyuga estaba justo al lado de Naruto, y aunque nunca hablara con ella por su actitud tan rara, no hablaría de forma violenta a Naruto con la chica prácticamente al lado, eso, y el nuevo look de Naruto le daba un aspecto de seriedad, por el saludo que le dio era obvio que no había cambiado su actitud desde la ultima ves que lo vio, pero ese chico le parecía muy rarito y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-o no, por supuesto que no, yo me sentare al lado de Sasuke-kun- hablo una irritada Ino.

-y ustedes que se creen, muchas llegamos mucho mas primero que ustedes, yo me sentare junto a Sasu-kun- así fue como todas las chicas del salón se juntaron a protestar quien se sentar a al lado de su Sasuke para la molestia del nombrado y sus celosos compañeros de clase.-¿Qué DEMONEOS HACES NARUTO?- vociferó Sakura al ver a Naruto en cuclillas sobre la mesa mesa mientras mataba a Sasuke con la mirada.

-_que __demonios __tiene __el __que __no __tenga __yo, __bueno, __ahora __soy __mujer, __pero __ella __no __lo __sabe, __y __bueno, __no __es __como __si __seguiría __intentando __salir __con __ella, __aunque__…__, __pero __que __pienso, __pero __como __sea, e__n __este __momento __soy __un __varón, __por __lo __que __somos __comparables, __en __serio, __acaso __es __su __estúpido __cabello __negro, __¿Qué __tiene __de __interesante? __Es __tan __común, __el __mió __es __un __hermoso __rubio __brillante __que __es __muy __poco __común, __será __su __piel, __pero __si __es __blanca __hasta __enfermiza, __la__mía __también __es __blanca __solo __que __un __poco __bronceada __y __a __diferencia __del __vampiro __este __la __mía __es __vivas,__y __que __hay__… __de__eh__…__-_ o por Kami y todo lo que era sagrado en este este mundo. Lo estaba b-be-…

-¡LO HA BESADO!-chillaron todas con horror al ver como "accidentalmente" unos de sus compañeros empujo al rubio hacia atrás chocando sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Ambos mientras se habían quedado tiesos mirándose uno al otro directo a los ojos, antes de separarse. Por un momento ambos se habían sentido tan confusos, una sensación extraña se formo en su pecho, era algo como….

- ¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito el rubio mientras escupía como loco, acción que le imito seguido Sasuke. Sin duda alguna lo que había sentido fue un inmenso _asco_, aunque tal ves pudo haber algo mas…

-hmn DOBE- dijo mirándolo con enormes deseos asesinos. Ok, tal ves no hubo nada mas que sentimiento de asco…

- ¡CHANARON! ESTAS MUERTO NARUTO- grito Sakura apoyada por el loco club-fans de Sasuke.

-eh eh, Sa-Sakura-chan, respira n-no te enfades- su miedo crecía al ver como su cabello se mecía salvajemente como tomando vida.

Hinata por su parte estaba entre la diversión y el nerviosismo. La cara de Naruto le provocaba algo de gracia, pero Sakura, Ino y compañía eran realmente exageradas y peligrosas cuando se trataba de Sasuke, podrían hacerle daño.

-que me calme, ya veras como me calmo cuando te…-

-Buenos días cla… ¿que pasa aquí?-

-¡Iruka-sensei!- no exagerado decir que Naruto nunca, NUNCA, se había sentido TAN feliz de ver a su sensei favorito.

-¿…Naruto?- dijo algo sorprendido por su aspecto conteniendo a la ves las ganas de ir a abrasarla. Durante aquel largo mes había tenido poco tiempo de ir a visitarla, en serio quería saber como se encontraba durante ese tiempo. Frunció el ceño- ¿y ahora que hiciste?-

-pero si no hice NADA-tebayo-

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritaban todas las niñas a la vez.

-ya, ya, ya, resuelvan sus problemas después, todas ustedes busquen un asiento, y Naruto, bájate de la mesa y toma tu asiento.- todas obedecieron la orden y se dirigieron a tomar un asiento no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Naruto la cual tubo que tomar por desgracia asiento junto al teme y para su alivio también junto a Hinata que era la única aparte de ella misma, aunque la verdad es ella no contaba, que no era parte del estupido fan-club de Sasu-gay, como usualmente Naruto lo llamaba.

- bien, primero que todo quisiera felicitarlos por haber pasado el examen. Desde que ustedes recibieron sus bandas, han dejado de ser niños, pera ser ninjas al servicio de Konoha. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, ahora pasaran por cosas muy diferentes a las que están acostumbrados y es por ese motivo que les recuerdo siempre estar preparado para _todo-_ dijo remarcando lo ultimo haciendo que algunos se pusieran nerviosos- ahora mencionare los grupos y sus Jounin senseis, equipo No. uno…-

Asi fue nombrando a cada equipo hasta llegar el equipo siete…

-equipo No. siete, Uzumaki Naruto…- Hinata y Naruto se tomaron las manos que mantenían abajo mientras rezaban internamente por estar juntas- …Haruno Sakura- lo cual fue totalmente en barde-… y Uchiha Sasuke- a no, eso si que no- su Jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi-

-¡¿QUE? ¡IRUKA-SENSEI! ¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que el?-

-eso Naruto, es por que los equipos deben estar balanceados, Sasuke es el novato del año, mientras tu eres el perdedor del año- dijo serio, aunque por dentro se sentía mal de decirle eso mas sabiendo que en ese tiempo la mejora de Naruto en lo académico era bastante sobresaliente.

-hmn- Naruto ingnoro las burlas de sus compañeros excluyendo a Hinata que pasaba su mano suavemente sobre la de ella bajo la mesa en señal de apoyo. Si tan solo hubiera quedado al menos con Hinata…

-seguimos, Hyuga Hinata- la ojiperla levanto la vista prestando atención- Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, su Jounin sensei es Yuhi Kurenai-

-aaah…-exclamo en voz baja al ver la suerte la Hyuga- que suertuda eres Hina-chan, tu por lo menos estarás con Kurenai-sensei y por lo menos no tienes mala relacion con yus compañeros-tebayo- le dijo en voz baja.

-Naruto-chan-murmuro en vos baja al ver el ánimo decaído de su amiga.

-¡pero no importa-ttebayo! ¡De veras! Ya me acostumbrare- dijo dándole una sonrisa de mil voltios. Hinata sonrió ante esto, ella sabia que Himawari no se derrumbaría tan fácil por algo como eso.

Iruka había seguido diciendo los equipos faltantes con sus respectivos Jounin senseis, para luego seguir dando algunas platicas y sugerencia como en el principio.-pues bien, todos tienen dos horas de receso para hacer lo que quieran, luego tendrán que volver para encontrarse con sus respectivos senseis, por lo que pueden aprovechar si quieren para juntarse con su equipo y conocerse mejor- Naruto y Hinata ya habían acordado en buscar a Kyubi y dirigirse a Ichiraku por petición de la rubia.

-Hinata- ambas voltearon para ver con atención a Shino y Kiba. Naruto gruño al ver a Kiba, el era la persona que más lo molestaba y detestaba después de Sasuke.- Shino y yo creemos que deberíamos almorzar juntos, ya sabes, ahora que seremos un equipo…-

-Hi, me encantar-ria d-demo, ya quede con almorzar c-con Naruto-kun-

-con el perdedor, mejor no te juntes con el Hinata, el chico es un chiflado, aparte, no crees debería de ir a almorzar con sus compañeros- dijo mordazmente.

-¡Kiba-kun! Yo…-

-no te preocupes Hina-chan, el chucho pulgoso en parte tiene razon, tal ves tenga oportunidad de mejorar mi relación con Sakura-chan- chillo con emoción- nos vemos, ah, y no te preocupes por Mustafa, pero si le ves dile que nos veremos depuse, Bye!- se fue no sin antes besar a Hinata en la mejilla, que aunque por mas intentara, seria un trabajo fuerte evitar desmayarse cuando la rubia hiciera esto.

Mientras, sorprendido y molesto, Shino y Kiba respectivamente tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.-_Desde __cuando __estos __dos __se __llevan __tan __bien__…__-_

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto bajo la velocidad cuando estuvo algo alejada de la academia. Solo por que ella no tuviera muy buena relación con sus compañeros no significaba que tenia que alejarla e los suyos. Ella sabía que la chica no tenía muchos amigos, pero a diferencia de la rubia, esto se debía a su timidez.<p>

- je- Sonrió nuevamente al tocar el protector en su frente-_ahora __soy __un __ninja, __pronto __verán __lo __mucho __que __e __mejorado __y __tal __ves __las __cosas __comenzaran __a __cambiar, __no __por __nada __soy__…__-_

-¡Sasuke-kun!- O_O

Naruto vio con sudor como su compañera buscaba Uchiha. Caminaba animadamente y vio como Sakura sonreía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse-_malditas __hormonas __masculinas, __maldito __Oji-san __por __ocultarme __mi __genero, __ya __vera __lo __que __le __espera__…__-_pensó con un horrible aura negro y una sonrisa psicópata pensando en todo lo que le haría al viejo Hokage.

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>El líder del clan Sarutobi, también conocido como el Sandaime Hokage o el Dios de los shinobis comenzó a estornudar salvajemente a la vez que un horrible escalofrió le surgió en la espalda. Eso por lo normal significaba…<p>

-Tora-san, traiga inmediatamente a Ibiki Morino y a Anko Mitarachi, esto es una emergencia rango triple s…- sabia que era exagerado, pero muy en el fondo sabia que lo que se avecinaba era algo mucho peor que la ves que se despertó a media noche con la cama rodeada de serpientes, ranas y alimañas para luego ser golpeado por una manada de simios salvajes vestidos todos de mujer (eso nunca lo entendió), o cuando su colección de Icha-Icha fueron cambiados por libros de abstinencia sexual y como dicha noticia fue difundida por toda Konoha para su vergüenza y ser perseguido por mujeres de media edad vestidas de simio (nuca volvió a leer el Icha-Icha, además de que perdió por un tiempo toda comunicación con Enma)…

Sin duda alguna debió de haber hecho algo muy grabe para despertar la ira de la bromista NO. uno de toda Konoha…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Se oculto rápidamente en el arbusto para evitar ser vista. Vio como la sonrisa de la chica decaía rápidamente para tomar una meca de tristeza. Naruto fruncio el ceño ante esto. Aun se preguntaba que todas le veían al Uchiha, digo, Hinata y ella era niñas también y no le veían lo especial, aunque bueno, eso era comprensible en la rubia.<p>

-Kage Bunshi no Jutsu- murmuro haciendo aparecer un grupo en total diez clones- escuchen bien que no lo repetiré, formación 6.8, estrategia 253- algunas de las clones abrieron los ojos por la petición de la original- esto es serio por el amor de Kami, solo son clones y no iré con ustedes por lo que deberán hacerlo con gran precisión, su misión: Uchiha Sasuke señoritas…- todas asintieron al ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Esto sin duda era serio, Naruto se encontraba en modo "ON" travesuras…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar de almorzar, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar. Había buscado a Sasuke por todas partes para invitarlo a comer, siendo ahora compañeros pensó que podría aprovechar y conocerse mejor, pero el chico había salido hipotéticamente corriendo del aula cuando Iruka había dicho que podían tomar el receso.<p>

-de verdad me gusta…- murmuro para si misma.

-¿Quién te gusta?- miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que con Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Sa-Sasuke…?- tartamudeo sonrojada- p-pues a m-mi me…-

-como sea, interesa- le dijo fríamente como siempre mientras se acercaba, como ella considero, de forma lenta y sexy.- hmn… ahora seremos compañeros- murmuro.

-¡Hi!, estoy tan feliz de que seamos ahora un equipo, el único que estorba es Naruto.- murmuro su nombre con frialdad. Sasuke estrecho las cejas.

-hablando de el… dime, que piensas de Naruto- Sakura lo miro extrañada por su pregunta pero luego aparto la mirada y cambio su expresión a una fría.

-Naruto… el no me comprende, siempre se la pasa molestándome, siempre haciendo las cosas tan desinteresadamente, perdiendo el tiempo, siempre actuando tan feliz para todo sin ninguna preocupación. El parece no ver los sentimientos de los demás, no sabe lo que es sufrir o estar solo…- Sasuke abrió con impresión, dolor y algo de ira los ojos, cosa que no noto Sakura- por eso me gustas mucho Sasuke, eres serio, responsable, genial y dedicado en todo lo que haces y no actúas como un idiota, hablo en cerio Sasuke, no hay nadie que me guste mas que tu-

-h-hablas en c-cerio-

-Hi, realmente me gustas mucho…- dijo sonrojada dándole una calida sonrisa.

Sasuke había sido todo este tiempo Naruto envuelto en un Henge. Al principio se sintió muy enojada y dolida con lo que dijo Sakura de ella. Pero después, simplemente dividió pasarlo por alto esta ves…

Coloco unas de sus manos en la mejilla de Sakura cuyo sonrojo creció solo comparable con la de Hinata. Apoyo su cabeza un poco mas de la mano gustosa de la acaricia.

-_es__tan__suave__y__calida__…__-_ pensó mientras su sonrisa crecía.

-Ahora recuerdo por que antes me gustabas tanto, Sakura-chan…-

Sakura abrió repentinamente los ojos al escuchar el eco de voz… no había nadie junto a ella, solo el agradable aroma a flores y los pequeños pétalos de girasoles esparcidos por la banca, haciéndola pensar que solo había sido un muy agradable sueño…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>-¡SASUKE-KUN!- el nombrado vio con horror como el usual "pequeño" grupo de fans era por lo menos ahora el doble, no, el triple, esperen… Dios mió, ¡Era un batallón!<p>

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenia que admitir que esto podría competir fácil mente con el horror que vivió el día de la masacre Uchiha, y no era por exagerar, solo era cuestión de ver las caras lujuriosas casi hambrientas y las miradas asesinas que se mandaban entre ella solo comparable a los de su hermano, parecía como si quisieran atacarse entre si y luego tragárselo. El grupo completo estaba compuesto por desde unas ancianitas arrugosas que parecían, sorprendentemente, encabezar la manada de best-t cof cof fans, junto con u grupo de niñas, adolescente, mujeres mayores, y un grupo algo aparte de mujeres extrañamente feas, muy velludas y mal vestidas con unos extraños bultos en su… KAMIA-SAMA ¡ERAN HOMBRES!

Si, definitivamente esto era el segundo suceso mas traumatizados que había pasado en su vida, y ni pensar que el tercero había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos…

FLASH BACK

_Después de haber comido su almuerzo, salio del aula en el que se había escondido para evitar su molesto club de fans. Revisó que no hubiera nadie alrededor y fue a calentar un poco al campo de entrenamiento doce el cual era utilizado usualmente por los estudiantes de la academia. _

_-**auxilio-** oyó el grito de alguien. Voltio rápidamente para simplemente poder alcanzar mirar un leve resplandor amarillo.-**auxilio****…****-**_

_Sin saber en que momento comenzó a caminar, se dirigió de forma cautelosa hacia el bosque. Busco alrededor de cinco minutos, pero al no encontrar nada decidió regresar cuando nuevamente escucho el sollozo de una niña…_

_-**auxilio,****estoy****perdida****-**los sollozos de la niña se hacían mas cercano. Por más que lo quisiera negar aquella situación lo ponía algo nervioso. Se había adentrado demasiado al bosque en una parte que el estaba seguro que tenia mucho sin visitar. Los árboles eran mas altos lo que impida la infiltración del sol y estaba casi seguro que podía escuchar el sonido dramático que ponen en las películas en situaciones como estas… _

_**-estoy****sola,****que****alguien****me****ayude-**Sasuke miro con sorpresa al ver una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años de tez blanca con el cabello increíblemente rubio atado en dos coletas y ojos azules, con un vestido color pastel sentada en el suelo sollozando._

_-oye, estas bien…- hablo sin saber como tratarla. Se parecía mucho a alguien pero no recordaba a quien. La niña sorpresivamente se le abalanzó abrasándolo fuertemente para su edad mientras sus sollozos se paraban repentinamente para remplazarla por una risa infantil y un tanto macabro- ¿Q-que?- ok, esto si se ponía serio y tenebroso. Sasuke sintió un horrible escalofrió cuando la niña al alzo la cabeza mostró que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un sanguinario rojo escarlata. Pronto su miedo creció al sentir una transpiración fuerte en su hombro izquierdo…_

_**-hey,****Sasuke-** susurraron en su oído. Voltio rápidamente su cabeza para después…_

_Bam!_

_Lo único que pudo ver fue una espesa cabellera rojiza y una enorme sonrisa psicópata… _

FLASH BACK END…

Al despertar se encontraba apoyado en el árbol con el columpio que estaba en el patio de la academia. Por un momento suspiro de alivio pensando que todo había sido un sueño, eso, hasta que en su regazo una fotografía. Era una foto de el desmayado con una horrible expresión de horror.

Vio como atrás de la foto tenia un mensaje:

_Esta va por todas las que me has hecho, espero que pases la misma vergüenza y penas que me has provocado._

_Atentamente,_

…

_Serás idiota si piensas que te diré mi nombre siendo el novato del año, no es que te tenga miedo, pero si a tu loco grupo de fans, en serio amigo, espero que te quedes calvo, te salgan granos y te quedes impotente, pederasta. _

Un tic se movía alocadamente en su ojo izquierdo.

-estas muerto… quien sea que eres- murmuro con una sonrisa macabra luego de haberse escapado de la manada, aunque compartía internamente lo de el loco grupo de fans. No sabia quien era, pero era obvio que también era el culpable de que aquella manada de locas… y _locos_- se estremeció- lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-¡HAY ESTA!- alguien grito señalándolo, quedando rápidamente rodeado por lo que parecía media Konoha. Sip, moriría sin haber vengado a su Clan. Pronto vio como su vista se hacia mas nítida mientras veía con pánico como aquel grupo de bestias se abalanzaban contra el. Un grito de horror escucho por toda Konoha. OK. Sasuke si viviría, viviría con un trauma posiblemente de por vida gravada en su mente.

Así fue como Uchiha Sasuke, el último miembro leal del clan Uchiha, despertó el sharingan en el peor momento…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>-JA JA JA JA JA- Naruto y Kyubi reían sonoramente rodando por el suelo mientras veían a Sasuke ser perseguido, nunca se habían reído tanto en sus vida.<p>

Naruto se había encontrado con el Kyubi cuando puso en marcha su plan. Se había puesto extrañamente amable y se ofreció gustosamente a ayudarla, aunque al principio se negó…

-_oh! __Vamos, __déjame __ayudarte __Hima-chan, __piensa __en __esto __como __un __modo __de __vengarte __de __todas __las __veces __que __el __mocoso __Uchiha __te __ha __dejado __en __vergüenza __frente __a __tus __compañeros __de __clase, __lo __recuerdas, __como __se __reían __de __ti __y__…__-_

No tubo que decir nada mas al ver sus ojos destellando peligrosamente en ira y determinación. Al principio, lo único que quería era llamar su atención, arrastrarlo de alguna forma al bosque como había hecho y dejarlo inconciente o amarrarlo, lo que sea, pero oooh, se había enojado tanto, re-planifico nuevamente el plan. Kyubi luego de dejarlo inconciente saco una cámara de quien sabe donde, no pudo evitar reírse al ver la foto la cual también había tomado una para ella de recuerdo.

Luego, arrastraron a Sasuke a un prado. Lo habían colocado delicadamente sobre un prado. Y esperaron a que sus facciones se relajaran.

¿Por qué hacer esto pregunta?

Se veía tan tierno, Naruto con vergüenza y sonrojada admitió mentalmente. Allí acurrucado mientras abrazaba a un conejito de felpa y con unas orejas y cola de neko que Kyubi coloco hábilmente. Se veía tan tranquilo y adorable mientras dormía.

Tomaron millones de fotos diferentes, para luego regarlas (el Kyubi en realidad las vendió, y a un muy elevado precio, sin que ella supiera como pan caliente) razón por el cual Sasuke fue perseguido por la manada de hormonales.

-oye Kyubi… ¿por que me ayudaste con la broma?- pregunto un momento después de haber dejado de reír recordando lo raro que el Kyubi halla querido ayudarla y de forma tan amable y voluntaria.

-¿yo?, simplemente quería algo de diversión- mintió descaradamente con una sonrisa zorruna similar a la de Naruto. Ni si quiera, a pesar de todo, aquello le había producido gracia. Lo que realmente quería era _matar_ al Uchiha, luego de enterarse que este la había besado. Había estado pensado quien sabe cuantas horas rodas as formas posibles de tortúralo a el… y al otro idiota que tubo la culpa de que ambos se besaran. Por su puesto, no haría ningún comentario acerca de eso a Naruto.

Por alguna razón se sentía asustado de lo que podría contestarle…

* * *

><p>-FeMnArUtO-<p>

* * *

><p>-Vamos, no seas tacaño- se quejaba Naruto mientras forcejeaba con Kyubi por una caja de dangos.<p>

-por que debería darte ¡son míos!- exclamo haciendo un mohín.

-oh vamos! _Apestas_ a dango, es solo una caja y además tienes otras tres mas, no seas miserable-

- ¡¿Qué? Pero si tú eres la que…-

-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?- ambos dejaron de discutir cuando vieron a un Sasuke pálido sentado en una banca con Sakura de cuclillas en el suelo delante de el. Kyubi rápidamente en un puf se transformo nuevamente en un zorrito y salto a la cabeza de la rubia el cual se había convertido en su segundo lugar favorito. Naruto tomo las cajas y decidió retirarse cuando…

-Naruto, gracias a Dios, por favor ven a ayudarme- estuvo a punto de negarse pero al versus ojos preocupados decidió ver que paso.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?-

-es Sasuke-kun, después de ayudarle a escapar de un grupo de locas psicópatas se quedo en shock- dijo con voz preocupada, aunque por dentro moría por no haber conseguido una de las fotos de sasuke-kun, aunque eso no significa que iba a ir detrás de el como las otra locas. Sakura, ciertamente estaba locamente enamorada de el, pero no era como para llegar a ese punto…

Naruto mientras miraba triste y avergonzada a Sasuke, si que se había pasado esta vez. Uno pensaría que esa reacción era exagerada, pero solo las personas que se han encontrado entre el punto: _el__afamado,_ y el típico: _enemigo__de__las__fans_, podrían entender eso.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo lo resolveré- dijo dándole una calida sonrisa de confianza quitándole un gran peso a Sakura- ah, podrías, si agarrarme aquí, ah, gracias- dijo pasándole las cajas de dango ante mientras Sakura lo veía interrogante. Se voltio a mirar nuevamente a Sasuke por u momento y luego…

-¡SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEE!- grito dándole tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar…

-¡ITAI! ¡DOBE! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?- lo miro fulminante.

-ESO DEBRIA DECIR YO-TTEBAYO. ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha asustado como gallina! Y entonces yo soy el dobe…- dijo burlona.

-y-yo no estaba a-sustado, imbecil- mintió fatalmente mientras volteaba sonrojado.

-si claro, y yo la hermana gemela pérdida de sailor moon- dijo sarcástica.

-ni me sorprendería, con lo torpe y afeminado que te ves- dijo en contra-ataque, sin saber que tan cierto eso podría ser.

-¡TEME!- dijo sonrojándose.

-¡Dobe!-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

Y así siguió por un rato más. Sakura los había estado viendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio quiso pegarle a Naruto cuando golpeo a Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio reaccionar y actuar como si nada… nunca se había sentido tan feliz y agradecida por Naruto, se sintió muy culpable al ver como Naruto la ayudo aun después de que ella siempre lo ha tratado tan mal, definitivamente debería tratar de cambiar su actitud con el e intentar cocerlo un poco mas, viendo el caso de que estarán en el mismo equipo.

-por cierto Sasuke, te ves aun pálido debería de comer algo, no crees- soltó de repente Sakura viéndole algo preocupada.

-cierto teme, te ves mas enfermo que de costumbre, seguro que no eres vampiro-

-Dobe- dijo con una vena en la cabeza.

-por Kami Naruto, es obvio que fue por culpa por aquel grupo de locos-

-jo! Si no lo sabré, el teme nunca se había movido a una velocidad tan rápido n en las practicas de la academia- decía riendo ante la ira de Sasuke.

-¡¿QUE? LO HABIAS VISTO Y NO LO AYUDASTE- pregunto Sakura enojada.

-Tr-ranquilizate Sak-kura-chan, y claro que n ayude, si acaso no viste, ¡PARECIAN ANIMALES!, casi todos los días era golpeado por un pequeño grupo, imagínate por ese batallón, era horrible- decía dramáticamente mientras mentalmente se reprendía por haberle dicho aquello, si se enteraran de que fue su culpa…

-…- Sakura se quedo callada y voltio a otro lado. Cuando se entero de aquello había corrido a ayudarlo pero cuando a todas esas personas O_O… realmente era horrible, si no hubiera sido la mirada de suplica que Sasuke le había dado, nunca, NUNCA, le hubiera ayudado.

-si quieres, puedes tomar algunos dango- dijo para salir del tema- tu también Sakura-chan, cojan- dijo con una sonrisa. El Kyubi que se había limitado a ver todo de repente le jalo una hebra con las uñas- itai, ¡Ky-Mustafa!- exclamo.

Sakura vio con estrellitas al lindo zorrito que tenia en la cabeza, siendo hasta ahora que se habia fijado en el.

-Kawaiii, es tuyo Naruto, ¡préstamelo!- dijo tomando al zorrito de u cabeza para abrazarlo y acariciarlo. El Kyubi por su parte parecía disfrutarlo.-_maldito__zorro__pedofilo__de__mierda-_ pensó Naruto-_si__tan__solo__Sakura__supiera__…__-_ pensó casi tentado a hacerlo, pero decidió que no.

-hi!, se llama Mustafa-

-Mustafa, que lindo, tu que crees, Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo mientras e lo enseñaba. Sasuke y Kyubi se miraron por varios segundo, al alzar hacia este, de forma violenta el Kyubi le aruño la mano de forma violente para la sorpresa se Sasuke y los demás.

-es igual de violento que el Dobe- frunció el ceño mientras ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-¡VIOLENTO! El único violento aquí eres tu teme, ven Mustafa no le hagas caso, hiciste bien- dijo mientras extendía los brazos a lo que el Kyubi salto feliz mientras Naruto lo abrasaba a su pecho.

-_la__próxima__vez__que__sea__en__su__cara-_le dijo mentalmente al Kyubi.

-_con__mucho__gusto-_dijo riendo por lo bajo. Si que se divertiría molestando al muchacho.

Aquel grupo de gennins se quedaron mas rato hablando de todo tipo de temas mientras comían de lo dangos.

El Kyubi solo los observo. Y no es como si aquellos dos le agradaran realmente, sabiendo que ellos no le trataron muy bien a Naruto en la academia, pero viendo como Naruto reía y como hablaba animadamente, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando, y quien sabe, puede que ellos dos lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos de Naruto… a excepción del Uchiha, no iba a dejar que le quitara a su Naru-chan.

Si, tal ves eso sonaría exagerado sabiendo que el Uchiha piensa que ella es barón, pero aun así no podría dejar pasar ese extraño brillo que paso por un momento en sus ojos al mirar a Naruto, ese brillo, el mismo que tenia el cuando miraba a su girasol…

* * *

><p><strong>Discúlpenme<strong>** todos por favor, se que dije que actaulizaria antes, pero se me fue imposible, en serio, tengo un horario algo apretado, el unico dias por asi desirlo que estoy libre del mundo son los Sabados, los cuales me paso todo el día durmiendo reponiendo fuelsas.**

**Tratare, en serio tratare de actualizar mas rapido, pero bueno, en todo caso no se preocupen, de verdad no pienso avandonar este fic, tengos bastantes ideas por un muy buen tiempo, lo que no tengo es el tiempo.**

**De nuevo les agradesco sus mensajes y apoyo, espero ser digna de recibir as para este capitulo.**

_**Elysmaki**_


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que disfruten este cap, perdonen por el retraso ^_^U:

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

-_Kyubi-estúpido…- _pensó mentalmente la rubia mientras veía como estaba siendo mimado por Sakura-chan.

-_celosa mocosa- _respondió el con gracia mentalmente.

-_Jah, ya quisieras bola de pelos-chan-_ bufó y presto nuevamente su atención en el libro en sus manos que había comenzado a leer hace un par de horas y que sorprendentemente estaba casi terminando… sin éxito.

Dirigió discretamente su mirada a Kyubi que estaba sentado en las piernas de Sakura mientras esta acariciaba su pelaje de forma suave y cariñosa. Esta ultima había pateado bien lejos, en ese momento, su obsesión por el Uchiha que ahora era acaparada por el lindo, adorable, tierno y cariñoso _Mustafa-chan. _

No era que estaba celosa del zorro ese, era solo que estaba preocupada, a su modo claro. Sakura-chan, aunque ya no le gustaba como antes, sin duda alguna le mantenía un gran aprecio aun a pesar de que su relación no estaba en los mejores términos, aunque siendo exactos ella no era quien le preocupaba, pero en serio, simplemente no sabía que sentir, estaba, no solo preocupada, sino también nerviosa y muy asustada. Era obvio que en estos últimos días Kyubi mas que nunca se notaba obviamente feliz de esta de estar afuera nuevamente, y el hecho de que si era descubierto, si supieran que el ya no esta en su _prisión, _que ahora esta libre en las calles mezclándose con la gente, no sabía como podía reaccionar Kyubi, pero sin duda alguna lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir… ya había visto par de veces su rostro lleno de tristeza, sus ojos hundidos en la depresión… nunca había visto tanto dolor, ni si quiera en ella misma, y eso ya era demasiado, siendo el hecho de que ella misa había tenido una vida, que para la mayoría sería el mismísimo inframundo, y eso habían sido las opiniones de quienes realmente conocían a Uzumaki H¡mawari Naruto.

-FeMnArUtO-

-_**Kyaaa! Mustafa-chan es tan Kawaiii!**__- _grito histérica su Inner. Sakura nunca pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Para rematar que ni siquiera se había molestado cuando el pequeño animal había rasguñado a su Sasuke-kun.

-_**grrr… es tan lindo cuando saca sus garras **_**XD- **había pensado cuando eso sucedió.

Ella le había pedido que le dejara cargarlo un rato a Naruto. Al principio se había negado alegando que podía lastimarle como lo había echo con Sasuke, pero viendo que el dulce zorrito se había comportado tan manso con ella lo había terminado de convencer… de mala gana.

Se había entretenido bastante peinándole y jugando con el, hasta que sintió como el pequeño zorro dejo de moverse y se quedo mirando directamente hacia algún punto fijo. Extrañada siguió su mirada para ver a Naruto que estaba sentado en la ventana con su pierna izquierda afuera, la ventana al ser algo alta, y bien, Naruto algo corto, sus piernas se balanceaban con suavidad.

Se quedo embelesada mirándolo un rato. El pequeño libro negro sin titulo aparente, sujetándolo con su mano derecha sobre la página, descansando en su regazo el cual minutos antes había dejado de leer para contemplar con mirada profunda el cielo por la ventana, lo cual le daba un aspecto fresco y misterioso.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento, su mente giraba en torno a Naruto. ¿A que se debió su repentino cambio de estilo? ¿Desde cuando el chico tenía mascota? ¿Qué era eso que estaba en sus botas? ¿Desde cuando el chico le gustaba a lectura? ¿Naruto era así de agradable? ¿Por qué nunca lo conoció mejor? ¿Desde cuando era tan tranquilo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que Naruto era, bueno, así de guapo, nunca lo había notado, aunque eso era de esperarse ya que el chico vestía siempre un horrible mono naranja con el cuello algo alargado, siempre portando una sonrisa estúpida y gritando hasta en una octava de alto estupideces y obre que quería ser Hokage, y ni hablar que el chico era el rey de las bromas, lo había vivido en carne propia (a lo que se llevo una buena paliza de su parte), bueno, muy pocos son los afortunados que no se habían metido con la furia del rey de las bromas, y eso te daba no solo otra razón de correr sino de suicidarte, siendo la bromas de Naruto algo pesadas.

Y si se fijaba bien, no podía creer lo increíblemente brillante que era su cabello como el oro fundido, o sus ojos solo comparables con el mismísimo cielo. Su piel, para su envidia, era completamente libre de imperfecciones, sin considerar las extrañas marquitas en su cara como bigotes, que le daban cierto parecido al zorro que estaba en su regazo, y que al tener aun la grasa de bebe en su cara le daba un toque adorable.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Si, Naruto era un _chico_ muy lindo, lo admitía, pero aun así solo tenía ojos para su Sasuke-kun, era solo que, después de haber tenido esa charla agradable tranquila con los dos jóvenes, una como un equipo verdadero, se sentía tan bien… ella no actuando como la típica y molesta fan-girl, con un Naruto mas tranquilo y mas agradable y un Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke, pero al menos no había sido tan alejado y frió como siempre, una que otra disputa con Naruto, pero se había dado cuenta de que esos dos eran mas cercanos de lo que aparentan y la verdad era muy entretenido verlos discutir de vez en cuando.

El pequeño zorro se movió inquieto. Sakura vio sorprendida como rápido se deshizo de su agarre y salto de su regazo velozmente cayendo directamente donde Naruto, que al parecer ya acostumbrado, lo agarro rápidamente como si lo hubiera esperado sin ni siquiera verle.

-_Parece que mustafa-chan le gusta mucho Naruto, y el igual también__**/CHA! Ahí va nuestro plan de adueñarnos a Kitsu-chaaan-**_ pensó al ver como Naruto le acariciaba y le daba una sonrisa.

Naruto, sin duda era, una persona misteriosa. Ella la verdad no conocía nada a cerca de el además de su horrible vicio por el ramen y su amor por los colores brillantes. El chico del que siempre se había burlado parecía diferente, como si algo muy importante lo hubiera hecho cambiar no solo desde afuera, también desde adentro. Parecía que no solo había cambiado físicamente sino también en lo mental, parecía alguien diferente, más maduro, centrado y capaz, y bueno, tenía que admitir que ahora parecía un ninja hecho y derecho.

Sin saberlo, Sasuke estaba pensando en esa misma persona en temas algo parecidos. ¿Qué le había pasado en este mes que no se vieron? Se había preguntado. Había cambiado mucho, como decirlo… no parecía tan borde.

Pero no era solo eso, también estaba algo en su mirada, algo que había visto, y no era la mirada de culpa que paso por sus ojos cuando lo vio recuperado del shock. Se había dado cuenta seguido desde que lo vio que fue le culpable de todo el escándalo de las fans, y que decir, quiso golpearlo, en serio, quería matarlo, pero algo simplemente lo detuvo. Sus ojos, fueron sus ojos. El sabía que Naruto tenía una mascara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo sabía por que el también tenía una… desde que su clan había sido acecinado, por lo que noto, desde que había entrado en la mañana al aula que su mascara se estaba deteriorando, aunque muy, muy, lentamente, pero eso lo había alarmado ya que debió de haber pasado algo muy grave para que eso sucediera. Sabía que Naruto era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero estamos hablando de otra persona igual de bueno escondiendo los suyos, por lo que le fue fácil notarlo y aun mas en su condición.

Para muchos, la relación de Sasuke y Naruto no podía ir peor, bien, eso era cierto, ellos no se encontraban en los mejores términos, pero si se entendía, ambos había pasado por momentos difíciles, ambos _sabían _lo que era la soledad y habían estado el uno junto al otro en momentos de dolor, por lo que se podría decir que ambos tenían un, muy distorsionado, lazo de amistad.

-_has cambiado Naruto-_ Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

-MALDITASEA-TEBAYO! Cinco minutos estaría bien, diez o quince de acuerdo, treinta minutos, tal vez… pero ¡tres horas! ¡Ese estúpido sensei se arrepentirá de haber hecho enojar a Uzumaki Naruto!- grito repentinamente el rubio saltando de la ventana.

-_ tal vez debería reconsiderar mi opinión sobre el…-_ambos pensaron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora dobe?- pregunto prepotente Sasuke, aunque curioso viendo como tomaba el borrador.

-no me digas dobe, teme. Solo es una pequeña broma- dijo mientras soltaba una de sus típicas sonrisas zorruna. Se dirigió hacía la puerta corrediza donde colocó el borrador esperando que todo saliera como esperaba.

-hmn…dobe, nuestro sensei es un jounin, no caerá en algo tan estupido e infantil-

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, aun así eso nos meterá en problemas, ¡cualquier cosa será tu culpa Naruto!- dijo mientras se ponía junto a Sasuke- _**Cha! Mas te vale que funcione Naruto, ese sensei se arrepentirá de haber nacido**_-

-tks, dejen esto a los profesionales, solo observen, segura que no durará mucho en llegar- dijo de forma segura.

Esperaron un par de minutos. La puerta se abrió. Una mano rápida tomó el borrador antes de que cayera en su pelo.

-_hmn, dobe…_

_-Jah! Lo sabía/**Chanaron, maldito sensei…**_

-buenos días…-

¡BUM!

La goma del borrador explotó provocando un leve humo combinado con los restos de tiza del borrador.

-¡Eso es para que aprenda a no hacer esperar a la gente!- hablo/grito la rubia para comenzar a reír a carcajadas frente a unos muy desencajados Sasuke y Sakura preguntándose como diablos exploto el borrador.

La rubia siguió riendo hasta que la nube se disipo y pudo ver la persona que seria su nuevo sensei.

-mi primera opinión sobre ustedes: los odio- dijo ante las caras de escepticismo de los otros dos integrante- nos vemos en el techo en cinco minutos.- y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

-mira lo que has hecho Naruto, ahora podríamos estar en problemas, pero mas importante, ¿Cómo rayos explotó el borrado?/ _**!CHANNARON! ¡TIENE QUE ENSEÑARNOS ESO!**_-

-Secreto comercial- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona parecida a las que Sasuke usualmente daba.

-Hmn… aun así eres un dobe-

- no me digas dobe ¡Temeee!... eh!... espéranos Sasuke-teme, no te vayas sin nosotros-

-Sasuke-kun- olvido rápidamente el tema y corrió junto a Naruto para alcanzarlo.

-Hmn…-

-FeMnArUtO-

-bien, ya que están todos aquí presente, será mejor empezar- Habló finalmente su sensei el cual estaba sentado en la barandilla- comenzaremos presentándonos, su nombre, sus gustos y disgustos y sus sueños para el futuro. Bien ¿Quién comienza?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-oh! Esperen, no se emocionen tanto, que tal si comienzo yo, para que sepan como hacerlo-

-eso estaría bien-

-no problema-dattebayo-

-hmn…-

-bien, si tanto insisten… mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis gustos hmn… no tengo ganas de decirlo… tengo muchos disgustos… nunca había pensado en mis sueños para el futuro…-

- _si solo nos dijo su nombre_- fue el pensamiento de todos.

-bien, te toca a ti, pelinegro…

-hmn… mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo pocos gustos y muchos disgustos, mi sueño es reconstruir mi clan y matar a alguien en específico-

-_espero que no sea yo… seguramente se refiere a Kyubi/ __**te escuché mocosa-**_

_**-**Sasuke-kun es tan cool/ **CHANNARON! Que Sexi-**_

- bien, ahora tu, chica fresa-

-eh?- _¿Cómo me llamó?_/_**A quien cree que llama fresa ese estúpido albino/-**_ hi! Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta… ji ji ji ji… jo jo jo jo… mis sueños son… ja ja ja ja ja… JE JE JE JE JE… **ku ku ku ku ku** - todos se espantaron por la risa maniática y pervertida que tiraba mientras miraba a Sasuke-

-_maldito seas hermano por matar a todos los del clan, no, por matar a todos los hombres del clan, ese es uno de los motivos por las que no tendré misericordia-_

_-_eh? Sakura-chan-tebayo?-

-eh? Cof cof si, perdón, decía… ah! Y me disgusta Ino-cerda- término con una encantadora sonrisa que izo todos sudaran en frió al recuerdo de lo anterior.

-_debo mantener un ojo sobre ella- _pensó Kakashi inquietante- por ultimo tú, blondy-

-Hi! Mi nombre es Uzumaki H. Naruto, me gusta el ramen, entrenar, estar con Hinata, Kurenai, Oji-san, el ramen y Mustafa.-nadie noto como Kyubi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido- Me disgustan los tres minutos que se toma en cocinar el ramen, lo pervertidos (principalmente hombres mayores)- Kakashi resistió el impulso de pasar su mano por la nuca y comenzar a silbar de forma extrañamente casual- el odio, la gente ignorante y el maltrato a los débiles… ah! Y _gemelos_, esa novela es un asco.

-¡De que demonios hablas! ¡Esa novela es un clásico!- habló/grito/pensó Kakashi, Sakura y Kyubi respectivamente. Naruto bufó mientras Sasuke y un montón de chicas detrás de un computador se preguntaban de qué demonios hablaban.

-si, como sea… mi sueño es limpiar el odio de Konoha y convertirme en alguien que los pueda proteger, así todos me verán y aceptarán por lo que realmente soy, y podré convertirme en un Hokage al que todos admiraran y respetaran.- termino con un voz muy animada y segura. Sasuke y Sakura no evitaron poder sonreír un poco (puesto que aun pensaba que ese sueño era algo tonto) mientras Kakashi se quedo mirándola por un momento con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-de acuerdo, ahora bien, antes de que el equipo comience con las misiones, primero tendremos una prueba de supervivencia-

-Espere, de que esta hablando sensei, nosotros ya hicimos todo eso en la academia ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- hablo Sakura.

-oh, si, eso je je je…-

-de que se rie-tebayo, esa pregunta fue completamente normal- Habló curiosa la rubia.

-eh?... Oh bueno! creo que hay algo que debería saber ku ku ku….- los tres se estremecieron ante esa extraña risa y lo miraron sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-FeMnArUtO-

_-**huele muy bien…- **se sentía ligera, muy, muy ligera, era casi como si estuviera volando. La brisa le pegaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, apagaba el intenso calor que sentía, y además, le dejaba aspirar mejor el dulce olor que había junto a ella.- **¿Qué es? No creo que sea comida, ¿es un perfume?- **aspiro nuevamente comprobando su teoría- **huele bien… **- pensó nuevamente.- **es como bosque, mas profundo, pero no empalagoso… también a flores ¿girasoles? Pero es muy leve… huele bien, ¿de quien será?- **con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. Lo primero que vio fue un gran manchon verde… el bosque? Sintió dos grandes brazos en su cuerpo, estaba siendo cargada._

_-estas bien- escucho una profunda voz hablar. Sin darse cuenta ahora estaba mirando un par de ojos bi-color. Uno era un hermoso negro profundo y otro era un brillante carmesí. _

_**-…- **no contesto. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada, solo movió su mano para acariciar esa extraña melena plateada que se le hacía tan familiar. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos de aquel desconocido, casi como si lo conociera… inhaló otra vez ese dulce olor para luego acomodarse entre esos grandes brazos antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia… _

_-te había extrañado tanto… Himawari - le había parecido escuchar…_

-…- se despertó un poco agitada reprimiendo un chillido de sorpresa. Se tranquilizó al mirar con alivio al Kyubi que aun yacía dormido en el futon que estaba junto a su cama. Miró hacia el reloj, apenas eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. No pudo evitar reírse al verse en el espejo. Antes, no podía evitar gritar de espanto cuando al ver en el espejo su reflejo mostraba a la de una niña de cabello largo rubio, ahora todo se le hacia tan natural. Sinceramente, su capacidad para adaptarse a nuevos ambientas o cambios era increíble… y eso abecés le aterraba.

Suspiró mientras mojaba su cara para refrescarse. Se sonrojo al recordar el sueño anterior. Sabía quien había sido ese hombre, por Kami ¡Era se sensei! Había disimulado perfectamente la enorme sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio, no, escuchó quien sería su sensei. Le había preguntado a Kurenai-sensei y a Oji-san en una ocasión sobre el hombre que estaba junto a ellos cuando le habían encontrado en el bosque.

-Hatake Kakashi…- murmuró.

Era su nombre según le había dicho Oji-san. Un Jounin de elite y ex-capitan de las fuerzas especiales AMBU. Por alguna razón, esa información no le había bastado, por lo que aprovechó en una ocasión sacar toda la información que pudo cuando en una ocasión, Kurenai había llegado borracha (cosa que era muy extraño) junto a Anko (Ahí comprendió la razón) las cuales le habían dado toda la información que deseaba… y demás.

Mientras Kurenai refutaba y maldecía al Hatake (que al otro día se reportó enfermo debido a una inesperada gripe…) diciendo que era un descarado, sin vergüenza y pervertido, que siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas y para colmo era un vago, mientras la Mitarashi lo defendía alegando que el tío tenía un buen trasero además de un cuerpo espectacular.

-_eh? Por cierto gaki, a que se debe tu interés… Oh! No me diga que te gusta, y yo que pensaba que eras lesbiana, pero entiendo, aun después de vivir la mayor parte de tu vida como hombre, no puedes detener ese instinto animal femenino ¿cierto? Pero mejor olvídate de el, ese Hatake pertenece a las ligas mayores, ni siquiera yo "La Apple Sexi Mitarashi Anko" a podido alcanzar a ese bombón todavía- _La pobre Himawari no sabía si sonrojarse o sentir asqueada ante el comentario, pero una cosa era segura, al otro día no podía estar mas feliz de saber que ambas no podían recordar nada por la resaca, por lo que se libro de los comentarios burlones y sarcásticos de la pelimorada.

Suspiró nuevamente. Hatake Kakashi… por lo que sabía, no podría decir que era un hombre interesante, pero, con el solo escuchar su nombre, se sentía muy inquietante. Era como si lo conociera, pro a la vez no. Podía recordar ese sueño o suceso, quien sabría, ya lo había tenido antes, pero no le había dado atención, aunque ahora, que lo había tenido así, con tanta intensidad, recordando perfectamente sus brazos, su calor, el perfume tan familiar… no podía con servir que…

-que estas haciendo- voltio alterada en posición de ataque para ver al Kyubi, parado a tan solo un metro con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho desnudo, vistiendo tan solo un pantalón largo negro de dormir, y por un momento, solo un momento, pudo ver al mismo hombre con el pelo mas corto y la cara tapada dejando solo a la vista ese rojo e inoctisante ojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su ojo negro, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-no, nada, solo…no podía dormir-

-hmn… deberías ir a descansar un poco mas mocosa, recuerda que tu y tu equipo tendrán su prueba _real_ en poco tiempo-

-¡ya lo se! ¡Ya lo se! No tienes por que recordármelo- mascullo por lo bajo al recordar como su sensei les revelo acerca de la verdadera prueba Genin. Solo nueve de los veintisietes estudiantes podrán pasar, eso quiere decir que lo tres equipos podrán pasar la prueba, pero al final, de lo único que estaba segura era de que lo más probable era que la prueba seria endemoniadamente difícil si su sensei había ido tan lejos como para decirles que no desayunaran para evitar futuros problemas estomacales.

Caminó fuera del baño hasta la cocina. Tomo el cartón de leche para beber directamente de el y luego suspirar. Debía tener más fe en si misma. Ella quería convertirse formalmente en Ninja, ella debía convertirse en un Jinja. No aguantaría otro fracaso, por eso pondría todo su esfuerzo en esta prueba, o si no dejaba de llamarse Uzumaki Himawari Naruto.

-¡Si! Sin duda alguna me convertiré en Genin-Tebayo- Gritó con confianza renovada lanzando su puño al aire. Mientras, a su espalda, el Kyubi la miraba con un tic en el ojo.

-_y a esta que le dio- _La miró nuevamente con una gota en la cabeza al ver como daba golpes al aire (estilo Rock Lee)- _"como sea" _

-Naruto…- habló atrayendo su atención en seguida puesto que era muy raro que el la llamara por su nombre- tu... ah, no nada, olvídalo-

-hmn… que tipo mas raro- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Te oí mocosa, ¡Y ya! Deja de perder el tiempo y vete a acostar, tienes cosa importantes que hacer mas tarde, y no quiero que después vengas aquí llorando como magdalena- dijo mientras la empujaba a la alcoba.

-¡que sí! ¡Ya te oí! Ni que fueras mi mamá-ttebayo- con irritación se fue a su cama y se tapo de pies a cabeza en un intento de volver a dormir.

Kyubi suspiró sonoramente para luego dirigirse hacía el barcón y sentarse sobre la barandilla. En sus manos el mismo cartón de leche que había tomado la rubia. Tomó lo que quedaba de un solo trago mientras algunas gotas brotaban de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ah!-Puso sus manos en ambas sienes por la repentina punzada de dolor. Evito exclamar un grito de dolor y maldijo a lo bajo la horrible suerte que tenía puesto que ningún tipo de aspirina lo ayudaría puestas que estas serian quemadas en pocos segundos de su sistema gracias a su chacra. Lo mismo pasaba con los venenos, además de las comidas y bebidas que tomaba, lo cual hacía solo por gusto, puesto que realmente no los necesitaba para subsistir.

-Ah!- otra punzada mas. Y todo era por culpa de ese maldito tipo que había logrado hacer un caos en la pobre mente de la rubia.

"_Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi"_

_-_espero que te mueras- murmuro con odio mal disimulado. Y no podía evitarlo, su nombre resonaba como un martilleo en su mente. Estaba ahí, en sus sueños, podía verlo. Cada vez que se quedaba dormida, la pared que habían hecho para separar sus mentes se derrumbaba. Podía acceder a todos sus recuerdos o pensamientos, no con la misma eficiencia que cuando aun estaba atrapado en su cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente para ver cosas, cosas que ni la misma Himawari podía recordar…-espero que Hatake no vaya a intentar nada estúpido-

No iba a dejar que nadie se la llevara tan fácilmente, esta vez no iba a perder esta nueva oportunidad. Debía estar con la mente fría y no actuar precipitadamente, no quería hacer los mismos errores del pasado, y sobre todo, no se la dejaría a una persona que ya había tenido su oportunidad, y la había desperdiciado…

Entro a la habitación para ver a la rubia en su cama, profundamente dormida…

-kakahi-_nii-chan…-_murmuró dormida con una leve sonrisa. El demonio de pelo plateado frunció en seño. Oh no, eso si que no. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la joven la cual comenzó a brillar. Al terminar, abrió las sabanas para acostarse junto a ella y apretar su cuerpo con el suyo.- mustafa-baka, deja de comerte mi ramen- volvió a murmurar. Kyubi no pudo evitar sonreír, por que como decían "_en la gerra y clamor todose vale"_, además, el solo atrasaba un poco más la recuperación de sus recuerdos, aunque…

- Hay cosas que preferiría olvidaras Naru-chan… cosas que no necesitas recordar…-

…

**OMAKE**

Luego de que el Kyubi saltara el regazo de Sakura hacia Naruto:

-_por que tienes esa cara de idiota desolada- _pensó/habló el Kyubi desde su regazo.

-_por la misma razón que un zorro demonio de mas de quinientos años llora por que Juan Alejandro canceló su boda con Maria Cristina cuando es amenazado por la malvada y celosa hermana gemela de Maria Cristina, Maria Esmeralda, de matar a la joven que esperaba con ansias el par de gemelos que iba a dar a luz, Alejandro Junior y Juansito Junior.-_

Contraatacó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba su cabeza, recordando como lo tubo que reconfortar mientras lloraba cuando terminó de ver el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada de "GEMELOS" donde se descubrió que Maria Esmeralda había estado todo ese tiempo trabajando en cómplice con el hermano gemelo malvado de Juan Alejandro, Juan Miguel, que en el ultimo capitulo se descubrió que tal ves no sea el "gemelo malvado" de los dos, y además de ser el posible padre de los gemelitos que esperaba Maria Cristina.

_- no tientes a tu suerte maldita mocosa, ¡Esa novela es un clásico!…-_

**OMAKE2**

(Escena cortada)

-bien, te toca a ti, pelinegro…-

-hmn… mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo pocos gustos y muchos disgustos, mi sueño es una meta, reconstruir mi clan y matar a alguien en especifico-

-esperen, esperen, esperen, detén tu tren Sasuke, como demonios piensas hacer eso, eh?-

-eh? Piensas que no podré matar a ese hombre, tu Dobe, solo espera y veraz, entrenare y así…-

-no, demonios, no me refería a eso-ttebayo- le interrumpió- me refiero a lo de tener hijos, digo, hasta un _dobe _como yo sabe que tanto es física como biológicamente imposible tener hijos con otro _hombre_, digo, no es que me molesta tus preferencias sexual, pero…-

-**CHANNARON!-**

…

**Lo siento, y mil veces lo siento,** **se que tenía que haber actualizado hace mucho, pero si, me atrase un poco, pero después si no actualice fue por que comencé a tener problemas con mi cuenta. A algunas personas ya le había enviado un mensaje anónimo de mis razones puesto que ni siquiera podía entrar a mi cuenta e incluso deje un reviewr en mi historia por si alguien los veía, supiera por que no actualizaba (todavía esta allí por cierto), pero bien, como ven, ya todo se resolvió.**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, pero por ahora, no daré fecha, no quiero decepcionarlos nuevamente, pero una cosa es segura, actualizaré… algún día. ¡No! no se asusten.**

**Pero ya!, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, y pues bien, si hay alguien que todavía no quiera aniquilarme, espero su respuesta XD**

"**(se asectan insultos (pero no exageren) tomatazos, piedrazos, no demandas (estoy en olla) maldiciones y trompones… pero no en la cara, tengo novio)"**

_**Elyzmaki**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todo el mundo :D este es otro capitulo de su programa favorito, digo, fic favorito. **

**Como lo dije anteriormente, esta vez me aseguré no tardar tanto en actualizar, y yo siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas-Tebayo :D ... **

**Ok, si, estoy viendo demasiado Naruto, pero ya continuando, gracias a todos los que me comentaron, me hicieron sentir un gran alivio de saber que no habían abandonado la historia (incluso el tuyo Narkofans, sí, apesar de que me enviaste un tomatazo y un puñetazo me gustó tu reviewr) ^U^.**

**Sin mas, los dejo para que disfruten la historia:**

****Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así, Naruto fuera mujer, Sasuke no se hubiera convertido en un maldito obsesionado por la venganza, Itachi-sama estuviera vivo y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.****

****...****

_Sasuke trago pesadamente mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte tumbado sobre el pasto. ¿No estaba muerto… cierto? Pero su sangre se derramaba tan rápidamente de aquella herida manchado su ropa... cerró los ojos nerviosos para luego suspirar intentando tranquilizarse… sin éxito. _

_No era que se sintiera espantado de ver un cadáver ni nada parecido, ya había visto demasiados cadáveres en su corta edad para que algo como eso lo perturbara, mas bien, era el hecho de que aquel cuerpo era el de nada mas ni nada menos que el de su rubio compañero de equipo. _

_Un grito de pánico resonó.-Sakura- pensó. Y solo un segundo después, sintió como un click! sonó en alguna parte de su mente. Es que simplemente no lo había entendido hasta ahora. Naruto, el se estaba muriendo._

_Repentinamente sintió una punzada de dolor y rabia al mirar a su nuevo sensei que parecía estar en la mima situación que el, no, era peor, lo veía en sus ojos que parecían gritar _Sálvenla_ mientras veía como se desangraba rápidamente. _

_Sus sentimientos de rabia casi incontrolable cesaron por un momento, para sentir un extraño placer morboso al ver a su sensei prácticamente retorcerse de dolor agónico junto a Naruto. Se asustó por un momento ante tal sentimiento, pero lo pensó, como no sentirlo, como no disfrutar del dolor de aquel hombre, después de todo, el Hatake fue quien lo había herido a _su _rubio de esa manera…_

_¿Qué como había terminado así? Pues el mismo si lo estaba preguntando mientras hacía intento de recordar todo lo que había pasado, desde el principio…_

**-FeMnArUtO-**

Era de madrugada, las seis para ser exactos. Había llegado a su lugar de reunión donde para su muy buena suerte Sakura parecía entender que lo que menos quería el Uchiha en ese momento era a una fan-girl a tan tempranas horas de la mañana molestándolo… bueno, casi, su mirada seguía molestándolo hasta llevarlo a un punto _intimidante_.

Así ambos pasaron el tiempo en un cómodo silencio (excepto por la insistente _mirada_-_de_-_águila_-_fan_) aunque de vez en cuando Sakura suspiraba irritada, y aunque no decía nada, lo mas probable que su mal humor se debía por la tardanza de su Sensei y su dobe compañero de equipo, hasta que de un momento a otro… simplemente explotó.

-Shanarooon! Ese malito sensei y Naruto! Van a pagar por atreverse a llegar tarde!- Juro con el puño al aire y los ojos encendidos en pasión.

Sasuke bufó a su ya no tan buena suerte. Sabía que esto pasaría, no por nada era un genio, pero no creía que pasaría tan rápido, y ahora, tendría que pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que a Sakura se le bajara su mal humor, cosa que ni el mismo con una de sus sonrisas prepotente o su aura asesina lograrían calmarla (debido a que la había usado ya tantas veces en sus fans de una forma u otra se habían vuelto inmunes a el).

**-FeMnArUtO-**

-…- Naruto trago en seco para luego voltear sobre sus pies y dirigirse hacia el bosque. Ella había llegado diez minutos mas temprano de lo acordado y como no había mas nadie aparte del Kyubi (el cual desde hace rato actuaba de forma extraña) decidió recorrer el lugar perdiendo la noción del tiempo y para cuando volvió, encontrarse con semejante situación.

- creo que mejor iré cuando se le baje el humor- murmuró hacia el Kyubi que le daba la espalda en cuclillas al suelo sollozando… ¿Sollozando?...

Caminó cautelosa hacia el Kyubi queriendo averiguar que diablos le pasaba. No fue el hecho de que estaba viendo esa estúpida novela (en opinión de Himawari) de Gemelos, lo que la sorprendió. Fue el hecho de que la estaba viendo por un… ¿iphone?

-¿Qué demo…? Estamos en el mundo ninja Kyubi, ¿Cómo demonios tienes eso…?-

**-FeMnArUtO-**

… siguiendo con la historia.

Era un día muy tranquilo y hermoso en Konohagakure no Sato. Las aves cantaban, las mariposas volaban, los trabajadores trabajaban, uno que otro niño matando a pedradas a los perros callejeros y ninjas que venían de misiones largas y peligrosas con ojos menos o alguna parte del cuerpo descuartizado…

Sip. Hoy era un grandioso día en Konohagakure no Sato.

-Yoh- Saludó de forma casual el cíclope peliplata que tenían por sensei el equipo siete- veo que…-

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- gritó colérica la palirosa. La pobre Naruto hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser que aun se frotaba el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza (cortesía de Sakura) mientras Sasuke le miraba burlón aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de pena por el pobre rubio.

-Maaa, disculpen la demora, se me atravesó un gato negro por el camino y tuve que dar la vuelta y tomar el camino mas largo- dijo tranquilo como quien no quiere la cosa. Los tres lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-_Kami, sabía por Kurenai-sensei que el tipo inventaba excusas muy estúpidas, pero esto es deprímete…- _pensó la rubia con una gota en la cabeza. Dejó rápido sus pensamientos al ver como su sensei aclaraba sus garganta para hablar.

- bien, viendo que parecen estar todos listos, me parece que es hora de comenzar con la prueba- habló mientras caminaba hacia una piedra donde colocó un reloj de alarma y junto a el dos cajas de bento.- la prueba es sencilla, tienen tres horas, exactamente hasta las doce, para quitarme estos cascabeles- mostrando con su mano derecha lo mencionado atado en una cinta roja- cada uno debe intentar conseguir un cascabel, si para la hora acordada no lo han conseguido, no se podrán convertir en ninjas- al terminar, tubo que asconder una sonrisa al ver la cara (que a pesar de llevar mascara, sería demasiado notorio) de desconcierto de los tres, pero venía la mejor parte...

-eh?, pero sensei, usted solo tiene dos cascabeles- Bingo! un aplauso para la pelirosa.

-je je je, eso es por que solo dos de ustedes pueden llegara a aprobar, el que no consiga el cascabel no podrá convertirse en ninja y será atado en el poste mientras ve como sus compañero se comen los bento- en ese momento los estomas de los tres genin resonaron espantosamente "_por eso dijo que no desayunáramos" _pensaron los tres al mimo tiempo.

-_**Cha! me siento estúpida por haber iniciado aquella dieta**/ yo ni siquiera cené anoche-_

-**_Jah! te dije que desayunaras, pero nooo, tenías que ponerte cabezota y no escuchar al gran Kyubi no Yoko mocosa, toma esa ja ja ja/_**_ si si si, ya callate tks...**-** _se burlaba mentalmente Kyubi que estaba justo sobre su cabeza.

_**-**hmn...-_

Kakashi siguió hablando...

- Podrán usar todas las técnicas o armas que quieran. Solo les digo, si quieren pasar esta prueba, tendrán que venir con la intención de matarme- todos, incluso Sasuke, se sobresaltaron un poco ante lo que dijo, principalmente, por el tono de voz oscuro en el que habló.

-je je je, pues no es que se vea tan difícil, si cayó en una trampa tan sencilla como la de un borrador explosivo- se mofó Naruto en voz alta con la intención de bajar el ambiente pesado.

-hmn, los payasos de la clase suelen ser los peores en la academia, y los últimos en aprobar- dijo un tanto sarcástico, aunque sus ojos lo miraban de una forma muy diferente.

La rubia rechinó los dientes a la ves que sus pupilas se dilataron. Suspiro profundamente intentando controlarse y no saltar contra su sensei con un kunai (aunque ganas no le faltaba). Kurenai-sensei se lo había dicho muchas veces, en situaciones como estas hay que mantener la cabeza fría, no podía darse el lujo de actuar sin un plan y eso solo le daría aun mas problemas, aun si su enemigo (en este caso) era su sensei.

-_bueno, _creo que tendre que demostrarle lo cotrario, _sensei-_ dijo mordazmente.

-maaa, espero que no me decepciones entonces. Bien es hora de comenzar, cuando diga... Ya!-

**-FeMnArUtO-**

**-**un ninja debe saber como consiliar sus movimientos y moverse de forma efectiva- murmuro para si mismo el Hatake- _veo que lo hacen muy bien_- pensó mientras observaba como los tres se dispersaron rápidamente para introducirse al bosque para esconderse- _puede que este equipo tenga futuro- _

Los tres genins se habían desplazado rápidamente antes de siquiera lo dejaran terminar y aunque el se había dado cuenta en donde se encontraban, cada uno se había escondido en posiciones extrategicas para atacar a su enemigo.

-_muy, muy inteligentes los tres, puede que tal vez pasen este examen... o tal vez_ _no_- una gota cayo por su cuello al a la rubia salir de los arbustos con clara intención de pelea- _maaa, tan imperativa y acelerada como siempre Hima-chan- _

_-_Usted y yo sensei_, _una pelea justa- gritó Naruto a todo pulmón llena de confianza.

-_Naruto-baka, solo tu podrías hacer algo tan estúpido como eso-_

_-ese dobe...- _pensaron ambos un poco preocupados.

Naruto miró a su sensei y por un momento creyó verlo sonreír con nostalgia (por la expresión de su ojo) pero fue tan rápido que no pudo comprobarlo. Tenía la misma expresión floja y aburrida que tenia desde que lo conoció. Eso la irrito un poco.

-eres... un poco raro ¿sabes?-

-y usted tienes muchas canas ¿sabe?-

-_auch_...- sus palabras lo golpearon sin compasión. Una de las cosas que mas le molestaban era que se burlaran de su cabello, ya tenia suficiente con los niños y los ancianos que lo miraban y se reían de el mientras lo señalaban (En su mayoría los ancianos queriendo divertirse con algo y como sabían que el nunca les haria nada...) aunque no demostró su irritación.- _ya me vengaré Himawari, ya me vengaré- _

-hmn, grandes palabras para un enano-

-...-

-_hay no, este ya se jodió-_ pensaron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez cuando vieron la expresión de Naruto, por que nadie, nadie podría salvarse de la ira de Naruto cuando le mencionaban su _pequeño_ problema.

-GGGAAARRR- izo un grito de guerra mientras corría como una cabra loca. Podía haberse vuelto mas paciente durante el mes anterior, pero todo se iba al carajo cuando mencionaban su altura. Vio como Kakashi rebuscaba en su bolsa de kunai y con el sentido de razón que le quedaba, paro en espera a ver lo que su sensei hacia.

-técnicas para el arte shinnobi, paso uno. Taijutsu.- murmuró.

-_eso es combate mano mano, por que busca un arma...-_ lo miró serio y extrañado... hasta que vio sacar un libro naranja de su bolsa- q-que pero...-

-ah, no te preocupes, solo quiero ver lo que sucede, puedes continuar, aunque dudo que tus débiles ataques podrán hacerme daño- Vio como Naruto se puso rojo de la ira, aunque por una razón muy diferente...

-!PERVERTIDO! no se atreva a leer ese libro delante de mi- gritó para lanzarse a atacarlo.

Sus movimientos, a pesar de ser un poco torpes (por la ira) fueron rápidos y feroces, saltando primero para lanzar una patada que el Hatake atrapó fácilmente con la mano libre, para luego verse tirando el libro al suelo y detener el golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro. Se sorprendió visiblemente al verla girar sobre si misma, para con su pierna libre, patear con mayor fuerza hacia su cabeza lo que le izo soltar su mano y poner su brazo para cubrirse y luego impulsar el cuerpo de la rubia lejos de el, la cual cayó gracialmente y ponerse rápidamente en posición de batalla y lanzarse a atacarlo una vez mas.

Kakashi aun la veía en sorprendido. Era buena, muy buena, mas de lo que había pensando. Sabía que esta había estado estudiando y entrenado con Kurenai, pero aun así era mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-_hubiera esperado esto del Uchiha... Je, creo que no puedo tomarte a la ligera Hima-chan-_ pensó mientras esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, mucho mas facilidad que al principio (lo cual se debió por tener su guardia baja y tomarla muy a la ligera), y no era que la chica era mala, al contrario, era muy buena, pero ella es solo un genin y el un Jounin de élite por el amor de kami...

Mientras, sus otros compañeros tenían pensamientos parecidos a los de su sensei...

-**_!¿Q_**_**uien eres tu y que has hecho con Naruto?/**Kami, desde cuando Naruto es tan bueno-_

_-a estado mejorando su taijutsu... ese Naruto- _pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Olvidándose de la misión original, se olvido siquiera de intentar obtener el cascabel, y se concentró mas en darle una patada en sus...

-!Déjate golpear!- le gritó enojada.

-!tu deja de querer golpear mis...!- se callo al tener que mover la cabeza para evitar un kunai y resistió el impulso de suspirar con alivio. Hubiera estado un poco mas concentrado en sus..._partes,_ y el kunai le hubiera dado- hmn, tengo que admitirlo, eres muy bueno _Hima-chan-_

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendida perdiendo la completa concentración de lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que Kakashi noto enseguida y aprovechó para lanzarla... hacia el lago.

-_creo que me pasé...-_ pensó un tanto preocupado, no por que cayera al lago, sino por la fuerza que usó.

Sasuke y Sakura vieron un tanto espantados la fuerza que utilizó su sensei para lanzar a Naruto. La rubia antes de caer al lago completamente, reboto, reboto, reboto... y otra vez !Maldición!... y luego se hundió. Solo esperaban que estuviera bien.

**-FeMnArUtO-**

-_Demonios, demonios, demonios. Si Kurenai-sensei hubiera estado aquí, seguro me hecha una reprimenda-Tebayo_- pensó mientras se hundía poco a poco en el río.

Se había precipitado y dejado llevar por la ira. Ella tenía que mantener la mente fría si quería pasar este examen por lo que no se sintió enojada al ser lanzada al lago y hasta le agradeció mentalmente a su sensei puesto que esto le izo entrar en razón.

-_el dijo... Hima-chan ¿cierto?-_ se había sentido un tanto extraña y hasta alarmada por que alguien aparte de Hinata, Kurenai, Iruka y Sandaime-jiji la había llamado por su primer nombre. Pero allí, dentro del río, se tranquilizó. Era obvio que la reconociera con ese nombre, después de doto, su sensei sabía su secreto. Tal vez por eso fue que Oji-san la colocó junto a el en su equipo.

-**_mocosaaa!-_** se volteo lo mas rápido que el agua le dejó para mirar sorprendida al mismísimo Kyubi no Youko con solo un pantalón nadando hacia ella.

_-K-Kyubi- _se sorprendió verlo allí sabiendo que este se había quedado entre unos arbustos (en forma de zorro) viendo su estúpida novela.

-_**K-Kyubi, me vez y esa estupidez me dices, casi mi matas del susto. Tienes dos minutos sin salir y nuestro lazo mental por un momento se corto. ¿Por que demonios no salias?-**_pregunto/exigió el Kyubi. Aunque no le dijo nada, Kyubi pudo sentir como la chica por un momento se conmovió por como el se preocupó por ella provocando un sonrojo en el zorro. Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-_solo intentaba tranquilizarme y pensar en un plan. Me ciento un poco débil al no haber comido nada aun y tengo además que tratar de conseguir ese estúpido cascabel-_ pensó/contestó irritada. El Kyubi la miró analizando la situación.

Trabajo en equipo, esa era la clave. Pero sentía que no servia de nada decirle a Naruto sino se daba cuenta por si misma y otra parte, era que dudaba de que sus compañeros (a pesar de que se llevaban un poco mejor) colaboraran o entendieran la importancia del trabajo en equipo (y no es como si el lo entendiera, por su parte el creía que el trabajo en equipo era una mierda, pero los humanos eran humanos, y el respetaba las opiniones de los demás).

Desechando entonces la idea, se puso a pensar en un plan para que por lo menos consiguiera un cascabel. Rápidamente formó varios planes que creyó que serian de utilidad para ayudar a la rubia a conseguir un cascabel, pero primero...

-_hey, por que no hacemos esto-_ dijo mientras sonreía. Naruto se estremeció imperceptiblemente ante aquello, después de todo, era la misma que ponía cuando iba hacer alguna broma algo prohibido. No tardo en devolverle la sonrisa, sin duda alguna a ella le gustaban las emociones fuertes.

**-FeMnArUtO-**

Kakashi, aunque parecía tranquilo, estaba preparado para saltar en cualquier momento al agua (puesto que habían pasdo los tres minutos, y una persona solo puede durar cuatro minutos sin respirar) por lo que cuando la rubia salió del río, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio (aunque no fue el único).

-hmn, veo que decidiste hacer acto de presencia-

- ah.. yo solo... ah... noté que luchaba sin control... y creí que si me enfriaba... podría pensar mejor y llegar a formar un plan... así que me quede allí por un rato...- decía jadeante mientras comenzaba a formarsele una gran sonrisa- y creo que funcionó- dijo orgullosa.

-en serio, pues me gustaría verlo- dijo realmente interesado.

- eh? realmente sensei?- lo vio asentir- pues entonces... _lo haré arrepentirse-_ la forma seria en que dijo lo ultimo le izo por un momento desear haberse callado, para ver como la rubia sacaba de... ¿su bota?... una Wakizashi. Rápidamente la desenvaino y lo atacó sin contemplación por lo que tuvo que tomar un kunai para defenderse que al chocar causó un gran choque metálico entre ambas armas filosas.

Nuevamente el Hatake se encontraba sorprendido, debería tener una charla con Kurenai aserca de su entrenamiento. Sus ataques no podrían decirse que eran buenos ni malos, solo que estaban bien para alguien de su edad, y un punto bueno era la rapidez en que la desplazaba, que la joven podría ser excelente si se entrenaba adecuadamente en el Kenjutsu.

Kakashi la miró tratando de descifrar su expresión, que parecía estar esperando algo con impaciencia. Tenía un plan, era obvio. De un momento a otro, su expresión comenzó a cambiar a una de alegría confiada a la vez que esquivaba uno de sus para tomar impulso y saltar hacia tras para poner distancia entre ambos. Lanzó la pequeña katana al aire para poder hacer rápidamente unas posiciones de manos.

-Kage Bunchi No Jutsu- a su alrededor aparecieron cinco clones para luego tomar la wakizashi antes de que callea al suelo.

-_!Kage Bunchi No Jutsu!_- pensó-_así que los rumores eran ciertos- _Naruto guardo la wakizashi y junto a los cinco clones se dirigieron hacia el utilizando puro taijutsu. Aunque se las arreglo para esquivar los ataques de los clones fácilmente, que la compenetración que tenían todos ellos al atacarle le estaban haciendo retroceder.

-te tengo sensei- sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió como alguien se abrasaba a su espalda fuertemente cruzando las piernas sobre su abdomen. Al voltear, y verla directamente a los ojos, sintió miedo por lo que esta chica intentara hacer.

-_en que momento...-_

Gritos de guerra se escuchó para verse sujetado por las piernas por los clones de Naruto y ver alrededor de quince clones en el aire preparados para lanzarle todo el arsenal de shurikens que tenían... pero ninguno se limitó con eso...

-Shuriken Kage Bunchi No Jutsu- los clones gritaron al mismo tiempo para luego mirar un tanto espantado una cantidad de shurinkens hacia su dirección que solo había visto hace ya años en la tercera guerra shinobi. Esa chica no conocía los limites... Así que actuó lo mas rápido que pudo.

-_Kawarimi- _

Lo que a continuación pasó... fue indescriptible para los presentes...

Todos los clones fueron arrasados por los shurinkens, excepto uno, que se negó a desparecer...

Los ojos de Kakashi se fueron abriendo poco a poco ante el horror mientras veía como su cuerpo caía, aun sin desparecer. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en completo Shock.

-_no puede ser__...- _se acercó con paso lento hacia su cuerpo, su horror solo incremento al ver como se comenzaba a desangrar.

-_es mentira-_ pensó con pánico.

-_es un clon-_ pero aun no desaparecía.

Pudo escuchar un gran grito de pánico a su alrededor.

¿Quien habría gritado?

_no lo sabia_.

Tal vez había sido el mismo.

_pero era demasiado chillona_.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su cuerpo dispuesto a demostrar que realmente era un clon. Se arrodilló junto a ella para voltear su cuerpo voca abajo. Y los vio. Sus ojos fundidos en lagrimas y dolor.

-K-Kakashi-s-sensei- susurro viendolo con una mueca- d-duele...-

-eres un clon, deja de bromear- intentó decir serio tratando de convencerse de que era cierto. Colocó una de sus manos en una de las shurikens que estaba en su pecho para arrancarlo sin delicadeza alguna.

-AHHH!- gritó en dolor, pero aun no desapareció. Su corazón se partió, se partía y desangraba en muchos pedazos.- y... y pens-sar que tod-do fue por u-un cascab-bel- gimió nuevamente en dolor.

-N-Naruto, deja de bromear- habló en tono serio y enojado, intentando por ultima vez comprobar si era un clon... y todo indicaba lo contrario.

-s-sensei, acérquese, por f-favor- suplicó de forma que no pudo decirle que no. Se agachó lo mas que pudo poniendo su odio cerca de su boca- Kakashi- el susurro de su nombre lo izo estremecer- soy un clon...-

Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más casi queriendo gritarle con enojo y reír con alegría, por que todo el tiempo supo que era un clon. (que se aya dejado engañar, aunque nadie lo culparía por que la chica era buena actriz, era otra historia), pero cuando quiso decir cualquier cosa, esta había desaparecido entre cientos de girasoles... y un cascabel.

Sasuke y Sakura que habían presenciado el momento con espanto sintieron un gran alivio... pero repentinamente el enojo les invadió.

-_**NARUTOOO-**_

**-FeMnArUtO-**

En Sunagakure No Sato un chico pelirrojo estaba preparado para realizar un ataúd de arena a un estúpido que se atrevió a insultar a Sabaku no Gara en su misma cara. Su padre lo había estado vigilando para evitar que matara a alguien (por lo menos dentro de la aldea) así que tuvo que arrastrar al estúpido hombre a un callejón oscuro donde nadie lo pudiera ver.

-Ata...-

-_**NARUTOOO-**_

!BAN!

No pudo terminar la técnica debido a que una señora que se encontraba en un techo dejó caer repentinamente un canasto de ropa cayéndole justo en la cabeza del pelirojo, momento que aprovechó inteligente-mente el hombre para escapar.

Segundos después de que recuperara la consiencia, se juró internamente encontrar a ese _Naruto _y descuartizarlo lenta y dolorosamente...

****-FeMnArUtO-****

-!NOOO! no es justo- gritó Sakura enojada al punto de lloriquear al ver que iban atarla y la enviarían a la academia.

-Es lo justo Sakura. Fuiste la única que no consiguió un cascabel y lo único que hiciste fue desmallarte cuando te puse a prueba- el comentario izo que se sonrojara y sentirse avergonzada de si misma. !Que hasta Naruto había conseguido un cascabel!

Sasuke por su parte se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo que no había tenido tantos problema de conseguir un cascabel como Naruto, por lo que los celos irracionables que por un momento llegó a tener habían desaparecido (aunque esto se debió a que Kakashi estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo distraído durante su encuentro).

- Pero por que no regaña también a Naruto, si el se fue durante la prueba- habló tratando de replicar.

Y bueno, no es que no tuviera razón, que el se merecía algún castigo debido a que Iruka había traído a un inconsciente Naruto a arrastras, el cual lo había encontrado en Ichiraku comiendo ramen y jugando Poker con los dueños del locar después de que se hubiera escapado de la prueba en quien sabe que momento.

Kakashi los miró fijamente a los tres para luego suspirar y hablar en tono serio.

-no te voy a atar Sakura, ni seras devuelta a la academia- la chica por un momento se vio sorprendida pero ante de mostrar una sonrisa, el volvió a hablar- en cambio, tu y los otros serán expulsados de programa escolar y no podrán convertirse en ninjas- eso afectó enormemente a los tres.

-¿Qué? !¿Por qué?- Sasuke gritó exigente.

-¿Por qué? preguntas... que ni siquiera sospechó o notó algo raro en la prueba ¿cierto?-

-d-de que habla sensei- hablo Sakura un poco asustado por su tono de voz.

-¿De que hablo? hablo de la verdadera intención de esta prueba, la razón por la que se prueba a todos los equipos que pasan la academia. Ver si contienen algo tan básico como lo es el...-

-trabajo en equipo- todos se voltearon hacia Naruto.

-Sabias... la verdadera intención de esta prueba- dijo Kakashi perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que esta chica lo había sorprendido en solo un día. Kyubi por su parte la miró sorprendido pensando que no se había dado cuenta- _los sabia desde el principio...-_

-dejen de mirarme así-dijo cuando vio la expresión de incredulidad de los presentes- puede que haya reprobado el examen de la academia tres veces pero no soy tan tonto. Todas las veces que vi a ex compañeros convertirse en ninjas, eran en equipos de tres y todos demostraban un gran trabajo en equipo, aunque para ser sincero, no me di cuenta del verdadero significado de esta prueba después de que conseguí el cascabel- dijo con sinceridad. Que no fue después de razonar un poco como ella y Kyubi habían trabajado para conseguir un cascabel fue que entendió el chiste de todo el asunto.

-veo...- asintió Kakashi un tanto feliz de que al menos uno hubiera notado la verdadera prueba. Se quedo callado por un momento mirándolos a todos con seriedad para volver a hablar- bien, como al menos uno noto la verdadera prueba, les daré una oportunidad- la noticia izo que todos sonrieran.- tienen media hora par descansar y comerse el almuerzo a excepción de Sakura, será la única que no comerá como castigo- dijo para desaparecer en puf.

Sakura se sentó en el pasto con la cabeza gacha sintiendo una gran vergüenza sobre sí misma, que había intentado arrastrar consigo a Naruto cuando el había puesto mucho esfuerzo en conseguir un cascabel y ella se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo o desmayada, o pensando en Sasuke, o escondida entre unos arbustos. Y ahora, tenía tanta hambre que podía ver una caja de comida visiblemente apetitosa sobre su regazo y y... espera, !Era real!

Levanto rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Naruto junto a ella sonriendo le.

-debes comer rápido ante de que sensei regrese-

-p-pero yo- dijo con voz ahogada.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no tengo hambre. Comí diez platos de ramen en Ichiraku- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada. Fue cuando vio una mano blanca sobre su bento colocando algunos tomagoyaki.

-odio la tortilla dulce- murmuró- Naruto tiene razón, debes comer rápido ahora que el Hatake no se encuentra. Así de cansada te volverás un estorbo para nosotros- dijo fríamente para volver a comer. Sakura vio a los dos al punto de las lagrimas.

-Hi!- dijo feliz para comenzar a comer animadamente.

Aquel momento hubiera se hubiera convertido en una hermosa imagen para el equipo siete de no ser por las tétricas nubes y rayos que comenzó a aparecer en el cielo.

-Ustedes... !Ustedes se atrevieron a desobedecerme!- gritó colérico provocando enormes truenos que asusto a los genins- Ustedes... Ustedes...pasan- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo desparecer las tétricas nubes para remplazarlas con lindas mariposas y florecillas que por alguna razón desconocida giraban entorno a Kakashi. Los tres genins que estaban colocados en poses de batalla cayeron al suelo de forma graciosa.

-ya... así no mas...-dijo Naruto desconcertada.

-por supuesto, acaban de demostrar que los tres pueden trabajar como un equipo. Mañana todos comenzaremos nuestras, misiones como equipo, por ahora, por que no vamos todos a celebrar- Dijo para sonreír bajo su mascara al ver como Naruto y Sakura lanzaban un grito de emoción mientras Sasuke hacia su típica media sonrisa.

Los tres siguieron caminando planeando donde irían a comer hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta por la ausencia de su sensei y voltearse para ver como estaba parado aun en el mismo lugar observándolos... _ observándola._

-!Sensei!- lo llamó. Corrió hacia donde el tomándole de la mano- dese rápido y venga, queremos saber su opinión para ver donde comeremos- le dijo aun tomándole de la mano mientras caminaba hacia su equipo.

-hi, hi- Kakashi sonrió. Feliz de sentir aquella calidez en su mano, _tan familiar._

Sasuke por su parte entrecerró los ojos al ver como Naruto tomaba la mano de su sensei mientras lo arrastraba hacia ellos, que se tranquilizó (solo un poco) cuando la mascota de Naruto salto hacia el separando el contacto que ambos tuvieron, aunque su irritación solo creció al ver como este lo abrasaba contra su pecho.

-_solo debo estar cansado-_ pensó por un momento. Últimamente se encontraba pensando mucho en el dobe y eso le irritaba. Mas cuando no podía entender aquella opresión que se formaba en su pecho (cuando recordaba como creyó ver a Naruto muriendo)-_ debería ir a un doctor-_ pensó poniéndole al fin a esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Así se fue la tarde hasta llegar al anochecer. Donde el equipo siete disfruto de buen día, aun cuando Kakashi o Sasuke se encontraron fulminándose entre si o incluso con el mismiso Kyubi que para ellos solo era la mascota de Naru (el cual le provocaba miedo), aun cuando Naruto izo de sus típicas pataletas, o como olvidar cuando todos perdieron la mitad de su dinero jugando al Poker con Naruto (la cual resultó una profesional), ese día, sin duda alguna, resultó uno de los recuerdo mas preciados para el equipo siete.

**...**

**Bien, espero que disfrutaran de leer este capitulo, me gustó mucho escribir este cap... a excepción de la parte de la pelea, la cual me resulto horriblemente dificil de escribir. Tuve incluso que ver el episodio 4 y 5 quien sabe cuantas veces de Naruto, para poder tener una idea de como lo haria, y bien, este fue el resultado.**

**Espero haberlo hecho bien, si fue así, por favor déjenme ver su opinión. Agradecería también si me dejaran tips o recomendaciones, !LO QUE SEA!, para poder hacer mejores cap en donde se necesite algún tipo de enfrentamiento. **

**Con mucho cariño,**

**_Elyzmaki_  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

** Holaaas, aquí devuelta con otro capitulo. Agradezco con todo corazón a los que me han enviado reviewrs, y a los que no, pues gracias por leerlo también ^U^. **

**Pero antes que nada, voy a responder algunos reviewrs:**

**Anónimo: **Gracias por comentar, pero yendo al grano, no entendí tu mensaje. ¿que parte de las escenas anteriores te parecieron morbosas? Si, tengo en cuenta de que Naru es solo una niña... la cual aun no acepta por completo el contacto físico al menos que sea en una batalla por cierto, pero ya, aun después de leerlo otra vez, no le vi lo que tenía. Era por como Sasuke piensa en Naruto? La forma en que Kakashi y Kyubi actúan con Naruto? por que si es lo ultimo, todo tiene explicación. No se si te diste cuenta, pero Kakashi conoce Naruto de tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué ella no lo recuerda? ¿Por qué Kyubi actúa tan posesivo e intimo con ella? Haaa, ahí están las preguntas del millón. Todo tiene una explicación, pero no lo podrán saber hasta que comiencen con los episodios de los exámenes chunnin, pero eso es todo lo que te voy a decir. Gracias nuevamente por comentar espero que disfrutes el cap.

**Sakurita-chan: **je je je, muy observadora, muy observadora. Si quieres algo de información leete el mensaje que le dejé a anónimo (si no lo has leído) pero lamento que no voy a dar información con respecto a eso, eso sería tener que decirte todo lo que va a pasar en la historia completa, y bien, creo que no habría gracia en ello. No te impacientes, si? Todas tus cuestiones seran contestadas con el tiempo, así que tenme paciencia. Gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad.

**Espero que disfruten este cap, perdonen por el retraso ^U^:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así Minato y Kushina estuvieran vivos, Naruto fuera mujer, Tobi se lo habrían comido una pandilla de ardillas mutantes, Itachi-sama sería mi esclavo, y haría que en la serie hubiera un triangulo amoroso entre Naruto, Sausuke, Y Gaa-chan XD.**

**...**

Tora, también conocido como "El demonio Tora" era famosamente reconocido por toda Konohagakure no Sato, tanto por los shinobis como los civiles, por sus constantes intentos de escapes de las garra de su lunática dueña (en opinión de el), la señora Shijimi, esposa del daimoyo del país del fuego.

Ahora, no solo era famoso por su constantes intentos de escapes fallidos, no, era también conocido por sus sorprendentes conocimientos del sigilo y su velocidad que han puesto desde los genins mas incompetentes hasta los AMBUS mas especializados en aprietos, sin mencionar sus mortalmente largas y filosas garras que podrían partir un kunai en dos.

Sí, definitivamente era muy extraño que un simple gato como Tora podría ser capaz de hacer cosas tan asombrosas como las que hacía, pero lo que nadie realmente sabía, era que Tora en realidad era Gato Ninja el cual había sido desterrado del hogar de gatos Ninjas por el mismísimo Nekomata, luego de haber acusado al hijo de su ya nombrado líder, Denka, por haberle robado su bola de estambre, pero debido a su mala reputación y por que nadie creería que el hijo honorario de su líder sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, tuvo que escapar para salvar su vida, terminando Denka saliendose con la suya.

Luego de aquel episodio el cual deseaba olvidar (debido a que era un delito muy grabe entre los gatos Ninjas robar una bola de estambre) escapo hacía Konoha donde asesino a la verdadera mascota de la esposa del Daimoyo para luego cambiar su color de su pelo y apariencia con un Henge y usurpar su lugar para así comenzar una nueva vida.

El primer mes que pasó con su nueva identidad... !Habían sido los momentos mas increíbles de su VIDA! Tenía toda la comida y bolas de estambre que quería, podía realizar sus necesidades en cualquier lado de la casa sin que nadie le regañara, podía dormir cuanto quisiera y no tenía que hacer misiones que le pudieran ponerle en peligro. Pero lo mejor de todo es que nadie había había sospechado de el ni un segundo.

-_Jah, tontos humanos_- había pensado.

Todo iba mejor de lo que pensaba, ya no sentía ningún rencor por Nekomata y su estúpido-ladrón-de-estambre-boca-floja que tenía por hijo y que hasta le agradecía de todo corazón por lo que había hecho. En serio, todo iba viento en popa... hasta que la conoció. _Su nueva dueña._

Había asesinado a_ Tora_ un día después de que el Daimoyo y su esposa hubieran partido hacía un viaje de negocios en el cual la señora Shijimi no podría llevar a su preciada mascota, por lo que si al regresar, alguno de los dos notaba algún cambio en Tora, lo más probable es que ambos pensaran que se debía por el largo tiempo en que estuvieron ausentes.

Fue un plan bastante simple, pero funcionó... hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de actuar lindo con su nueva dueña.

Todos se sorprendieron por la forma cariñosa con la que el actuó cuando la señora Shijimi regresó, sabiendo todo el mundo lo mucho que Tora despreciaba a su dueña (dato que el no sabía). Al ver esto, la alegría que sintió la señora Shijimi al ver que no era odiada por su mascota, gritó:

-TORA-CHAAAN- decía entre lagrimas mientras lo abrasaba partiendole los huesos. Tiempo después se enteró de que Tora en realidad era una gata... que no lo había notado antes debido a su apariencia salvaje.

Así pasó el tiempo, a pesar de tener tantas comodidades que en realidad era mil veces mejor vivir en un callejón que con esa asfixiante mujer, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la buena vida, que con esperanza había pensando, de que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

_Que iluso había sido._

Y luego de tan solo dos semanas, nueve horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y ocho segundos... comenzó con sus intentos de escape y hazañas asombrosas que hoy en día lo hacen conocido como "El demonio Tora".

-_Ahora se por que ea estúpida gata lucía tan feliz cuando le asesine, que le hice un gran favor- _pensó airadamente mientras corría por el bosque en otras de sus huidas. Pero esta no era una huida común, no, esta vez huiría y para siempre.

Luego de tantos años de mantener su verdadero poder oculto de los demás (para evitar sospechas) esta vez iría con todo para escapar de esa maldita aldea y de las garras de esa vieja. Tanto tiempo pensando ilusamente que si formaba un buen plan utilizando solo la rapidez y agilidad de un gato _corriente _podría escapar sin delatar su identidad. Pero noooooo, tenía que haber escogido Konohagakure no Sato, la principal, mas grande y poderosa aldea Ninja. Maldecía la eficiencia y poder de sus ninjas por ser capaz de atraparlo en todos sus intentos de huida.

Pero lo volvía a repetir, no mas estúpidas esperanzas, no mas tolerancia, no mas paciencia. Hoy huiría y para siempre, lejos de este estúpido pueblo, con sus estúpidos super ninjas y esa estúpida vieja. Desaparecería y viviría la vida que siempre había querido. Con tales pensamientos, se deshizo de ese estúpido Henge que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido su verdadera forma.

La figura de Tora se desvaneció en el espeso bosque para en su lugar verse un gato ligeramente mas pequeño que de pelo negro azulado al igual que sus ojos, con un collar negro en su cuello con una cruz de plata. Un aspecto mucho mejor que el del gato Tora.

Sintiéndose mucho mas cómodo y emocionado que antes, se impulsó mas rápido a una velocidad casi sorprendente y estando a punto de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, salto con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados y... se estrelló, contra un árbol por cierto.

Sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero no tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía su orgullo. Reprendiéndose por su acto estúpido, se levantó lentamente dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar hasta que...

-pobre gato- escuchó murmurar. Se movió lo mas rápido que su pequeño cuerpo pudo hasta que la vio. Una princesa, no, una reina, no, una deidad rubia de hermosos ojos azules parada delante de el.- te encuentras bien minino-chan- volvió a preguntarle mientras lo tomaba lentamente para abrazarlo contra su pecho y acariciarle la cabeza.

El gato ahora sin nombre aparente se sonrojo ante la belleza y amabilidad de la chica que lo cargaba, que a pesar de las ropas masculinas que llevaba puesto, no escondía ni un ápice la gracia y belleza que desprendía.

-miau- maulló con alegría. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien se había comportado tan amable y cariñoso con el, se sentía tan seguro y cómodo entre los brazos de esa chica. Pero su felicidad duró muy poco...

-_Narutooo- _se escuchó por lo lejos a alguien gritar. Sintió como la chica se tenso levemente para luego vajarlo al suelo cosa que no le gustó.

-miauuu- volvió a maullar atrayendo la atención de la rubia la cual le sonrió y se agachó para poder acariciarlo.

-lo siento minino-chan. En este momento estoy en una misión, por lo que no puedo jugar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa triste que lo llenó de decepción. Quería saltar hacía ella pero se tenso cuando sintió dos filmas de chakra acercarse rápidamente hacía ellos. Pudo sentir como la chica pareció tensarse igual o mas que el y vio como rápidamente izo unos sellos de manos y luego...

!Puf!

Cuando el humo desapareció vio con horror como la diosa rubia se había convertido... !en un chico!

Como si la chica o chico supiera lo que estaba pensando, se rió levemente de su expresión para luego poner un dedo sobre sus labios rosados y susurrarle en tono confidencial.

- te voy a contar un gran secreto Minino-chan, creo que ya lo notaste pero soy una chica- se rió nuevamente ahora con un deje de tristeza que no pudo comprender- así que por favor, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie- La sonrisa que le dio en ese había sido tan grande, cálida y hermosa... aun con su apariencia de chico, aunque notó que los cambios no habían sido tan drásticos.

Por que en serio, el que personalmente le desagradaban los hombres, se reprendió por dejar que un chico hiciera su corazón latir con tanta rapidez, pero de nuevo, ese chico en realidad era una chica.

Vio aun un poco shokeado como la chica se marchó con dos jóvenes que parecían ser sus compañeros de equipo. Una ultima mirada le dio la rubia, y no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azules que ponían en deshonra al mismísimo cielo.

Y luego de que la joven despareció entre los arbustos, su mente y corazón le habían dicho lo mismo:

El gato ninja se había enamorado.

**-FeMnArUtO-**

Una rubia iba caminando de muy buen humor hacia la torre Hokage mientras muchas personas, en su mayoría ninjas, susurraban hacía ella sorprendidos y casi con admiración. Tuvo que luchar en varias ocasiones para evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada junto a una sonrisa egocéntrica al ver como muchos ninjas parecían querer arrodillarse a sus pies y preguntarle su secreto debido a que ella, Uzumaki Himawari Naruto, había logrado lo que mucho no habían podido, capturar "El Demonio Tora" sin un solo rasguño.

Pero no era eso lo que les sorprendía, era el hecho de como ver que el gato le sonreía y ronroneaba juguetona mente mientras se acostaba gustosamente entre los brazos de la rubia.

-basta Tora-chan, detente- Tebayo- decía entre risas Naruto cuando Tora comenzó a lamerle el rostro. Había sido una escena tan linda y tierna... de no ser por que estábamos hablando de _Tora, _por lo que lo único que provocó esa escena fue que muchos ninjas se golpearan entre sí, pero cuando notaron que no era un sueño, una gran ola de terror y pánico comenzó a inundar a todos en el lugar.

- !El fin se acerca!- gritos y caos dejaron atrás el equipo siete mientras se dirigían hacía la torre.

-por Kami-sama que exagerados, solo es un gato- murmuro Sakura al ver de reojo como tanto ninjas como civiles corrían de un lado a otro gritando y chillando cosas como prepararse para la llegada del fin.

-hmn- dijo simplemente Sasuke a lo que los demás interpretó como un "estoy deacuerdo".

-tienes razón-tebayo. Había pensado que sería mucha mas difícil encontrarlo, además de que es mas agradables de lo que los demás decían- dijo acariciándole su cabeza a la vez que recordaba como este había aparecido de la nada y se había entregado a los brazos de Naruto tumbando en el proceso a Mustafa (Kyubi) el cual se encontraba ahora entre los brazo de la pelirosa matándolo con la mirada (aunque este ni caso).

El equipo siete, aunque no lo demostró, se había sentido nerviosos por la misión debido a que desde la academia, habían escuchado historias del famoso demonio Tora, desde como podía partir un kunai en pedazos con sus garras y congelarte con su mirada, hasta historias estúpidas de como en realidad era un ninja disfrasado de gato o cosas por el estilo...

En cambio, se sintieron bastante estúpidos, aunque aliviados, de ver lo fácil que había sido atraparlo. Sakura, que estaba junto a Sasuke, caminó junto a Naruto para ver mejor al pequeño gato.

-oigan, no que era hembra el gato- dijo mientras lo veía. Que lucia muy tierno maullando y ronroneado con Naruto pero aun así, ese aspecto salvaje... levantó su mano para tocarlo cuando de repente tubo que quitarla repentinamente ante el arañazo que intento darle la gata/gato salvaje.

-**_Channaron, no estaban mintiendo con lo que el gato era peligroso- _**su Inner gritaba en pánico, mientras palidecía, al ver su mano herida botando sangre. _Y ni siquiera le había tocado..._

Sakura se alejaron repentinamente de Naruto al ver con casi miedo que las atrocidades que contaban del gato eran muy ciertas (Sasuke no lo izo, puesto que no quería demostrar que se sentía un tanto intimidado por un gato). Naruto y Kyubi por su parte no habían notado esto. La primera por su acostumbrada actitud despistada y siempre cerrar los ojos mientras sonreían y el otro... pues por simplemente seguir matando con la mirada al gato.

Kakashi por su parte suspiro aliviado. Se había colocado en una posición extrategica, listo para arrojar un kunai hacia el gato en caso que resultara alguna trampa, tal vez algún gato ninja que había suplantado a Tora en busca de algo, o quien sabe, se le habían ocurrido tantas ideas estúpidas al ver como el gato se comportaba tan manso. Suspiró nuevamente. Estaba actuando muy paranoico últimamente, tal vez aun no podía superar como el gato casi, Palabra clave: casi, le había arrancado su ojo Sharingan en sus días de AMBU, después de que la esposa del Daimoyo hubiera pagado a los mejores AMBUs que tenía Konoha una suma exorbitante para que buscaran a Tora que se encontraba perdido ya mas de tres días. Esa había sido una de las misiones mas difíciles que había tenido. Habían tenido corriendo por mas de dos semana intentando atrapar al gato que de alguna forma había podido llegar hasta la frontera de País del Fuego con Iwa.

Todos lloraron abiertamente de felicidad cuando lograron capturar el gato (El cual parecía haber planeado todo astuta mente, aunque al final no resultó) e incluso varios de los que estuvieron en esa misión, los cuales quedaron o física o psicologicamente dañados (algunos de las dos formas) abandonaron sus días como AMBU.

Kakashi miró nuevamente al gato aun sin bajar la guardia para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto y sonreír. Algo como esto solo sería posible con alguien como Naruto de por medio, después de todo, la rubia era un ninja bastante impredecible.

**-FeMnArUtO-**

Tanto el Hokage como Iruka vieron con escepticismo como Tora venía muy contento entre los brazos de la rubia. Pero su impresión no disminuyó cuando vieron como el gato se aferraba en los brazos de Naruto cuando la rubia lo movió con la intención de dárselo a su dueña, que sonreía complacida ante la rapidez del equipo siete en recuperar a su preciado Tora.

-miau, miau, MIAU MIAUUUU- Maullaba en terror mientras miraba a Naruto como diciendo "no me abandones!". Ella le miro triste por un segundo para luego hablar.

-lo siento Tora-chan, pero mi misión es entregarte sano y salvo a tu dueña. Espero que no volvamos a ver. Compórtate bien, si? no le causes molestias a tu dueña- decía mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. El pobre gato escuchó lo que le pidió con horror, pero después se tranquilizó, y maulló como diciendo "está bien".

El Hokage miro a Kakashi serio en una pregunta muda. Este negó con la cabeza disimuladamente haciendo que el Hokage reprimiera un suspiro de alivio, aunque rápidamente lo volvió a mirar con otra duda al ver como sorprendente mente el gato dejo que la señora Shijimi lo cargara sin provocar algún escándalo (a pesar de que esta casi le exprime sus órganos)... esta vez Kakashi tuvo que mover su protector para observar con su sharingan, sin que se dieran cuenta, al gato... y con alivio volver a negar. (El henge de Tora es tan fuerte como el de Naruto)

-Oooh, estoy tan complacida, mi Tora-chan, sabía que encontrarte no era tan difícil como estos exagerados e incompetentes AMBUs decían. Ve Sarutobi-dono, incluso unos niños pudieron recuperar a mi mascota con mayor eficiencia y rapidez. Mi marido y usted son unos tontos al creer que encontrar a mi preciosa Tora debería ser clasificada como una misión rango S en vez de una simple rango D- Kakashi y Sarutobi reprimieron el impulso de saltar sobre la esposa del Daimoyo ante su comentario.

El primero, bien, por razones obvias, y el segundo debido a que entendía perfectamente a Kakashi, puesto que el mismo formó parte del grupo de AMBUs que casi había pasado la frontera de Iwa en recuperación de estúpido gato ( Esto se debió a que el mismísimo Daimoyo se había arrodillado a sus pies, rogándole para que el personalmente encontrara a su mascota). Sarutobi, apiadándose de el hombre (puesto que sabía que su mujer debía de estar haciéndole la vida imposible, digo, ambos se amaban muchísimo, pero cuando ese gato entraba a la conversación, era una historia muy diferente...), aceptó participar en la misión haciéndose pasar por un AMBU, con la condición de que hiciera su papeleo por un mes... además de una gran suma de dinero.

La participación del Sandaime-Hokage en aquella misión fue declarado un secreto SSS, después de que el gato... bien, como dije, los sucesos acontecidos entre el Hokage y Tora son un secreto SSS (solo sabido por Kakashi, Inoichi, el Daimoyo y los AMBUs presente).

Pero continuando con la historia original...

Sarutobi rechino levemente sus dientes mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de decir una que otra palabra a la mujer (que no sabía nada acerca de su participación en aquella misión). Luego de que se retirara de su oficina, volvió su mirada al equipo siete para sonreir con aprobación.

-todos ustedes han hecho un muy buen trabajo, el encontrar al demon, cof cof cof, digo, a _Tora-chan_ en tan solo veinte minutos es un gran recor-

-bueno, creo que todo el merito va para Naruto, el fue que atrapo fácilmente a Tora y la trajo por todo el camino- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo al Hokage el cual le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-bien, veo que el mérito va para Naru-kun entonces, te felicito, no imagino como lo habrás conseguido tan rápido-

-je je je, gracias pero la verdad es que no hice la gran cosa Oji-san, atraparla fue mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaba - dijo con una sonrisa tímida aunque sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros por la naturalidad con la que le hablaba al Sandaime-Hokage.

-!Naruto! te he dicho millones de veces de que le hables con mas formalidad a nuestro Hokage-

-je je je, no te preocupes Iruka-kun, así esta bien, me sentiría muy extraño si me hablara de otra manera- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia que consideraba como una nieta- ahora bien, tenemos que continuar para su próxima misión, pueden elegir entre la de cuidar el hijo de la señora Fujikata, pasear perros, ayudar a limpiar el parque central de Konoha, recoger...-

-esperen, a donde fue Naruto...- todos dirigieron su mirada hacía donde supuesta mente debería estar la rubia para encontrar un espacio vacío, aire... y un cupón de Ichiraku.

-NARUTOOOOOO-

**Veinte minutos después...**

-Noooooo, suéltenmeee, no pueden obligarme a hacer esas estúpidas misiones, soy un Ninja, tengo orgullo y derechos, quiero un abogado, nooo, ONU, CONANI, UNICEF, AUXILIOOOOOO- gritaba la rubia incoherencias mientras era cargada en el hombro de Kakashi como un saco de patatas.

-!Naruto!, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas cuando te plazcan. Ahora eres un ninja de Konoha, un: N.I.N.J.A. Debes comportarte como tal y actuar de forma mas maduro- dijo Iruka regañando le.

-Pues eso intento, pero teniendo estas misiones tan absurdas... usted mismo lo dijo Iruka-sensei, ahora soy un Ninja de Konohagakure no Sato y como tal, exijo una misión que vaya acorde con mi nivel- dijo de forma exigente la rubia, ahora sentada en el suelo amarrada con una soga.

-aaah...-suspiró Sarutobi- Naruto, eso no podrá ser posible. Como debes saber, todos los días la aldea recibe diferentes tipos de misiones, desde asesinatos e infiltraciones hasta cosas tan simples como pasear perro o cuidar bebes, las cuales son analizadas con mucho cuidado y clasificadas en las categorías A, B, C, y D, dependiendo de su dificultad y duración. Ustedes son apenas genins recién salidos de la academia sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento adecuado, por lo que deben comenzar desde el principio del sendero Shinobi, realizando misiones de rango D. Has entendido Naruto...-

-hablo en serio, esa novela es un fiasco, ahora disque María Cristina está muerta y sus dos gemelitos han sido secuestrados por María Esmeralda que se había hecho pasar por su hermana...-

-!Spoilers!- gritaron Sakura y Kakashi tapándose las orejas...

-!SILENCIO!- dijo Sarutobi enojado viendo que no le prestaban atención. Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacía Naruto que ahora de pie y con la soga hecha añicos en el suelo... esperen, en que momento...?

- Naruto...-

-Hokage-sama- habló Naruto de forma tan seria y respetuosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes- entiendo que pueda estar preocupado, pero nosotros ya no somos niños pequeños, _yo_ ya _no soy_ un niño pequeño. Aun somos unos simples genin, eso lo entiendo, pero también entiendo y confió en que nuestras habilidades son lo suficientemente actas para poder realizar alguna misión de mayor responsabilidad, sino, no estaría pidiéndoselo en este momento...- esto sin duda los dejó desencajados. Tanto Sarutobi como Kakashi e Iruka sonrieron. Naruto acababa de demostrar lo mucho que había madurado en ese tiempo.- digo, en serio, si tengo que volver a cambiar otro estúpido pañal maloliente, creo que me suicidare-Tebayo...- una gota surgió en la nuca de todos lo presentes ante el último comentario. Solo Naruto sería capaz de dañar un discurso tan inspirador.

-bien, está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. Si ustedes son capaces de realizar una misión de mayor, pues entonces que así sea. Esta vez, el equipo siete tendrá un misión de rango C- todos vieron al Hokage con una sonrisa.

-!Siiiii! !Esto es genial-datebayo! !Que vamos a hacer! !Que vamos a hacer!- preguntó con impacienciencia.

-je je je, tranquilo Naru-kun-le dijo sonriendo- esta vez, ustedes van a actuar de guarda espaldas-

-_¿Guarda espaldas? Espero que sea una, princesa, no, un señor feudal, no, tal vez un..._-

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la puerta era abierta dejando ver un señor mayor de pelo canoso sosteniendo una botella. Este, el cual lucía completamente borracho, miró a todo el equipo siete con el ceño fruncido hasta detenerse en la rubia de mirada azulina.

-¿Qué? Este es el equipo que me va a proteger, pero si son un grupo de renacuajos, se ven patético, principalmente el enano rubio afeminado. ¿Seguro que eres un ninja? Si te vez mas débil que ese pequeño zorro que cargas-

-_**Joh, este tipo ya me empieza a agradar- **_se reía el Kyubi mentalmente.

La rubia ignorando sus comentarios, se intentaba calmar mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo que le había dicho Kurenai-sensei.

-_no debo atacar al cliente, ellos no pagan por un servicio y con buena cara debemos cumplir, no debo atacar al cliente, el tipo me paga bla bla bla, no debo atacar al cliente...- _Se decía mientras cerraba los ojos mostrando una sonrisa tratando de ignorar sus comentarios despectivos.

-que? Que te pasa? acaso eres retrasado y ciego. Quita esa estúpida sonrisa y mira a los ojos cuando te hablan enano afeminado. Pero en serio, este chico es hembra o varón?-

-**_aush...-_** Kyubi y los demás en la sala compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

-_no debo atacar al cliente, no debo... Oh! que diablos...- _

-Te voy a... !Sueltenmeee!- El viejo que ahora se encontraba en el suela con la cara pálida viendo su botella hecha pedazos después de que le lanzara un kunai, ahora clavado en pared. Podría haber jurado por un momento que los ojos del chico se habían vuelto rojos e irradiaba un extraño ki oscuro que le asustó, por lo que agradecía de todo corazón como su Sensei le sujetaba fuertemente para que no saltara encima de el.

-!Naruto! tranquilízate, no puedes atacar a un cliente- decía Kakashi intentando calmar as joven pupila.

- _Sabía que algo así pasaría_- pensaron el resto del equipo siete e Iruka, mientras el Sandaime suspiraba pensando si había hecho bien en darles la misión. Luego de que la rubia se calmara el Sandaime siguió explicando el resto de los datos para la misión donde debían proteger a señor Tazuma mientras se dirigían hacía el País de las Olas, su país natal.

-Mañana, a partir de las siete, partirán al País de las Olas. Por ahora, no tendrán mas misiones así que pueden retirarse hacía su hogares para preparar sus cosa- decía el Hokage despidiendo los.

-!Hi! Hokague-sama/Oji-san- decían mientras salían de la habitación, no sin antes Naruto dedicarles una sonrisa agradable a Sarutobi e Iruka y una mirada mordaz a Tazuma que se apresuró en salir y alejarse del chico.

-aaah, este a sido un día muy largo, ne? Iruka-kun-

-tiene razón Hokage-sama- decían para ver con frustración todo el papeleo que aun les faltaba.

!BUN!

-_TORA-CHAAAAAAAN-_

Ambos se extremecieron ante aquel grito sabiendo ya lo que significaba. Parándose, vieron a lo lejos un gran bola de humo negro y se preguntaron que demonios había hecho ahora.

-!HOKAGE-SAMA! !Es terrible! !El demonio Tora a...!-

-ya lo se, lo estoy viendo ahora- decía provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en su secretaria- comunícate con el equipo siete... no, solo comunícate con Uzumaki Naruto. Dile que le tengo una misión de ultimo minuto...-

Obedeciendo rápidamente, la joven secretaría marchó apresurada mente para comunicarse con el chico, dejando al viejo Hokage mirando por la enorme ventana.

-_Sip, hoy va a ser un día muy largo..._- pensó mientras volvía a su asiento para terminar el maldito papeleo.

**-FeMnArUtO-**

A la mañana siguiente...

-!Esto es fabuloso!- gritó la rubia con el rostro iluminado mirando por todas partes.

-¿Y ahora por que tanta emoción Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa viendo con una gota en la nuca como la rubia saltaba e un lado a otro viendo todo con estrellitas.

-¿Por qué? Esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea. Ahora si soy un viajero- gritaba con emoción.

Tazuma fue el único que había notado como los ojos... o el ojo del peliplata se dilataron en depresión por un momento. No haciendo caso a esto, dejó pasar el mal momento que había tenido con la rubia para burlarse de esta, sabiendo que esta no intentaría nada como el día anterior.

Luego de uno y que otro grito entre Tazuma y Naruto, el grupo se puso en marcha en (extrañamente) un cómodo silencio, encontrándose ya todos los miembros y listos para partir.

Caminaron por unos minutos de forma tranquila y sin prisa, y aunque esto fue completamente ignorado, todos en el equipo siete sintieron por un momento, un extraño presentimiento, como de que algo malo pasaría, pero repito, era un día bastante tranquilo y normal, por lo que aquel sentimiento fue ignorado en seguida.

-**_ demasiado normal...-_** pensó Kyubi para si mismo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acurrucaba mas entre los brazos de Naruto.

**...**

**OMAKE 3: Escena cortada 2:**

Era ya de noche en Konohagakure no Sato. Las nubes negras, como si indicaran un mal augurio, cubría la hermosa Luna llena impidiendo que brillara con todo su esplendor sobre Konoha, que aun a pesar de tal desagradable e inquietante oscuridad, se pudo ver con mucha claridad como dos figuras negras aparecieron de la nada sobre un tomo de corriente cada una, mirándose retadoramente, con claras intenciones asesinas.

El ambiente era tenso. Los grandes niveles de chakra junto al enorme instinto asesino despertaron a muchos civiles y shinobis y alertaron a varios AMBUs.

Las nubes negras se apartaron de la Luna, permitiendo ver con mas claridad las identidades de aquellos seres. Grande fue la impresión de todas las chicas y chicos detrás del computador, cuando se dieron cuenta que aquellos dos seres no eran nada mas ni nada menos que el Kyubi no Youko y El demonio Tora (por que yo se los dije).

-Miau, miau, miauuu- dijo Tora con mirada asesina.

-Grrrr, grrrrr- gruñía el pequeño zorro a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

-miau, miauuu, **miau-**

**-Gaurrr, grrr, grrrrr-**

**-miauuu, MIAU-**

**-GRRRRR Grrr Gaurrr-**

**-MEAUUU-**

**-GRRRRR-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

Ambos detuvieron su riña y voltearon la cabeza avergonzados con una gran gota en la nuca al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos podía entender lo que el otro decía.

-ejem, esto es... un tanto vergonzoso- dijo el Kyubi.

-si... lo mismo pienso...- dijo el gato.

Luego de que desapareciera el ambiente apenado, ambos animales se voltearon decididos a resolver sus problemas.

-veo algo por allí- ambos voltearon su cabeza al ver como unos ninjas y AMBUs venían a toda velocidad hacía su dirección.

Mirándose nuevamente sabiendo que debían resolverse en otro momento, se alejaron rápidamente sin mirar atrás, teniendo una cosa bastante claro:

_Para obtener la completa atención de su adorada rubia... **uno de los dos debía morir**... _

**...**

**Bien, este es el final del capitulo. Espero que haigan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Epero resivir su opinión.**

**PD: !Feliz Semana Santa!**

**atte.:**

**_Elyzmaki_**


End file.
